Worlds Collide
by Hawkcat
Summary: Sonic Crew is sent into the human world through my computer. Now, me and my two best friends have to get them back, but that'll take some time. How can we keep them hidden until then? And... What's up with my cats?
1. No Maddie!

**Sega owns Sonic and the rest. I own Oliver, Missy, Callisto, Maddie, Alex, Eli, and myself. Read and Review!**

Chapter One 

"So what are you doing?" Megan asked her friend on the other line.

"Playing Game Cube," came the usual reply.

"Of coarse," the blonde said with a smile, "You know, we should probably go outside later. Get some fresh air."

There was a pause and then both girls laughed.

"Heh heh. I guess not," Megan said. "So Alex, you want to come over tomorrow? I got the Sonic Riders game for Play Station 2."

"Sure, I'll ask my mom." For a while no sound came from the other line. Then, "She says sure, but can Eli come over. He was supposed to come over tomorrow and I don't want to blow him off, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine."

"So tomorrow at noon?"

"Great. I'll see you later?"

"Uh huh," Alex mumbled getting back to the video game.

"Okay bye!" Megan laughed hanging up the phone. Now that the phone line was free, she could go on the computer.

As she was grabbing the disc, Megan's father came in, without knocking! "Hey honey!"

"Ahh!" Megan yelped and turned around to see her dad grinning at her.

"Come on! Time to eat! We got Chinese!"

Megan sighed, "Dad you really have to knock first. I'm not that hungry and I want to play my new game… and did you just say Chinese?"

"Yep. General Taos."

Megan grinned, "Then why are we still here?"

As the two went down stairs Megan's new kitten Maddie ran up the steps, zooming into Megan's room. "No, Maddie!" Megan yelled. She ran back into her room to find that the kitten was playing with the computer disc. She bit it, leaving a big scratch on it.

Megan grabbed Maddie by the scruff of her neck and locked the kitten in her bathroom.

"Dang cat, she scratched up my game…" Megan mumbled holding the disc in her hands like it was a baby.

She sighed and put the disc down on her desk. She was hungry for some Chinese! Megan would worry about her game after dinner.


	2. Sonic Crew and Maddie?

**Chapter Two**

_Okay, I think that was the worst Chinese food I have ever had. It tasted like a hobo made it. _Megan thought as she went back to her computer. She grabbed the computer disc and pushed it into the computer slot. As it loaded Megan remembered that she had to let the cats out of the basement and Maddie out of the bathroom. Then her computer flashed an annoying golden color.

_What the…_ Megan thought. _What the heck is happening?_

A pop up appeared on the screen, saying "Congratulations!"

Megan tried to exit out of the dumb pop up, but it kept coming up. _Go away you stupid son of a gun pop up! _Thought Megan getting fed up with it.

Then it said,_ Make me!_

"What the? That was weird."

_No you are._

"WHAT!" Megan yelled, "You little son of a… Wait, I'm talking to my computer. It can't respond."

Then why am I? 

"I think that the Chinese is making me see things. I'm just hallucinating. That's all."

_Hi I'm… and I'm here… you. _Said a voice.

Then another voice yelled, _You!_

All of a sudden the computer turned light blue. And a rattling came from Megan's bathroom.

"Ah!" Megan yelled and stepped back as something was emerging out of the computer screen. She grabbed her pillow on her bed and got ready to swing at whatever came out of it. When the light faded Megan could see a bunch of animal characters standing there. Also the rattling in the bathroom stopped.

A blue hedgehog like creature looked around the room with surprise in his eyes. Then he saw Megan standing there with the pillow, ready to swing, so he said, "Hi. Who are you?"

"Ah!" she yelled again and swung. _Bam! _The Hedgehog went flying into the wall.

A red echidna said, "I like her already."

"Oh? Well you won't like it when my foot meets with your butt, Knucklehead," the hedgehog said angrily.

"Bring it Sonic!" the red one yelled.

As Sonic got up and advanced closer to the echidna, a rabbit type creature whimpered, "Please, Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles don't fight. We are being very rude to our hostess."

Sonic said, "Well she isn't the most polite girl I've ever met." He rubbed his head. Then he looked over at the blonde girl standing there, with wide eyes and a huge grin on her face, as she looked at all the characters.

The black hedgehog frowned and said, "What are you looking at Blondie?"

Megan said, "My dream come true." And she screamed again.

Shadow took out his gun and said, "I swear if you do that again, I'll kill you."

The pink hedgehog smacked Shadow in the back of the head with her giant hammer and said, "I'll kill you if you threaten her again."

Megan grinned and said, "Don't mess with Amy, Shadow. She will kick your butt if you mess with her enough."

"Huh?" Amy asked, "You know who we are?"

"I know who all of you are. You are, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio, and Charmy."

There was a pause and finally Tails asked, "Are you a stalker?"

"No, just a huge obsessed fan who thinks that she died and went to heaven."

"Fan? How do you know about us?"

Megan looked puzzled then grabbed a Game Cube game case and shoved it into Tails hands and said, "Because you're in Video games, comics, TV shows, stories, etc."

Sonic's eyes got wide and he said, "So you mean, we are Animation Characters who don't exist except in a bunch of kids imaginations and in video games?"

"Uh yeah, maybe I shouldn't have told you…"

Sonic grinned and said, "_I_ would kill you if you didn't. I mean, sure we might not exist or nothing, but I'm the main character!"

Everyone sweat dropped, except for Megan who couldn't do that. Megan then remembered that something had been rattling in the bathroom. So she walked over to it and opened the door.

And she screamed.

Shadow covered his ears and said, "What did I say earlier about yelling?"

Sonic was still staring at the game and said, "Something about don't do it and you'll kill us if we do. Hey, I'm on a team with Knuckles? That ain't right."

"Oh my God!" Megan said.

"What," Sonic asked looking up, "I thought that you played this game before, miss fan. It shouldn't be news for you." Then he saw what Megan saw.

A calico kitty was standing there. She wore black jeans and a t- shirt with a skull on it.

"Ma- Maddie?" Megan asked stuttering.

"That's my name. Don't where it out," the cat said.

Megan fainted.


	3. Traitors

World's Collide Chapter Three 

"Is she waking up?" a small voice asked.

"Wha?" Megan mumbled, opening her eyes. "What happened?"

She sat up looking around. She didn't have to look far. Right in her face was the cuteness, otherwise known as Maddie. Megan's eyes got really wide.

"Oh good you're awake," said the little tortoise shell. "Now, Shadow wants to know if you're going to be screaming at them all day, or should he just kill you now?"

Megan blushed, realizing how stupid she must seem, "Sorry, I'll stop…"

Maddie nodded, "Good. Now get me some food, I'm hungry."

"Okay…" Megan said not really believing that all of this was happening. "I'll get the dry fo-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down girl," the kitten said with a hiss. "Who says I want to eat any of that crap. And I doubt our guests want to eat it either."

Megan looked a little taken back then said, "Okay then what will it be?"

"I think pizza sounds good," Maddie said.

"No way! Chili dogs!" a voice whined from behind Megan.

Megan sighed, knowing who it was, "Sonic, I can't get both chili dogs and pizza. And not everyone here likes chili dogs."

Sonic rubbed the bump on his head, "Oh okay, I just thought that since you attacked me you would be at least nice enough to get me what kind of food I'd like."

Megan bit back a rude comment and sighed, "Chili dogs then?"

Sonic smirked, "With extra chili!"

"But I want pizza!" Maddie complained tugging on Megan's jeans. "Mommy please!"

Not able to resist, Megan said, "Fine! We'll order pizza, go down to Sonic and get the chili dogs, come back, and by then the pizza should have arrived."

"Go down to Sonic?" the blue hedgehog asked. "They have a restaurant named after me!"

"Uhh," Megan, "Sure, okay."

"I love this world!" Sonic yelled jumping up and down.

"We better leave before his ego gets any bigger," Amy whispered to Rouge. She nodded in agreement.

Sonic heard this and said, "Ha ha! Very funny."

"Well it's the truth," Shadow said who was sitting on Megan's bed.

"What about you Shadow? Your ego is off the charts too."

Shadow laughed, "Too? You just admitted it Sonic!"

"I… what?" the hedgehog asked confused.

Megan got up and went over to her phone before another fight broke out. She pretended to be dialing the Pizza Shop but was actually calling Alex. She walked into the hall so no one would listen in.

Four rings passed and then Megan's best friend's voice came on. "Hello?" Alex asked.

"Hi Alex it's me. Can you be down at the Sonic in fifteen minutes?"

"Uh," she said with uncertainty, "I can, but Eli's over."

"Fine bring him too… Hey he's over and you didn't tell me? Well say 'Hi' for me!"

"Okay," Alex said. In the background Megan could here her talking. When she came back on Alex laughed, "He says 'back at you!' So we'll be there in fifteen minutes?"

"Perfect!"

"Do you want me to bring anything?" Alex said. _Please say yes. Please say yes, _she thought.

"Bring whatever you want. I gotta go. Bye," Megan said hanging up the phone and then began dialing the Pizza Shop. Out of the corner of her eye Megan could see something furry. There, peaking behind the slightly opened door a certain little fox was eavesdropping. "Ahh!" he said and ran back in.

Megan was about to run after him, but stopped and shrugged it off. _It's not like I did anything wrong. Eli and Alex won't hurt them, _she thought.

"Okay let's go," Megan yelled. All of the Sega Characters followed Megan downstairs. Luckily Megan's father was in the office typing and mother was upstairs watching TV. So Megan could leave and be back before either knew she was gone. If they did find out, Megan would be grounded so bad that it made her sick just thinking about it. And if they found out fictional characters were walking around the house and Maddie had the ability to talk, walk on two legs, and wear clothes that would be trouble too. Megan thought that they would take her leaving the house, without an adult, worse.

When they were all outside everyone seemed to relax. _Great, no one saw us. We might actually be able to pull this off, _thought Megan. Just then Amy let out a scream.

"Ahhh!"

"Amy! What's wrong?" Sonic said, turning around to look at the pink hedgie.

"Look!" Amy said, pointing at the sky.

Everyone looked up at where she was pointing. Right above them was the fattest man in the world other wise known as Eggman. The doctor was in his little floating robot of coarse (I wonder how he fits in there?)

"Eggman!" they all yelled.

"Yes Eggman. I wondered were all of you had gone so I made six copies of a chaos emerald and used chaos control to find you," the old man said.

"Aww. How sweet. He doesn't know what he would do without us," Rouge said in a silky mocking voice.

"Be quiet Batgirl or I'll clip your wings."

"I'd like to see you try!" Rouge yelled getting steamed.

Maddie put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Save it for someone else. He's not worth it."

Rouge thought for a moment and then nodded, "Damn right, that ugly monkey ain't worth my time."

Maddie smiled then looked up at Eggman. He was awfully close to the roof of Megan's house. The oak tree too…

Shadow cocked his gun and pointed it at Eggman, "Now get out of here before I get bored."

Eggman laughed, "You really think I haven't made my Egg Dingy (what he floats in) bullet proof. You are forgetting that I am the mad genius here."

Tails whipped his tails around and hovered off the air, "You're just mad!"

Eggman smirked, "Guilty as charged." He grabbed the controls and began firing lasers. Everyone ducked, except for Charmy. The little bee got his wings fried and fell to the ground. Cream rushed over to help him up.

"Oww!" he said putting his arm on Cream's shoulder for support. "Now I can't fly."

"Ha ha!" Eggman laughed.

Sonic curled up into a ball and began to spin and charge up, but the doctor was ready. He let off a super ray and hit Sonic directly. Sonic went spiraling into the air screaming, "Hot!"

Eggman then aimed at Megan, but Shadow had been quicker. He pulled out a green chaos emerald, grabbed Megan's arm, and said the famous words, "Chaos Control!"

He teleported Megan and him behind the big oak tree Megan used to play on as a kid.

"Stay here," the black hedgehog ordered and teleported again before Megan could say anything.

She peaked from behind the huge tree and saw Knuckles throw one of the rocks, that made up her dad's garden, at Eggman. And those are some _big _rocks.

Above Knuckles was Rouge, she was doing a screw kick, but Eggman blocked it. He then shot off another laser and blew up one of the rocks thrown at him. He floated higher and shot Rouge with a laser blast. She fell back and hit the ground.

Knuckles was closest to her so he chucked one more rock at Eggman. Then he ran over and held out a huge hand to pull her up. She took it, but when she tried to get up a spasm of pain ran through her leg. Rouge fell back with a cry. Knuckles stared at her leg and realized that it was swollen. So was her wing. _Great, _he thought, _as if things weren't bad enough. _Rouge looked at where he was staring. To her horror she saw that her leg _and_ wing were broken.

Eggman took advantage of this and ran off another round of lasers at them, but Shadow shot the lasers down with his own gun. Then from out of no where they heard a yowl. Maddie jumped off the roof of Megan's house and directly onto Eggman!

"Ahh!" Eggman screamed as Maddie dug her claws into Eggman's fleshy head. He tried rocking the Egg Dingy to throw her off, but Maddie had a good hold on him. He then flung the controls to the right so violently that the Egg Dingy did a 360 degree turn, causing the little kitten to go flying. Also causing the Egg Dingy to spin out of control.

It kept spinning and twirling around. It actually looked like a top. Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles heads were following it until they all had headaches. Then, the Egg Dingy smashed into the tree Megan was hiding behind, causing it to snap. It began to fall!

"Ahh!" Megan screamed (again!). The tree was going to crush her!

All of a sudden, the tree stopped falling. Megan opened her eyes. She was amazed to see strong arms holding back the tree. _Green_ hands.

"Don't worry miss! The Chaotix Detective Agency is here to save the day," Vector the crocodile said with a toothy grin.

While Megan was staring at his teeth, an invisible hand swiftly took hers and pulled her away.

"Okay Eggman! Time to finish this!" Sonic yelled. He then pulled out a chaos emerald from behind him. Shadow say this and thought that Sonic could use some help, so he pulled out the green chaos emerald again.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled. "Chaos Blast!" said Shadow.

That ugly fat man _never_ stood a chance.

"Ahh!" Eggman screamed as his Egg Dingy blew up, sending him hurtling into the atmosphere.

"Bye!" Charmy yelled and waved adios to him.

"Oh please Charmy. He's not going to wave back," said a voice. Just then the air around Megan shimmered and reveled a purple chameleon, other wise known as Espio.

Megan stared at him for a moment, a little unsure. Then, "Thanks for saving me guys. That tree would have squashed me."

Vector grinned, "All part of being a detective, helping, saving, and rescuing ani- I mean people."

Espio nodded and let go of Megan's hand.

Charmy ran over and said in a high voice, "Glad to help!"

Megan rolled her eyes at the little bee and let out a huff, "Actually Charmy, you didn't help at all. In fact, I remember correctly, you were hiding behind Cream and Tails the whole time."

Cream and Tails giggled when Charmy turned slightly red.

"Heh heh, Charmy. She got you," Tails snickered.

"Yeah, well… What did you do foxboy?" Charmy asked sourly.

Tails stopped laughing and then blushed, "Uh well…"

Charmy had a smirk on his face, "Well?"

Tails was about to give up the argument when Sonic cut in, "Apparently Charmy, he was protecting you."

That got a laugh out of everyone, well, everyone except Charmy. Tails turned to Sonic and whispered, "Thanks."

Sonic grinned and whispered back, "No problamo lil' bro."

Tails all of a sudden felt guilty and began to tell Sonic about Megan's phone call, but was interrupted when Rouge just noticed that Knuckles was holding her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked and began to squirm.

Knuckles put her down and asked, "What the heck is your problem? You didn't mind until just now?"

Rouge huffed, "I was hurt then, but now I'm fine. Don't you dare touch me again." She turned around and walked over to where Amy and Cream were.

Knuckles growled and said angrily, "Why would I want to?"

Sonic interrupted and said, "Dude, why wouldn't you want to?"

Everyone just stared at him, but Amy did a little bit more. "What did you just say!" she screamed pulling out her piko piko hammer.

Sonic ran behind Shadow, "Nothing ma'am."

Just then, before anyone could say anything more, they heard a voice.

"Whheee!"

Shadow looked around him and then looked up. He saw a certain little kitty sliding down the roof of Megan's house. Maddie skidded to a stop.

"Maddie?" Shadow asked, "How did you get up there?"

"When Eggman made the whole Earth spin. Look out, here I come!" Maddie then kicked with her back legs and hurled herself into the air, like a rocket. Too bad her landing was not as cool.

She just seemed to stop in midair and fall. Boom! The poor kitten landed square on her back.

Everyone rushed over to see if she was okay. The tortoise shell cat got herself into a sitting position. When Maddie was upright she swiped a paw over one ear in embarassment, "You know, that whole 'cats land on their feet' thing is just a myth. I've been jumping my whole life and 99.9 of the time I land either on my head or back."

Megan nodded sadly, "That is true," and helped her up.

"I can't believe you would say something so sexist Sonic," Maddie told him as the little group headed toward the Sonic at the corner.

"Well, I can't believe Knuckles is so gay that he doesn't want to."

Amy had told Maddie of the little incident before Maddie's jumping incident. (Wow there were a lot of incidents!)

"Your mom Sonic," Knuckles commented.

Sonic was about to say something really crushing, but decided against it. No need to get in a fight and get his butt whooped.

Megan smiled knowing that Sonic had lost that round, "Come on guys! Cheer up! Were almost there."

Again Tails felt guilty about not telling Sonic about Alex and Eli. He couldn't speak to Sonic though; he was walking next to Megan.

_Come on Tails think. Who can you tell? _Tails then decided that Shadow would be the next best thing. Maybe even better.

Tails slowed his pace so that he was at the back with Shadow. The black hedgie looked deep in thought, but then once Tails was right beside him, the hazy look in his eye was gone and Shadow was instantly alert.

"Shadow?" Tails asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes and nodded. _Now what?_ he thought.

"When Megan called for a pizza, she first called some people named Alex and Eli. Megan told them to meet her at Sonic."

Shadow's ears perked up. _A trap?_

"What do you think Shadow? Should we tell the others and run?" Tails whispered with uncertainty and eagerness in his voice.

Shadow shook his head, "No, let's see who and what they are. If they're bad news we run. If not, they might be able to help us get home."

Tails nodded, "Okay, good thinking. I never thought of that."

Shadow didn't respond. He was focusing on Megan. _ Who are you taking us too? Or what? _He then looked at Maddie. _Are you in on this too? Traitors._

**Author's Notes: Holy cow! 8 pages! So tired! Aching fingers! Sore back! … Oh well it was worth it! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Sorry this took so long, you may blame teachers and homework for that! And writers block! So what do you think will happen next? If you want to give me ideas I ask that you email me or leave ideas in a review. (A review would be better because I have no idea how to check email without my dad's help!) Now review my slaves! Review! Muuhaaa! Muuhaaa! Eh hm… Sorry! Review!**


	4. Alex and Eli Poor Tails

Worlds Collide: Chapter Four 

_Traitors!_ Shadow thought. _How could we've been tricked so easily? How could _I_ let my guard down? _Shadow glared angrily at Megan and Maddie. _It won't happen again._

Maddie's fur on the back of her neck stood up as she felt the hedgehog's eyes on her. They seemed to burn a hole into her pelt. She looked over her shoulder to see the angry hedgehog curl up his lip. Maddie, not really understanding, curled up her lip too. Right at SHADOW!

Shadow's scarlet eyes widened with shock. _How dare she! That fur ball curled up her lip at me! Me! _

Just as Shadow was thinking up a great come back, Megan announced that they were there. Everyone stopped walking and looked at the restaurant.

"This is it?" Sonic complained. "They don't even have a statue of me! Of my face at least."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Sonic, that would drive business _away._" Sonic made a rude gesture with his hand. "Ha ha very funny Knucklehead."

"I thought so," he said with a smirk and received a high five from Espio.

Rouge grinned too. She went and sat on one of those red and blue benches. After she had seated herself, the bat looked down at her twisted leg. It was pretty screwed up. _Damn it Eggman! Why here? _

Rouge then tried to move it but got no response besides a sharp pain traveling up the leg into her thigh. She winced, not going to show the tears that welled up in her eyes. _Get a hold of yourself! You've faced worse than this._ Even though she told herself this Rouge didn't have much hope for hiding this pain for long.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Megan were trying to get everyone's orders together. They went from creature to creature. (What, I can't say person.)

"Okay Amy what do you want?" Megan asked getting ready to write down the order on a napkin that Maddie had found on the concrete ground. The pen she found in her back pocket, still wondering how it got there.

"Sonic," the pink hedgie said with sparkly eyes.

Megan grinned, "Something I _can_ get you? I can't even get myself a boyfriend."

Amy smiled, "Oh I don't want to be his girlfriend. I want to be his wife." (You can here Sonic choking in the background.)

Megan laughed and said, "I wish you luck! Now what to eat?"

"I'll have a corn dog."

"C-O-R-N-D-O-G," Megan spelled carefully writing the order down. (Hey, no one said I was good at spelling!)

Maddie smiled knowing that they were almost ready to place the order when once again she felt someone's eyes on her. The tortoise shell kitten looked over her shoulder and sure enough, saw Shadow scowling at her. Maddie narrowed her eyes and turned around to face the black hedgehog.

"What's your problem?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes too, "That we've been so stupid to listen to you traitors."

"What do you mean?"

Vector overheard the conversation, mainly because he was eavesdropping. "Traitors? What's going on here?" he asked a little to loudly. This got everyone's attention.

"What?" Sonic asked completely lost, like usual.

Shadow realized this was his chance, "These two," he said pointing at Megan and Maddie, "are leading us into a trap!"

Megan's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. Amazingly she managed to spit out, "No… we're not..."

"Yes you are," Tails accused spinning his tails, "I heard you on the phone telling someone named 'Alex' to meet us here."

Maddie looked at Megan and said in a small voice, "Is that true? Is Alex really coming?"

Megan nodded.

Maddie slowly turned to Tails and looked at him with a face of pity, "May God have mercy on your soul."

No sooner had she said it, a scream was heard from behind the little fox, a scream Megan and Maddie knew very well.

Tails was about to turn around to see what all the hubbub was, but was lifted off the ground quickly and brought into a hug.

"Ohh, he's so cute!" Alex cooed squeezing the poor fox even tighter. "Sooo, Cute!"

Megan grinned happy to see her best friend, "Hey, Al. Uhh…"

Tails tried to squirm out of her grasp, but failed. He let out a muffled cry, "Help!"

Alex brought him out to arm's length and stared at the wiggling ball of fur. Tails stopped struggling and looked at his attacker who was staring into his blue eyes.

And then… "AHHHH!!!!"

Shadow closed his eyes and brought his hands up to his ears. _Not again!_

Alex dropped Tails and let out another ear-piercing screech. Megan clapped a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Calm down Alex. You can't make a scene."

Alex finally stopped and looked at all the characters around her, staring at her.

Megan removed her hand from Alex's mouth. Alex's eyes looked ready to burst. "Please tell me I'm _not_ dreaming."

Megan grinned, knowing Alex would be excited, "Al, you're not dreaming."

Both girls looked at each other, grinned, and then let out a shriek at the same time.

Shadow pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex, "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex," she squeaked a bit terrified now. "Please don't kill me Shadow…"

Shadow narrowed his eyes into little slits and growled, "How do you know me? I've never met you in my life."

Alex, still terrified, said, "Obsession."

Shadow looked confused so Alex pulled off her backpack and rummaged through it, "Uh… I know I put it in here… somewhere… Here we go!" She pulled out the Shadow the Hedgehog video game for Gamecube.

Sonic quickly snatched it out of her hand and began reading the back.

"No way! This game is about… _Shadow?!_"Sonic said, eyes wide.

Alex looked a bit uneasy and held out her hand, "Uh… if you… give it back…I can…explain."

Sonic ignored her, completely focused on not being the main character. He flipped the game over, "Hey, my picture isn't even on the front. What are people thinking?"

Alex was very ticked by now, "They're thinking you should give me back the game!" And she dove for the hedgehog.

Sonic easily avoided her by swiftly running over to Megan. You couldn't even see him move.

Megan laughed at the look on Sonic's face, "I guess I should explain, if you ever touch Alex's game, she has to supervise. Also, if you have the first controller longer than a few minutes, she snatches it from you. These things are basically her babies."

Rouge huffed, "She needs a life."

Alex looked at the white bat and said, "Like you should be talking, Miss, 'All the jewels are mine to keep.'"

Rouge ginned and looked at a certain red echidna, "Well, it's true."

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Megan looked at Alex with confusion, "Hey Al?"

"Hm?"

"Wasn't Eli coming too?"

"He's here. I just don't know where…"

Megan told Alex to stay here with everyone, and try to get the food order right, while she went to look for Eli.

Figuring everyone was pretty hungry; Alex placed the order on the napkin Maddie gave her. Her questions could wait.

When she was done Alex stared at all the characters, which were staring at her. Her gaze shifted from face to face. Finally Alex decided to just stare at Maddie.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Alex asked.

Maddie laughed, "Can't quite place me?"

Alex squinted at the kitten and lifted up her glasses to get a better look. She put them back down and shrugged her shoulders, "No sorry. Are you a new character? Or are you in one of the comics?"

Again Maddie laughed, "Neither silly! I'm _real!_"

Just then, Megan and Eli came walking over. Eli's eyes were huge, like dinner plates.

Eli opened his mouth and said, "So these are…"

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

Eli grinned a Jackpot grin, "AW- SOME!

Sonic looked at his friends, "Is anyone else here feeling like an animal in a zoo?"

All the Sega characters raised their hands.

"Good," the blue hedgehog said, "so it's not just me."

"Took them long enough," Amy grumbled. All the characters were hiding behind a Dumpster as the waitress brought out the food, so not to be seen.

Sonic nudged Shadow in the rib, "Hey Shads, you could get a job here."

Shadow pushed Sonic away and rubbed his side, "What do you mean Faker?"

Sonic ignored the 'Faker' comment and pointed at the waitress's roller skates, "You'd be a natural. You got the skates, the speed, the balance. And most importantly, I bet you would look great in the apron."

"What you say!" the black hedgie yelled and clenched his fists. The others laughed.

Sonic put his hands up, "Hey I gave you three compliments and when I say something nice about how you look, you freak out on me. Gosh, Shadow you are so hurtful." Sonic put a hand to his heart to add drama.

Shadow grumbled, "You gay little monkey."

Sonic just laughed.

Megan came over to the Dumpster and crouched down to their level, "Could you guys be any louder? Eli had to fake a coughing fit to drown out your voices so the waitress couldn't hear you."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah did you get the food?"

Megan sighed, "Yes we got the food. You little pig."

Maddie giggled, "No, he's a gay monkey."

Everyone burst into laughter, but Megan just stood there confused. She shrugged it off and told them to follow her.

Author's Notes: Oh yeah I'm done! (Crowd goes wild!) Thank you! Thank you! I'd like to thank my mom and dad and Alex and Eli. Without them I could not have achieved this goal and won this beautiful trophy (Holds it up and realizes that it's Knuckles). Ohh! Huggles!

**"Ahh!" Knuckles screams and runs away. (Leaves a trail of smoke)**

**Okay, well all Sonic characters belong to Sega. Sorry it took so long (again) but school, writers block, mom and dad, and confirmation got in the way. P.S. Go to my website and you'll see why. (Grabs butterfly net and chases Knuckles!)**


	5. Who does Shadow remind you of?

Worlds Collide

Chapter Five

"Okay, let me get this straight. Sonic, Shadow, and everyone else were sent here _through_your _computer_, all thanks to her? All because she scratched up your disk?" Eli said, pointing at Maddie.

Megan stuffed her mouth with another tot. "Yep, that sounds about right. You got it."

"Finally! The dork is finally becoming useful!" Eli said happily. Maddie winced at her nickname.

"Do you at all know how long they're going to stay here?" Alex asked looking at Tails with hope in her eyes. Tails sweat dropped and hid behind Sonic.

The gang was heading back to Megan's house. Megan was leading the way, with Sonic at her heels, not wanting to be left out of the adventure. On his left were Tails, Cream, and Amy. Alex and Eli were a few steps behind.

Behind them were the Chaotix, talking about building a new base around here. To their right was Knuckles, quiet like usual. Maddie was struggling to keep up with him, but holding on. A few feet away was Shadow, lost in his thoughts.

Finally, Rouge was at the very back. She couldn't keep up very well with her busted wing and leg. She gave a little moan or yelp every step. "Lucky" for her everyone was too far ahead to hear.

Maddie began to slow down and soon was right in front of Shadow. She turned around to face him, and began walking backwards.

The black hedgehog looked at her with a snarl on his face, "What do you want?"

Maddie just tilted her head to the side and examined Shadow's face. Her eyes studied him like a book. Shadow began to feel like a bug under a microscope so he stopped walking. Maddie did too.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shadow said, moving over to the right to go around her, but Maddie just got in the way. He went to the left and again, Maddie got in the way.

Shadow was getting tired of this, so he pushed her to the side, like opening a door. He continued to walk away.

Now Maddie was right behind him. She looked at his fur with her big yellow eyes. _He's just like… _She gasped all of a sudden and stopped walking. Her gasp startled Shadow so he turned around and pointed his gun at her.

"For the love of God! What is your problem!"

Maddie smiled, "Yep. I knew it! You're just like her!"

Shadow stared at her for a couple seconds, and then put down his gun. "Like who?"

He never got an answer. Maddie ran past him, trying to catch up with Megan, Alex, and Eli.

Rouge had caught up with Shadow and stared at him, then at the little kitten, then back at Shadow. "What was all that about?" she asked.

Shadow turned to look at her, "I… don't know?"

Rouge shrugged and took another step.

"Ugh…"

Shadow's eyes widened. "What happened to you," he said, looking at Rouge's wing.

Rouge, "Eggman happened."

"Oh… You need help?" the black hedgehog asked.

"No! I'm just fine. Now, go run or whatever it is you hedgehogs do!" the bat said turning away from him.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

"Mommy! Mommy!" the kitten called, catching up to everyone.

Megan turned around and saw Maddie come running up behind the Chaotix. Knuckles and Espio easily sidestepped and got out of the way. Vector, too, stepped out of the kitten's way. Charmy was not so lucky.

Maddie ran him over. She didn't even see him. (Ever hear that little nursery rhythm? 'Won't my Mama be so proud of me?' Well, this is the squishing part of the song!)

Charmy sat up, with Maddie's paw print on his forehead. He could hear Vector laughing.

"Aww! Shut up Vector!" the angry little bee said, starting to stand up.

"Ha! You suck-ER! Ha! She tore you up!" Vector was having a Hay Day with this. Even Espio was laughing.

"Heh, heh. Poor kid… Never stood a chance against that ball of FLUFF!" Espio had tears in his eyes.

Charmy stuck his tongue out at the two.

Fortunately the others had seen this whole ordeal so Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream got out of the way.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Amy said pulling out her hammer to warn Maddie what would be coming her way.

"Sorry! But I gots to tell Mommy!" Maddie said quickly, skidding to a halt.

Megan looked at her. "Okay, since when am I you mom? And what are you talking about?"

Cream looked at the kitten with a look of concern, "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Maddie stared at her, "What? Hurt? Me? Pfft! I never get hurt! I'm indestructible!"

Sonic walked over to her and pinched Maddie's arm.

"Oww!" she jumped. "What was that for?" she said rubbing her arm.

Sonic grinned, "Just seeing if you were being sarcastic. I can never tell."

Maddie gave him a 'What are you, an idiot' look.

Tails rubbed his nose, "Sonic, you know that she can get hurt. In science, the Law of "

Eli shouted, "Will you get on with it! Gosh! No more school please!"

Alex glared at Eli, "Don't interrupt Tails! Or yell at him for that matter!"

Eli cringed under her cross look, "Yes ma'am…"

Knuckles joined the group.

Megan just stared at Eli, "Anyway… You were saying Maddie?"

Maddie jumped up and down, obviously hyper, "It's Shadow! Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

Megan, Alex, and Eli all stared at the black hedgehog walking past Charmy and a laughing crocodile, chameleon.

"Uhh…" Eli said.

Alex got a puzzled look on her face, "Hmm…"

Megan stared at him a bit harder.

Maddie had her hands in a circular motion, telling them to speed up.

Eli shook his head, "Nope! Doesn't ring any bells."

Alex looked at Megan, "I got nothing."

Megan shrugged.

Shadow finally was with the gang. A gang who was staring at him like a book. Just like Maddie had.

He sighed, "What are you guys looking at?"

No one said anything. They just kept staring.

Shadow gritted his teeth together. He pulled out his rifle and cocked it (right?), "What the bloody hell is your problem?!"

Megan, Eli, and Alex gasped.

Megan looked ready to faint again.

Shadow pointed his gun at the blond-headed girl, "Well?

Alex gaped at the black hedgie.

Eli lost the strength in his legs and was kneeling on the ground.

Megan whispered one word, "Missy!"

Author's Notes: I'm DONE! I know it was a short crummy chapter and you all hate me now wipes away tear . But I had to get it done before more Writer's Block enters my head. Or before my schedule is jam-packed again.

Now back to business, does anyone know who Missy is?

Alex and Eli raises their hands

Okay… anyone else? No? Good! That means I have no stalkers! Funky Dance

Joey gets up and starts dancing to the Bunny Hop!

What do you think will happen? Will Rouge get better? Will Charmy seek revenge? Will Espio stop laughing? Will Vector? Will I ever get to the Knuxougeness?


	6. Shadow in a Cat Fight

Worlds Collide 

**Chapter Six**

"Missy? Who's Missy?" Amy asked confused.

Megan was to shaken up to answer. Maddie, seeing this, stepped in.

"Missy is my "sister." Actually one of Megan's cats, we're not really related."

"Wait. You're comparing Shadow to a _girl_? A girly little pussy cat?" Sonic asked in disbelief. Then he fell over laughing; "This is the best day of my life!"

Shadow growled making Sonic shut up. Then he turned towards Maddie, "Explain yourself, girl."

Maddie put her hands on her hips, "Well Missy is not any where ni…_What_ did you just call me? You know I got a name."

Shadow just stared at her coldly, "I'll call you what I ever I want to call you. Whether it's girl, cat, or bitch, it's all the same."

Maddie hissed, "Who died and made you king? What gives you the right to order everyone else around?"

Shadow, seeming to ignore her, walked over to Alex, snatched the backpack out of her trembling hands, and rummaged through it. Finally he pulled out the Shadow the Hedgehog game.

"_This_, gives me the right!" he said, eyes blazing. They seemed to challenge anyone to disagree with him. Unfortunately, Maddie was just as hard headed as the black hedgehog.

Letting her claws slide out into the open Maddie pointed her hand at Shadow accusingly, "That proves nothing except that a bunch of nerdy people had nothing better to do with their lives, but make a game when a dumbass hedgehog yells 'Damn' all the time and makes stuff blow up for all the nerdy kids on this crappy planet!"

Megan, Alex, and Eli, "Hey!"

Shadow's eyes widened, "You'll regret calling me that you dirty fur ball!" He took a step closer to try to intimidate the hotheaded kitten. But Maddie was unfazed. She always had a way to see deep down inside people. Or maybe she's just stupid. Yeah, that was probably it.

Maddie hissed in anger and bared her fangs, but did not move. She knew she could not win this fight, but she was good at talking her way out of situations. So she said bravely, "You will treat me with respect whether you like it or not." Her voice didn't even waver and she looked him straight in the eye, hoping that it would be enough to calm the hedgie down without having to fight.

Obviously she had not paid very close attention to the game.

Shadow clenched his fists and kept walking towards the feline. Lucky for Maddie, Cream was using her head.

"Mr. Shadow please! We must not draw attention to ourselves. Not if we want to get home without Dr. Eggman trying to capture us.

Tails stepped in too, "Come on Shadow, everyone here knows that you're the toughest out of all of us."

Knuckles opened his mouth to disagree, but Eli glared at him telling him to not say a word. Knuckles's mouth shut.

Shadow closed his eyes and just stood there for a while, deciding whether or not he should skin the raging ball of fur in front of his. Finally, Shadow opened his eyes and said, "Thank Cream and Tails. Because of them, you won't die tonight." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

The Chaotix had just joined the group. The only odd thing was that Espio was carrying Rouge.

Shadow smirked when he saw this.

"What happened?" Megan asked in concern.

Rouge huffed, "It's a long story and I'm to tired to talk about it. Keep walking Espio." She waved her hand as if she was in charge.

Espio just rolled his eyes, but he didn't move.

Shadow looked over at Maddie, "You said I was acting like I was king and in charge. Well, tell her that she's acting like she's queen and she'll just say, 'Your point is?'"

Maddie smiled and seemed to relax a bit more. _Maybe he isn't so bad._

**Author's Notes: OMG! I actually typed! (Women screaming in background) Well, it's not long, but it will do! Okay now people I am serious, if I don't see more reviews I will stop writing or even take this story off. Only like two people reviewed last time! And I told one of them to do it! Please! I want to know if you like it or if I'm just wasting my time! So please REVIEW!**


	7. Chilidog or Life?

Worlds Collide Chapter Seven 

**Walking back to Megan's house (STILL! P.S. Shut- UP Al!)**

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were hurt!" Megan scolded Rouge for like, the seventeenth time. And yet, Rouge hadn't been fazed.

"Well, you didn't ask," Rouge said calmly.

Megan sighed, "Well, it's not like I was going to ask you 'Hey Rouge, did you break all the bones in your body?' I mean, God, I'm not that random." (Actually I kind of am…)

Rouge smiled, "You know, I think you are." (See even she knows it!)

Before Megan could reply Alex cut in, "Stop. You know she's right."

Megan crossed her arms, "Do you always have to be on someone else's side? And right?"

Alex laughed evilly, "That should prove to you that your always wrong, but you keep being bull headed."

Megan made two bullhorns at the top of her head with her fingers, her imitation of a bull. So sad…

Eli smiled in amusement, then he looked serious, "Um, guys? I think we should pick up the pace a little. We don't want Megan's folks to see that she's missing."

Cream looked over her shoulder at Megan and with a cute little smile asked, "That reminds me Megan. What are your parents like? Are they friendly?"

Megan smiled back at her, "My mom is. She's really nice, but she wouldn't really appreciate it if all of a sudden I brought home a bunch of 'animals.' Actually, she really doesn't like you 'Sonic' characters."

Charmy looked up at Megan with a puzzled face, "What d'ya mean?"

Megan looked at the little insect with an angry look on her face. _Well, seeing how you're apart of Sega that kind of sums it all up doesn't it little Charmy._

Instead, Megan said, "I don't know. I guess she doesn't like it because it moves to fast for her eyes."

Sonic suddenly turned around and ran back to Megan, coming to a screeching halt exactly one foot away from the tow headed girl. Then he struck the famous "Sonic" pose, with a thumbs up and a wink, "Don't worry! As soon as she gets a look at me she's going to be wanting to run faster and drive faster and bike faster and talk faster and-"

Sonic looked around and noticed that the group was heading on without him, and that he was being ignored.

"Fine then! Just for that, I'm not giving you my autograph!"

* * *

"Phew. I'm getting pretty tired," Amy said. The group was only a block away from Megan's house.

Megan smiled gently at the pink hedgie, "Don't worry Amy, just a little more to go.

Amy sighed sadly and dragged her feet along.

Eli leaned over to Sonic and whispered in his ear, "Get Amy to chase you so we can get to the house quicker."

Sonic stared at the human boy like he was nuts, "Yeah, right. Let me just raise my life insurance."

Eli thought for a little bit and then smirked evilly, "Do it and you can have my chili dog."

Before Eli could throw in his slushy (MAN I LOVE THOSE! AND TATER TOTS! GOTTA LOVE THE TOTS!), Sonic rushed over to Amy.

"Hey Ames bet you can't catch me!"

Amy looked up at him, "Right now Sonic, I can't even catch a cold."

Sonic looked like he was about to cry. _I want that chilidog. _Amy just walked past Sonic, not even looking at him obviously not in the mood.

_Chilidog. Life. Chilidog. Life... Chilidog it is then. Well, I lived a good life. _Sonic then made the boldest (and stupidest) descision of his life, "Gosh Amy, I knew you were getting heavy, but I didn't think you would slow down this much."

Amy's ears pricked up to see if she heard right. Then she took out her piko piko hammer, suddenly energized and furious. But mostly furious. "WHAT did you say? I must not have heard correctly. Because it sounded like you just called me _fat_."

_Dear Lord in Heaven, I'm going to die. _"Hey are you and Eggman related Amy? I suddenly see the resemblance," Sonic said and then turned around and ran. Ran for all he was worth. And for the chilidog.

"SONIC! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Amy screamed, her eyes ablaze in uncontrollable anger, her piok piko hammer ten times its normal size.

A streak of pink followed a streak of blue, in hot pursuit. Yep, Sonic was going to die.

Eli stared at them for a couple seconds then whispered, "Dear Lord, what have I done…"

**A/N: Annnnddd… Cut! Print! That's a wrap. Well, here I am. I'm still writing this story. I guess I will continue it. It's for my friends and all the readers and all the reviewers (Who technically are readers too, but I want to thank them again anyway). So, what's going to happen next? Is Sonic going to die? Are my parents going to find out about the gang and I? You wanna know how you find out? Review!**


	8. Saving Sonic's Blue Butt!

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Dear Lord, what have I done?" Eli asked in fear.

Megan and Alex both turned towards Eli very slowly. So slow that it made shivers travel down Eli's spine. Then, finally, Alex and Megan were looking straight at Eli, eyes ablaze in anger.

"How could you do that?"

"What's the matter with you!"

"You're going to get Sonic the Hedgehog KILLED!" Megan screamed.

"I didn't know he was going to say that!" Eli countered, knowing that he was going to get it good.

Knuckles and Shadow just stared at the yelling humans with looks of amusement on their faces.

Before Megan could strangle Eli, Tails stepped in and pushed the two humans apart. "Stop it! Now instead of killing each other, how about you go make sure Amy hasn't murdered Sonic," Tails looked at Eli, "And if she hasn't yet, then maybe you can stop her."

Eli swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

"Good. Now go!" Tails yelled.

Alex looked at the little kitsune with lust in her eyes. _He's so demanding… _

Tails noticed the look Alex was giving him and took a step away from the human girl.

* * *

_Feet don't fail me now! _Sonic thought running away from the angry pink hedgie.

_RunRunRunRunRunRunRunRunRun! _That was the only thought in Sonic's head at the moment.

Amy had different thoughts in her head. DieDieDieDieDieDieDieDie!

Sonic dashed around the corner that lead to Megan's house as soon as he was there he ran up the tree and hid in the branches, hoping the leaves would cover him.

Unfortunately Amy had been just fast enough to turn the corner as Sonic ran up the tree, so she knew exactly where Sonic was.

"SONIC!" she screamed, "Get your blue butt down here this instant!"

Sonic just cowered in the branches.

Amy pulled her hammer out from behind her and began hammering away at the tree. Oh yeah, Sonic was terrified.

"Amy don't!" Megan yelled as she turned the corner and saw the pink hedgehog, afraid her parents would hear. Or anyone for that matter.

Amy turned toward the blond human and curled up her lip. "No way! He totally deserves my hammer! You CANNOT be serious! You heard what he said."

Eli came running up behind Megan, "No! He didn't really mean that. I told him to say something to get you to hurry. It's not Sonic's fault."

Amy, "But, he still said it! No one forced Sonic to say anything."

Eli looked a bit embarrassed, "Um, well, I uh… Kind of bribed him…"

"Bribed him? With what?"

"A uh… chilidog…"

Several seconds passed. Tension crackled in the air as Amy absorbed this new information. Then with a blank look on her face she looked up at Sonic.

"Is that true?"

Sonic nodded, his eyes wide in fear.

Amy hung her head and began to tremble.

Everyone stared at the her in confusion. Everyone that is but Rouge. The white bat smirked knowing what was going to happen.

Finally Amy looked up at Sonic and had an evil grin on her face. "YOU CARE MORE ABOUT A STUPID CHILIDOG THAN ME!!!!!!!!!!!"

And thus, Amy began swinging away at the tree _again_.

* * *

"I can't believe it took two hours to calm Amy down," Alex said, sitting on a bench on Megan's porch. Her and Eli had gone to the back of Megan's house, along with all the characters. Megan had gone through the front to see if the her parents had noticed she was gone. They hadn't, but they were going to be leaving soon, they each had a meeting.

Eli nodded sadly, "I know, I feel bad."

Alex smiled at Eli, "Well, now you know not to interfere with Sonic and Amy's love life." She walked over to the cooler Megan's dad kept on the porch. She grabbed a Sprite for Eli and one for herself.

"Amen," Eli said, a grin replacing his frown.

"I wonder how they all got here," Alex said, throwing Eli his drink. She opened hers gently, hoping it wouldn't explode on her.

Eli opened his Sprite too, only quicker, "I don't know. And to tell you the truth, I really don't care."

Alex looked at Eli with puzzlement written all over her face.

"What I mean is, why worry about something that might happen. We don't know if they will go back. Let's just enjoy their company while we can."

Alex knocked her drink against Eli's, "Amen."

Just then Megan opened the back door, "Alright, my parents are GONE!"

A certain blue hedgehog heard this and shot through the door. He was followed by, well, everyone.

Maddie was only a few steps behind Sonic, and as soon as she was in the house she yelled, "Oliver! Callisto! Missy! I'm back!"

Only silence met her call.

Maddie looked up at Megan and gave her a look that just looked to darn pitiful for words. Megan sighed, then asked Maddie, "Do you think they were changed, like you?"

Maddie nodded with the most certain look on her face. "Please mom! You can call Callisto and Oliver easy! They only come to you."

Everyone was watching Megan, waiting for her answer. Megan seemed to think it over for a while, but Alex knew that Megan had already given in when Maddie looked up at her. Megan walked over to the drawer in the kitchen and took out a silver spoon. Maddie smiled gratefully at her owner.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Megan hit then spoon on the kitchen counter three times, and waited to hear little paws racing across the floor. And she did. Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy all pricked up their ears to listen.

Suddenly, a flash of tan and brown came shooting down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I'm here! I'm here!" a silky voice said as the tan blur skidded to a stop.

And every guys' jaw dropped.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a Siamese cat. She had blue eyes, and a brown mask on her face, to match her slim brown tail. She was very thin and wore a light pink tank top and a pink skirt. She also wore two hoop earrings.

Maddie smiled and ran over to the Siamese cat. The kitten threw her arms around her and began to cry.

The cat smiled gently and stroked Maddie's head.

Maddie looked up at her and said, "Hi Callisto."

* * *

**A/N: Duh! Duh! Duh! DUUUUHHHH! OMG! Callisto is a freakin Mobian! (woman screams in background!) So is Rouge going to get replaced? ANOTHER sexy girl in the group might be too much for her (and the boys) to handle! lol! I'm so glad I got this DONE! I actually just wrote this whole chapter today so I'm tired! Well I'm excited about the next chapter! You wanna know why? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? lol Sorry! Dory moment coming on! sings Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming swimming swimming! lol Read and Review! No flames!**


	9. Oliver!

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Callisto!" Maddie wailed, so glad to not be the only fur ball there anymore. 

Callisto smiled sweetly at the multi-colored kitten, who was still wrapped around the older cat, "It's okay Maddie. You were only gone for an hour. No big deal."

Maddie looked up at her with blurry eyes, "It felt like forever!"

Callisto turned her attention toward Megan, Alex, and Eli, "Did you guys give her a hard time again?"

The three humans pointed at Shadow, completely speechless.

Callisto lifted Maddie into her arms and walked over towards the black hedgie. Expecting to get into another fight, Shadow's mind began thinking up excuses of why he had been so mean earlier, without sounding like a total jerk. He was actually hoping to become friends with this feline. Maybe even more than friends…

Callisto stopped right in front of Shadow. She looked at him with her big, blue eyes and smiled a soft smile at him. He was totally speechless. His mind was racing and his heart was pumping so loud he was sure the whole world could hear it.

The Siamese cat took his hand. _Dear Lord, thank you! Thank you, thank you! _Shadow thought. Then he realized that he was holding something. It was Maddie!

He looked up at Callisto with a look of sheer duh. She said to him gently, "If you made her this upset, then you have to calm her down." There was no mockery in her tone, she was just telling him how it was going to be.

Shadow narrowed his eyes into little slits, not angry, just because he knew that he had lost the battle. "Yes Ma'am," he muttered softly.

A couple of seconds passed and then Maddie burst out laughing, "Hahaha! WHIPPED!"

Sonic, Amy, Vector, Charmy, Rouge, and Knuckles began laughing too. Espio grinned, holding back his snicker. Tails sent Shadow a sympathetic look and Cream and Cheese were totally lost. Even the humans were grinning.

Callisto frowned at them, "Now that's not very nice." All the guys shut up immediately, the girls stopped too, but only because they realized Callisto was right. And Rouge's side hurt when she laughed so she had to stop. She then wiggled out of Espio's arms and walked over to the kitchen table, where she sat in one of the wooden chairs to rest.

Callisto turned her crystal blue gaze back to the ebony colored hedgehog, "Thank you very much, Mr. Um?"

"Shadow. Just Shadow," he managed to spit out, his fur now the color of his eyes.

Callisto smiled at him again, "Thank you Shadow. You have no idea how much trouble that ball of fur," pointing at the kitten in Shadow's arms, "can be."

Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "I think I do know."

Before Callisto could question Maddie a voice asked, "Callisto? Maddie? You're not being rude to our guests are you?"

Maddie brought in a sharp breath and began squirming in Shadow's arms. He put her down quickly when she unsheathed her claws.

The kitten ran into the Family Room and began looking around. She seemed to be searching for something.

Shadow looked at Callisto with a look of puzzlement on his face, but Callisto didn't catch it. She was watching Megan with an amused smile on her face. The human girl looked just as excited as Maddie. More even!

Knuckles tugged on Megan's pants leg, "Hey! Who's the cat looking for?"

Megan all of a sudden scooped Knuckles up, besides his protests, and gave him a hug. Yeah, that random.

"Put me down! Help!" the red echidna cried. The Mobians just ignored him, watching Maddie explore. Sonic was actually jealous of the cat. _Why does she get to run around?_

Alex, "I knew it Megan! I knew you couldn't last that long! You were going to torment that poor thing eventually!"

Megan just grinned and then she said, "Okay guys, have fun! Just don't break ANYTHING!" In a flash Sonic was running up the stairs.

And with that, the rest of the group split up to search the house. But Megan still held Knuckles in her arms and Rouge was still sitting in the kitchen.

Knuckles looked really scared all of a sudden. "Wh- What are you going to d- do with me?" he stuttered.

Megan smiled sweetly and whispered, "I want you to meet someone." Then, Megan snapped her fingers twice and waited.

Finally the voice revealed himself, an orange tabby cat with green eyes. His tail curved to look like a ?.

Megan squealed a little bit, but then she set Knuckles down so that he was face to face with the cat.

"Knuckles," she announced, "this is Oliver."

* * *

**A/N: AHHH! Oliver! And Knuckles! Under my roof! (faints) OMG! For anyone that doesn't know me, (That's about everyone out there besides Al.) I'm obsessed with these two! This is like my Christmas, Hanukkah, New Year, and Birthday all wrapped up in one! Yeah me! Read and Review!**


	10. Don't touch MY Stuff!

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Hey! What are these?" Sonic asked, picking up a bunch of notebooks. One was purple, another red, and the third was pink with hearts on it. Sonic decided to search Megan's room. It looked like the most interesting room in the house.

Tails was sitting in Megan's computer chair, spinning around and around in it. He had followed Sonic in there to hide from Alex.

"I don't know. Open 'em up," the kitsune said as he turned on the computer. He really wanted to tinker with technology. Something normal at least to do. Well, normal for him.

Sonic quickly opened the red notebook. In it was a bunch of writing, all sloppy and written all over the pages. Sonic quickly got bored with reading it and threw the red notebook over his head, hitting Tails in the process.

"Owe!" he yelped and turned to glare at Sonic. Sonic sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his own head, "Sorry little buddy…"

Tails glare softened and he smiled slightly, "It's alright." Tails turned his gaze back to the computer. It was still loading the screen saver. _Poor Megan, _he thought. _How does she get anything done on this old thing? I could make it a million times faster…_ Tails smiled all of a sudden and decided to do just that. After he checked out the computer of course.

Sonic watched Tails mess around for a while, clicking on icons and other stuff. When became bored again he picked up and flipped through the purple notebook. He froze on the first page. It was a bunch of writing agian, but it was in bubble letters. They spelt S-O-N-I-C.

Sonic smiled, happy that the girl liked him. He really liked having a bunch of friends. He flipped the page and saw Tails's name written the very same way. Only under his name, at the bottom of the page something was scribbled down. Sonic squinted, trying to read the little letters. It read 'To: Alex From: Megan.'

Tails all of a sudden jumped in his seat. "Sonic!" Tails yelped. "Look!" Sonic ran over to the fox, looking at where he was pointing. It was at the computer screen.

Sonic, "What the-?"

* * *

Knuckles looked at Oliver. Oliver stared back at the red echidna. Finally, Oliver asked, "Are you really Knuckles? Guardian of the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles nodded slowly. He held out his huge hand, "Nice to meet you, um?"

"Oliver."

"Oliver. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands, Oliver not able to look Knuckles in the eyes.

Knuckles turned to Megan, "Why did you want to have us meet? No offense, but what is so special about _us_ meeting?"

Megan grinned, "Well, you each need the others help. Oliver needs help finding his string toy that he lost. And Knuckles needs help not being so gullible."

Knuckles, "I am NOT GULLIBLE!"

Oliver, "I didn't LOSE IT!"

Megan laughed, "And you both need to learn how to chill!"

* * *

Sonic stared at the screen in horror. A light blue hedgehog was on it. He looked a lot like Sonic, but he had emerald eyes, not yellow like his own. He also had dark blue tips on his quills. Next to the picture was a little description.

**Michael the Hedgehog**

**Like his father, Michael has the ability to run at the speed of light and can use Chaos Control. He is very daring and will do some of the wildest things. He loves to run, race, play basket ball, football, soccor, chilidogs, and to tease people.**

**Mother: Amy Rose**

**Father: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Siblings: None**

Tails looked at Sonic in concern. He waved a hand in front of the hedgehog's face, but Sonic didn't even see it.

"Hey Sonic? Sonic! It's not true! You're not a father. You and Amy are not parents. Hello, Mobius to Sonic?!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Tails. That's just..." The blue hedgie took in a shaky breath. "That's so weird."

Tails smiled sympathetcally, "I know. Take a look at this."

Tails scolled down the screen to two fox like creatures. The first one looked like a little jestor and the other kind of looked like an alien.

**Ben Prower**

**Ben is a sweet kid who just can't seem to ever be in a bad mood. If you hung out with him for only about a couple seconds it would seem like you grew up together. He loves to cook, explore, fly his dad's planes, and make models of planes.**

**Mother: Cream**

**Father: Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Siblings: Dylan Prower**

Sonic looked at Tails, waiting for him to freak out. But Tails was just fine. He actually looked happy.

"Oh my gosh," Sonic gasped. "You like CREAM!" That wiped the smile off the foxboy's face.

"Do not!" Tails said, blushing madly.

"Yes you do! You like Cream!" Sonic repeated stubbornly.

Tails sighed, not wanting to fight with Sonic right now. After all, he wasn't sure if he liked Cream or not. "Just look at the screen!" Tails said impatiently.

Sonic grinned knowing he was right. He turned his gaze back to the computer. The second creature looked like a green version of Tails, with a hula skirt on.

**Dylan Prower**

**Dylan is very quiet and shy. Also, the exact opposite of his brother. (He is nice though!) If you were with Dylan for like a million years, you might still not know a thing about him. Dylan loves to grow plants in flowers in his little garden, reading, tinker with machines, and just listen to music.**

**Mother: Cosmo**

**Father: Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Siblings: Ben Prower**

"What the HECK?! You have two kids? With different women?" Sonic yelped, totally lost.

Tails, "I- I guess... Wait! No I don't! This isn't real!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" Sonic shouted, a bit too loud.

A couple seconds past, and then the two shot down the stairs, to check on Cream and Amy.

* * *

"Alright. So that's twenty five dollars total," the Pizza Deliver Dude said. Megan shoved thirty dollars into his hand.

"Keep the change!" she chirped and slammed the door before he could thank her. Megan walked back into the Family Room and yelled, "OKAY GUYS! PIZZA'S HERE! STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Maddie ran into the room, followed by Callisto and Shadow. Then the Chaotix emerged from the basement, the Amy, Rouge, Alex, Cream, and Eli came in off the porch. Knuckles and Oliver were already in the Family Room, and Sonic and Tails shot down the stairs from Megan's Room, looking like they had seen a ghost.

Megan sat the pizzas down on the round coffee table, and went to go get plates. The girls sat around the table, the boys sat on the couch. Alex drug out two bean bag chairs, while Eli went to go get Megan's GameCube.

Maddie opened one pizza box and quickly grabbed a slice. Before anyone could say a thing Maddie snarfed down the slice and was ready for seconds. As she grabbed for the slice Callisto slapped her hand away.

Maddie, "Owe! You know, I think I miss you not being around."

Callisto ignored the little cat and said, "Maddie, when Megan brings back a plate put a couple slices on it and put it on the washing machine downstairs."

Maddie put her sore paw in her mouth and began sucking on it.

Callisto shook her head, "On second thought, could you do it Shadow? The washing machine is in the laundry room down there." She pointed to where Espio, Vector, and Charmy had come from.

Shadow nodded, "Sure but why?"

Callisto smiled, "Just something we do..."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Why does Callisto want to put food down there? She probably keeps it down there cuz she never eats in public... lol NOT! Well, I think this is one of the longest I'v written. I don't know really but it sure seems like a lot. Well, for the record, HAHA Sonic and Tails! That's what you get for going through MY stuff! Also, if you noticed, they only went through two of my notebooks. Not the pink one with hearts. If they do... Poor Knuckles... LOL! Read and Review!**


	11. Scary Drama

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

_Okay, so I take the food down to the laundry room and set it on the dryer, no washing machine, and then leave. I can do that, _Shadow went over his "mission" in his head for like the tenth time, not wanting to let Callisto down.

Everyone had finished eating and Megan, Alex, Eli, and Sonic were playing Sonic Riders. Megan was playing as Knuckles, Alex as Tails, Eli as Shadow, and Sonic as himself. Big shocker there. The rest of the group was watching and cheering whomever on.

Shadow grabbed the plate of pizza Callisto had made and headed down the stairs that led to the laundry room. When he had reached the bottom of the stairs he realized the room was really dark and dusty. He walked around it for a little while, trying to find anything out of place. The only thing he found was that there was another door. He knew it led to the basement, but the sign on the door was what surprised him. It read, 'The New CHAOTIX Base.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

_Alright, where's the damn machine? _Shadow thought, not really wanting to be down there for much longer. He turned his head to the left and was face to face with it.

"Found it," Shadow said to himself. He then realized the washing machine was too high for him to put the pizza on. He looked around for a chair or something, but found no such luck. His eye then caught sight of a laundry basket. _It'll do._

Shadow ran over to the basket and shoved it, finding it pretty light. Once, he was over to the machine he climbed up onto the basket and then jumped onto the machine. "That worked out perfectly," Shadow said, happy nothing bad happened.

Shadow then heard a small snicker coming from the basement door. Just then he realized it was open a little. A yellow eye shone there, watching him.

"Maybe I spoke to soon," Shadow growled and ran towards the door, throwing it open. But no one was there.

"Alright you coward," Shadow said, "Show yourself!" But no sound met his challenge. Only silence.

"No fair! Eli, you cheated," Sonic protested, throwing down the controller. Alex grabbed it like it was a baby falling to the floor. Megan looked at Alex, "You do know that's my controller, right?"

Alex looked down and sure enough it was Megan's controller, "Oh…"

Megan mimicked her, "Yeah. Oh..."

Eli smirked at Sonic, "I didn't cheat. I told you there were rails before we started. I even told you how to get on them. It was fair play."

Sonic grumbled, "You still cheated…"

Megan shook her head at Sonic, "I know. I always say these two cheat," she pointed at Eli and Alex.

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at her, "Um… Actually Megan you just suck."

Megan looked ready to punch the blue hedgehog, "I only suck at racing games! Give me a Knuckles stage in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and I'll kick all of you're butts."

Sonic laughed, but Alex said, "Don't laugh blue boy. She's like Knuckles's other half. She can totally kick butt in his levels."

"What about the other levels?" Amy asked.

Megan blushed, "Okay, I admit that I suck at those…"

Charmy piped up, "Why do you always play as Knuckles? I mean, why not someone else?"

Megan stared at the little bee like he was an enemy. "Are you crazy?!" Megan screeched. "If I play as someone else that means I'm not Knuckles. And if I'm not Knuckles, I'm going against all I believe in. Don't _ever_ suggest I be someone else!"

Everyone stared at her with amusement, confusion, and just plain fear. Knuckles was actually flattered, but frightened.

A couple of minutes passed and Sonic said, "Anyway… I want a rematch!"

Amy stood up, "No way, Sonic! You've been playing this whole time! Cream wanted a turn a long time ago! Now hand it over!"

Sonic normally would've fought back, but right now he was so terrified of her after reading the profiles on Megan's computer. _I have a child with Amy. I got to be more…um… What's the word? Responsible! I've got to be more responsible!_

"Sure Amy, Cream can play," he said. He tried to smile at her, but his eye twitched.

Amy sort of took a step back, "Uh… Okay, thanks?" She held out her hand to take the controller, but instead Sonic held her hand. That got stares from everybody. It caused Amy to blush.

Sonic then understood that she wanted the controller, so he quickly snatched his hand away and tossed it to her. He was bright red with embarrassment. Tails knew Sonic was about ready to burst, so to break the tension he said, "What's taking Shadow so long?"

Maddie looked at the orange fox and then she grinned an evil smirk, "You know who probably captured him."

Sonic's fur changed back to blue once all eyes were off him. "Who took him?" Cream asked, her knees beginning to shake.

Maddie then got up and walked over to the light switch, flicked it to OFF, and then walked over and sat in the middle of the group. Then, to add more drama, Maddie pulled out a flashlight from under the pillow she was sitting on. She turned it on and shone the light under her face to make it look as spooky as possible.

In a creepy voice the kitten said, "Well, no knows for sure what lives down in the darkness of this house. What we do know is that a black creature with blood red eyes, and dripping fangs and razor sharp claws stalks innocent victims down in the depths of the shadows. It only comes out at night, when all little creatures lay down their heads. But that's exactly what it wants! For you to put your guard down, so it can drink your blood…

"It follows scent, not with its eyes. It's blind! But it manages to find you… And then, once you least expect it… IT POUNCES!

Charmy and Cream let out a scream and the two hid behind Vector, shaking.

Maddie let out a laugh and fell on her side. Megan hurried over to the wall and flicked on the lights to let poor Cream know it was okay. Charmy she really didn't care about…

"Hahahahahah! You fell for it!" Maddie laughed, trying to sit up.

Callisto hit Maddie in the back of the head, "That was very rude Maddie! You apologize right NOW!"

Maddie rubbed the back of her head, and then she rolled her eyes, "I didn't know they were going to act like _that_…" She then saw the terrified look on Cream's face, "Sorry…"

Cream nodded her forgiveness, but she held on to Vector's tail with trembling hands.

Charmy chuckled, "I knew there was nothing to be afraid of! Nothing at all. Heh heh…"

All of a sudden the door to the laundry room flew open.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! It's the MONSTER!" Charmy shrieked and dove behind Vector.

The 'monster' grumbled, "Calm down kid. It's just me…"

Charmy peeked over the crocodile's tail, only to find Shadow standing there, leaning against the door nonchalantly.

Everyone laughed when Charmy's face turned red. Megan looked at her wristwatch then her face grew pale. Her parents would be home any minute. And she had eleven talking animals in the house. Plus Eli and Alex, but they wouldn't care if they were over. Megan had to think. Quickly.


	12. Secrets

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

"Alright! Guys and girls! Listen up!" Megan said, jumping up from her beanbag. Everyone's eyes turned toward the blonde girl as she waited for their laughter to die down. "My parents will be here in about, well, two minutes. We have to hide you for about…" She was calculating in her head when her parents went to sleep. "About, six hours."

When Sonic looked ready to cry, Megan quickly added, "You actually only have to be hidden for five hours. But you do have to keep it down for six."

"And what if we don't?" Rouge challenged. She always had to have a reason. "Why should we care if you get in trouble? Or if some other people find out about us?"

"If you don't," Callisto spoke up, "Don't expect the girl's parents to be as caring as her and her friends. Most likely they will turn you into the police. There, they'll probably try experiments on all of you."

Sonic laughed, "Like some police are going to hold us down! I could just run away to some distant place, away from all of you people."

Oliver then said quietly, "You wouldn't leave us would you? I know I'm no where as strong or fast as the rest of you. I can't fly either, so if the police come after me…" He shuddered at the thought.

Knuckles looked really sad then. Him and Oliver had been hitting it off together pretty well. He didn't want to leave his friend all defenseless. _Out of the question…_

Maddie stood up, getting ticked off at the hedgehog's attitude, "I don't know if this means anything to you people, but unless you want to get home, you're gonna have to work with us."

Shadow, Epio, Sonic, and Vector all stood up, now on their defenses. "Is that a threat?" the green crocodile asked.

"Guys!" Tails said anxiously, "I hear something."

Megan heard it too. It was the garage door opening up. "Alright I don't give a shit if you want to or not! You all have to get up to my room now or I'll be in so much bull that it makes me sick just thinking about it! OKAY?!"

Charmy opened his mouth for a smart remark, but then Megan roared, "YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT BETTER GET THAT STINGER OF YOUR'S UP STAIRS NOW OR I'LL MAKE SURE MISSY, THE BASEMENT DEMON, EATS YOU! GET THE PICTURE! (Yep, I would say exactly that. Well, I'd probably cuss too, but I did that too much already…)

Within thirty seconds, everyone was in the hotheaded blonde's room. No one even made a peep.

* * *

"Honey! We're home!" Megan's dad yelled up the stairs, from the garage. Megan yelled back, "Hi!"

"Did you already eat sweetheart?" Megan's mom called.

"Yeah! Hey, I'm gonna be in my room. So knock first! DAD!" she added, just to get the point across to him.

"Sure. Whatever you say!" he shouted back sarcastically.

_Dear Lord please, please make him listen for once! _Megan prayed, and then ran up the steps that led to her room.

* * *

"Man, I'm bored…" Sonic mumbled, lying on his back on Megan's bed. He was facing the wrong way, so his head hung off the foot of the bed.

"Tough," Knuckles muttered back at him. He was sitting in Megan's computer chair with his arms crossed. He always was tense when he was away from the Master Emerald for long.

Sonic was about ready to say something back, but was to bored and lazy to have his mouth form words.

Megan was looking through her cabinet for her Shadow the Hedgehog: Lost and Found CD. So far, no luck.

Alex and Eli were playing Game Cube again. This time it was SA2B, and Alex was winning. (So what else is new?) It was when Tails and Eggman and the two Chao fought. Alex was Tails, (DUH!) and Eli was Eggman.

The girls were searching through Megan's TWO closets (Don't be Jealous!) for clothes that might just fit them. Vector, Espio, and Charmy were watching 'Mission Impossible' on a portable DVD player.

"Found it!" Megan all of a sudden yelped, making everyone jump. She pulled out the CD, and sure enough, it had Shadow's symbol on it.

"Ooh! Ooh! Plug it in Mommy!" Maddie said loudly, getting shushed by Callisto in the process.

"'Plug it in! Plug it in!'" Megan sang and then laughed. "Sorry Maddie, I don't want my parents to come up here to check up on me, or to tell me turn the volume down."

Shadow was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, "Then play it softly." He didn't even open his eyes when he said it.

Megan rolled her eyes, "To my parents, anything that can be heard on the radio, CD player, or TV is way to loud. They like, have the hearing of a bat!" Everyone turned to Rouge.

The white bat looked up and grinned, "That good huh? Are they as beautiful as a bat? A certain bat?"

Knuckles muttered, "Dear Lord Rouge, don't make fun of the girl's parent's looks."

Rouge's smile turned upside down (Have no idea why I said it like that, just wanted to.), "Like you should talk Knucklehead! You look like a girl with those long dreads of yours."

Knuckles stood up and held up his fist, "You say something Batgirl!"

Rouge didn't get up, only because she knew her body wouldn't let her. Instead she just turned to Megan and said, "See, if your parents had Knuckie's ears, we could blast that music as loud as we wanted to."

Knuckles then was about to slap the white bat, when Oliver stepped in between. "Ignore her. She's just talking nonsense cause we've been up here for a long time. Everyone's getting a little miffed with each other."

Knuckles thought it over for a little while, and then sat back down in his seat.

Maddie grinned, "Aaaannd… Round One goes to Rouge!"

"Ding ding!" Sonic said, holding up Rouge's arm, as if she was the champion boxer.

Tails was ignoring all the noise, focusing on the icon he clicked on before. The one that showed his sons.

'_I have to find out… how it happened_,'he thought to himself. _But I can't with everyone else here! Oh man, this is going to be the longest five hours of my life!_

He looked up to see if anyone had noticed him acting so quiet. But no one noticed. Alex would have, if she wasn't so into her game.

Tails sighed in relief, and then began to click around more on the computer. What came up surprised him. It was a story titled, '_Christmas Snowflakes_.' He began to read it, finding out quickly that it was about Cream. He read a couple more lines and blushed deeply. In this story… Cream had a crush on him!

Again, Tails looked around to see if anyone was watching him, and to his horror, Alex was wide eyed, staring at him. Her gaze traveled back and fourth, from the orange fox, to the computer screen.

_No! Please Alex! Don't say anything! Not one word! _Tails quickly exited out of the story and then turned around towards the human girl. She put a finger to her lips and winked at him. Tails's heart slowed back down to a normal pace, and his breath evened out.

_I-I can trust her… She loves me after all! Alex wouldn't give out my secret! We're friends… _Tails sat up and walked over towards Eli and Alex. He sat down beside Alex and watched her and Eli go for round two. But before Alex hit the START button, she whispered to Tails, "You're secret's safe with me."

That was all Tails would need.

* * *

After an hour had passed, the total wins for Alex were 112. The total wins for Eli, 4. (Not that Eli isn't good at video games! It's just that Alex is addicted to video games coughandTailscough so she basically knows this game like the back of her hand!)

"I hate this game!" Eli complained shoving the game controller away from him.

Alex laughed, "You just hate it because you suck as Eggman and I ROCK as Tails!"

When Eli didn't say anything Alex moaned, "Alright, fine! We'll play the Racing Mini Game."

No sooner had she said it, Megan ran over to them, "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna play!"

Eli cocked an eyebrow at her, "Oh sure. Now, you want to play."

"Yes please!" Megan said with a grin on her face.

Alex pushed her curly black hair out of her face, "I don't know. You didn't want to play when we were fighting with Tails and Eggman!"

"There were no good players left!"

"You could have been one of the Chao!" Alex accused.

Megan stared at her like she was an idiot, "The Chao SUCK! Besides, you always call Tails and whenever I'm Eggman I jump off on purpose and then you win!"

Alex muttered, "That's fun!"

"Oh come on! That gets SO BORING after the twentieth time!"

Sonic looked at Callisto, Oliver, and Maddie, "Do they always fight about this?"

All three cats nodded and said, "Yeah…" (We actually do!)

Sonic shook his head and sat back down on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, done! Okay, Alex, you better love me! Not like that, but you know! Man I'm proud of myself! This is four pages long on word, including Author's Notes. Sorry if it's not as funny as the other chapters, I was pretty stressed out when I was typing most of it, so hope I'm in a better mood when I type the next chapter! Review my little munchkins! Review! Wait, I'm probably shorter than anyone reading this so, Review my Giants! Review!**


	13. Everyone Acts STUPID!

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Hey! Honey! Turn out your light and go to bed!" Megan's mom called from the bottom of the steps.

"Okay, Mom! Night!" the blonde girl called back, motioning to the others to be quiet. A couple of seconds passed, and then a small click was heard. Megan nodded to the others that it was okay to speak.

"What was that noise?" Amy asked.

"_That_, was my parents' door shutting. You learn all the creeks and noises this house makes after a while…"

"Does this mean we can walk around?" the little pink hedgehog asked, hoping she could go down to the kitchen and try cooking. She had seen a lot of Megan's mom's cooking books and was just dying to read them.

"Wait five minutes, then you can go anywhere, except my parents' room!" Megan added just incase anyone was slow. She looked at Sonic and Charmy when she said it. The two looked away, one interested with his feet and the other trying to count all the bumps on the ceiling.

Shadow smirked, and then looked at Callisto. She was watching Amy and Megan criticize Sonic and Charmy, so she didn't catch Shadow's eye. He stepped closer to her, so that their fur almost touched. To Shadow's surprise, Callisto wrapped her arms around his waist. She glanced at the black hedgehog and smiled. (Okay, maybe she WAS paying attention.)

Shadow felt a light blush warm his cheeks and then a tail on his shoulder. It tickled his neck.

"Uh hmm!" a voice coughed, trying to get the two's attention. They looked up, both annoyed.

Alex grinned, "Are you two love birds done or are you just going to stay up here?"

Shadow looked around and saw that everyone had left. The only people there were, well, people! Alex, Eli, and Megan.

Callisto smiled at the black hedgie and said in a silky voice, "We could just stay up here…" Shadow grinned and his hands slipped around her waist.

Megan shook her head and smirked, "Sorry guys! I'm kicking you out!"

"You're WHAT?" the two said at the same time.

"How in the world," Megan asked, her voice filled with sarcasm, but serious, "can I leave you two alone? I don't want you two up here. With MY bed!"

Eli laughed at the cold looks Megan got from Shadow and Callisto.

"Fine," Shadow huffed. "We'll find something else to do!" Callisto laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Then, the Siamese cat walked out of the room, swaying her hips.

Shadow rubbed his cheek. It had light blue lipstick on it. He then looked up at the humans, pointed at the door, and said, "I'm this way." He quickly followed Callisto.

Alex, Eli, and Megan broke into laughter, tears welling up in their eyes.

Alex suddenly stopped when she saw a certain foxboy standing in the doorway. He motioned with his tails to follow him.

Alex said quickly, "I… um… I'm hungry!" She practically was yelling, but as long as she had an excuse, she was happy.

Megan gave her a sideways look, "Uh, okay? I can go get us some-"

"No! I'll go get it!" Alex yelped and before anyone could say anything was running down the hall after Tails.

Megan stared at Eli, who was staring at Megan. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I don't _want_ to know."

Megan chuckled, then she said, "Let's go see what trouble everyone is getting themselves into!"

Eli looked longingly at Megan's Game Cube and looked really pathetic. To add more drama, Eli whimpered, like a DOG. Megan rolled her eyes, "Or _I_ could go check on everyone and you can play Game Cube."

Eli grinned, "Well, that's so thoughtful of you Meg! I'd love to!" He turned around and raced for the Game Cube.

Megan rolled her eyes again and left the room. Quickly. (By the way, if Eli really called me Meg, I would hurt him severely, just a FYI.)

* * *

"Tails, what's wrong?" Alex asked for the tenth time. The little fox had been too bashful to say what was on his mind, so Alex had been trying to coax it out of him.

"Is it… Sonic?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Is it… What happened earlier? On the computer?" Alex whispered just incase anyone was listening.

When he nodded Alex grabbed his wrist and walked him back into Megan's room. Everyone had left, except Eli, who was sitting on Megan's bed, eyes glued to the TV screen. Alex let go of Tails, walked over calmly to Eli, and grabbed a handful of Eli's black hair. Despite his protests, Alex drug Eli out of the room and through him into the hallway. He ran back, when she tried to shut the door, holding it open with his hand.

"Man, Alex! What was that for?" he demanded angrily.

Alex ignored him and whispered, "My DS is down stairs. Go beat Sonic Rush for me." With that Eli headed down stairs, rubbing his head.

Alex shut the door and sighed, "Man, that gets harder every time!" Then, she saw Tails just standing in the middle of the room, all cute and fluffy. (I guess that's what she would think. I don't know; I'm in love with a certain red echidna! )

"Okay, Tails. We're alone now," Alex said, barely able to contain her happiness, "What questions do you have?"

Tails thought for a moment, he had so many! Finally he decided on one, "Who's Cosmo?"

Alex smiled sadly; "You really don't know who she is?"

Tails shook his head, "No, I've never met her or even heard of her. I- I just know that Dylan…"

Alex's eyes widened, "You know about him! Do you know about…" She cut off, wondering whether or not to tell the foxboy.

"Ben? Yeah I know about Ben. Alex… How do I have a son? Two sons!"

Alex looked at the little fox in pity. He was so confused, but she had to make sure no one else was in this situation. "Tails? I'll answer all your questions, but first I need you to tell me, has anyone else read the profiles?"

"Only Sonic and I. Why? It's not like it's anyone else's business."

When Alex didn't say anything Tails's eyes bulged, "THERE'S OTHER KIDS! WHO'S?!"

The girl clapped a hand over his mouth and shh'd him. "Calm down! Well, since you already know I guess it's okay to tell you, yes, every one of you has a kid. But!" Tails ran over to the computer and clicked on the icon that's been calling for him for the past two hours.

Alex tackled him, dragging him down by pulling on his tails. Tails tried to pry the girl off of him, but she held on tight, "No! You can't read them! Knuckles and Rouge would die!"

Tails turned around with a look of absolute horror on his face, "Kn-Knuckles? And-d Rou-Rouge? Have a-a ch-chi-child?"

Alex let go of the fox's waist and clapped a hand over her mouth. _Oh, Dear Lord!_ She thought, _Megan is going to murder me! Not to mention Knuckles and Rouge! Help!

* * *

_

"Alright! Let the top secret Team Chaotix Meeting, begin!" Vector said in his loud rough voice. Espio was leaning against one of the many boxes stacked up in the cold dark basement. There were some plants down there though, with a fence surrounding them, to keep the cats from eating them. To keep the plants alive, a lamp was down there. Vector was using it as a spotlight and a huge cardboard box as a desk.

Charmy was sitting on one of the boxes, trying to keep still. He squirmed back and fourth, missing his wings so that he could fly around and annoy people. Now he would have to do it the old fashion way.

"Today, we are discussing two very important factors. The first one is, we have a new member wanting to join our team." Maddie crawled out of the box she was playing in and walked over to Vector.

"Now, to become a member, we need the rest of the group to vote whether or not to let you in. So, all of those who think Maddie should become a member, raise your hands."

Espio raised his hand, glad to the possibility of having a sane person on his team (Poor Espio. Couldn't you tell by looking at her?). Charmy raised his hand too, even though he was mad at her for running him over and scaring him. But he was willing to let her join. It was someone else to annoy after all.

Vector too, raised his hand, always happy to have some extra support. "Unanimous!" he declared and shook the little kitten's paw. Charmy got up and shook Maddie's paw too, a little too hard. Espio didn't shake hands, but he nodded acknowledgement to her.

Maddie looked up at Vector with huge eyes and then began talking at warp speed, "So Uncle Vector? When do I begin training? What about solving mysteries? Can I get a badge like yours? What time of crime solving do we do? Huh? Huh? HUH?

Episo's jaw dropped and Vector was speechless. They each turned to each other and then to a certain little bee. Charmy looked at Vector and Espio and said, "You know? She kind of reminds me of someone. But I can't place it…"

Espio looked at Vector and said angrily through gritted teeth, "What in the blazes have you DONE!?"

* * *

**A/N: LOL! This chapter might be one of my favorites! Stupid Vector, should have known better. LOL! Well, I'm going to try really hard to introduce the "Basement Demon" in the next chapter, cause if not then it will the one after that, for SURE! Oh, poor Tails, getting tackled like that. Tsk tsk tsk, Alex. What in the world am I going to do to you? (Grins evilly!) You blurted out the secret I've been dying to tell Knux and Batgirl forever! LOL! REVIEW my GIANTS and MUNCHKINS! REVIEW!**


	14. The First Ecounter

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

"What the fuck did you do?!" Espio screeched at Vector. Maddie continued to gibber on about all sorts of stuff. She had started off talking about missions and was now talking about some guy named Joe who lives across the street with his dog. (You make the connections.)

"I didn't know she would go totally nuts! I thought she would be somewhat sane…" Vector defended.

Espio smacked his hand against his face in irritation. "You should have talked to her a bit more. You can't just let ANYBODY join!"

All of a sudden, Shadow came walking down the stairs, causing Maddie to jump. It also, to everyone's relief, made her shut her mouth.

"Hey, did one of you take the food off the top of the machine?" he asked calmly.

Vector looked at Shadow in confusion, "What machine?"

The ebony colored hedgehog rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "The Time Machine. The WASHING MACHINE you IDIOT!"

Charmy turned to Maddie, "You have a Time Machine?"

Maddie was just as confused, "I do?"

Espio ignored the two younger kids and focused on Shadow, "No. Why?"

"It's gone."

"Who took it?" Vector asked.

Again Shadow rolled his eyes, obviously his patience growing thin, "If I knew would I be asking you? No. So why don't you go into the 'Time Machine' and get lost in History." Oh, yeah, totally ticked.

Before Vector could add his smart mouth comment, Maddie yelled, "Okay! I'll go!" She glanced at Charmy and asked, "You coming?"

He nodded enthusiastically and took off, Maddie on his heels. Only to shove Shadow aside in the process.

"Stupid kids!" Shadow muttered. A snicker met his comment. But this snicker he had heard before.

Just to be sure, Shadow looked at Espio, "Was that you?" When the chameleon shook his head, Shadow turned to Vector. He too, shook his head. Then, two yellow eyes appeared, in the shadow of the boxes.

Shadow whipped out his gun and yelled, "Alright! Whoever's down here better reveal themselves now or I'll start shooting. Come out on the count of three! One!" He cocked his gun and Espio turned invisible. Vector got behind Shadow so he wouldn't get shot.

"Two!" Shadow placed his finger against the trigger. He aimed the gun right at the shadowy figure. He could barely make him out, but could see the silhouette of his ears.

A small chuckle again was heard and a shiny white grin sparkled in the blackness. A voice said, "Are you so weak that you have to rely on a weapon to attack your enemy? To protect yourself?"

Shadow thought about what the stranger had said. He was sort of insulted by the accusation. His mind thought quickly and he shifted the gun. "Three!" he yelled and pulled the trigger. Followed by a loud BANG, a hiss was heard. Shadow then dropped the gun and ran towards the shadowy creature. He kicked out his foot, tripping it. Vector followed Shadow's lead and picked up the cardboard box closest to him. He heaved it onto the creature, trapping it away from the world.

Espio appeared on top of the box sitting on it like he was meditating.

* * *

"Tails, you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone. Especially Megan, Rouge, and Knuckles. Please please please please!" Alex was on her knees holding Tails's hands. 

Tails sighed and said, "I don't like keeping secrets…"

Alex got a little ticked by that so she said, her voice filled with warning, "Neither do I. Maybe I should get rid of a certain secret. A certain secret that involves a fox and a bunny."

Tails got the point and said, "Hey, whatever you need. I can keep any secrets you need. That's me, your Secret Buddy! Yep, heh heh…"

Alex laughed, then said, "Well, Secret Buddy, I said that you could ask me any questions. Ask away!"

Tails, "Who's Cosmo?"

"Cosmo is well, this plant girl, I guess that's what you would call her. She is the last of her race and um…"

Alex thought for a couple seconds and then snapped her fingers, "IDEA! Go over to the computer and click the file that says, 'Sonic X.'"

Tails did what she said and little guide popped up on the computer. A bunch of words appeared and so did little pictures by them. Tails looked up at Alex, waiting for more instructions.

Alex said, "Click on the one that says, 'The Cosmic Call.' That's where you first meet Cosmo. If you want, you can watch all following episodes. They should all have her in them."

Tails nodded, clicking on the link, and began to watch. (I really don't have the Sonic X episodes, I just would like to carry out my little fantasy…)

Alex quietly walked out of the room. She thought she had heard the sound of a gunshot earlier. She knew the only one to have a gun in the house was Shadow, so whatever he had shot was probably dead. Had to go make sure it wasn't Sonic or someone like that.

* * *

"Oh My God!" Megan screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You just shot off a gun! When my parents are sleeping upstairs!" 

"Calm down. I didn't kill anyone," Shadow said smoothly. He was actually proud of himself. He had caught whatever had been haunting everyone. "I was very efficient and clean with what I did. I had no complications with catching, 'The Basement Demon' as Maddie calls it. He wasn't so tough, more of a talker than a fighter."

Alex ran down the steps at that time, a hand over her face, saying, "If there's blood I'm going back up!"

Megan rolled her eyes, "No blood Al. At least not yet."

"Is that a threat?" Shadow growled.

Megan shook her head, "Nope. I'm talking about when Espio gets up and 'The Basement Demon' is freed. I bet all of my ten dollars and sixty-three cents that Shadow won't be going back to Mobius without a few good wounds." (Man I'm broke!)

"Whatever is in that box is no fighter. I easily took it out without any problems and it didn't even lay a paw or claw of tentacle on me," Shadow insisted.

"So open the box," Maddie said. She and Charmy had come down from the laundry room when the gunshot sounded. Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Callisto, and Rouge also rushed down at the loud noise. So far, Tails, Eli, and Megan's parents hadn't seemed to notice.

Shadow, "Fine, I will."

Espio jumped off so Shadow could prove himself. The black hedgehog gripped the wing of the box and lifted it up. And… Underneath was nothing!

"What the hell?" Shadow yelled.

Sonic yawned, "Well, Shads, if you're done pretending to be the Crocodile Hunter, I'd like to go up and sleep. A hedgie can only take so much exploring."

Shadow growled, "Wait, look!" In the side of the box, a rounded square had been cut out of it, were the 'Demon' had escaped.

Knuckles looked at Sonic, "This crocodile just gave us the slip, by Criky!" That got a laugh out of everyone, except Shadow.

How did it get away? We had been watching the box so carefully… It must have been when everyone came running down here! Now where is it?

Rouge grinned at Shadow's face, "Now, now Shadow. Don't be upset because your little monster escaped. It'll show up again, like it has before."

Shadow growled, "Well, I'm staying down here until it decides to encounter us." The others shrugged and went upstairs. Only Callisto stayed behind.

Callisto shook her head, "No Shadow. Whatever 'monster' you believe is down here isn't real. It has feeling like you and me. And I know for a fact that she won't share any of her territory with you."

_She?_ Shadow thought, but didn't voice his question. The less he seemed to know the better. The hedgie nodded to Callisto and followed her upstairs. He turned around and faced the dark shadows of the basement.

"Until we meet, Demon of the Basement," he whispered so quietly that Callisto couldn't hear him. He left the room, glad to feel the warmth of Callisto's pelt against his.

Callisto might not have heard his little declaration, but the one who was supposed to receive it did.

"Until we meet, Shadow the Hedgehog," lips black as night whispered. The creature moved further into the shadows, where the warm smell of pizza greeted her.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I think this is my FAVORITE CHAPTER! Yeah me! I really like the ending, though it had some drama to it. I like the last sentence the best! That solves the mystery of the Missing Pizza! LOL! Oh I had so much fun typing this! Hope the next chapter is just as good!! Man, sorry to all those who like Vector, I made him kind of stupid… I mean, I like him too, I just didn't realize I made him so dumb! LOL! Don't worry Vector fans! I'll make Charmy suffer in the next chapter instead. And to all those Charmy fans out there: Why the HECK are you reading any of my stories? LOL! REVIEW! (Juno, that includes you!)**


	15. The Basement Demon Revealed!

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N: Okay I'll warn anyone now, there is a little blood in this chapter, so if you're not okay with that, I wouldn't read this particular chapter. There's not a lot of it, but if you freak out at just the thought of it… Anyway, to any reader I bet you can guess what happens in this chapter! LOL! Enjoy!**

* * *

_I can't believe it. I have two sons. Two sons!_ Tails thought. He was sleeping on one of the beanbags Megan had pulled out for the group. She made sure everyone had one, or at least a pillow or blanket. 

_It's just…Amazing! I'm a father…_ Tails turned over to look at Sonic. He was sleeping in Megan's computer chair. Since he was sitting up, his chin rested against his chest.

_We're both fathers. Cream and Amy are mothers. And apparently so is the Cosmo girl._

Tails so badly wished to go on the computer and find out more, but Alex had made him get off when everyone had come up into the room for bedtime. He shifted, and tried to get comfy. He sighed and shut his eyes.

* * *

**_Dream _: )****_

* * *

_**

Tails was no longer in Megan's room, but was at his workshop, in Mystic Ruin.

"Daddy!" a voice cried. A little bunny came running out of the workshop and wrapped himself around Tails's leg.

Tails looked down at the little bunny, frowning, "I'm not your Daddy kid. Are you lost?" Tails suddenly gasped as he realized that the little bunny had whiskers, like his own, and two tails, like him. He also had too short of ears to be a rabbit, but too long to be a fox's. His tails were those of a rabbit's.

The little creature laughed, "Silly Daddy! Of course you're my Daddy!"

Tails began to shake, realizing who this creature was, "B-Ben?"

The little fox/rabbit nodded his head and grinned, "Can you please take me flying now Daddy? Pwetty Pwease?"

Tails stared at Ben, eyes as large as dinner plates, "Um, how old are you?"

Ben held up three fingers, just like he had been taught.

"No, uh, son," Tails would need some time to get used to this, "You're two young to be in the X Tornado."

Ben frowned, "Daddy? Why would we take the Tornado? That's only for you and Uncle Sonic to use, remember?"

The orange fox was really puzzled now, "What other plane would we use then? There aren't any others."

Now it was Ben's turn to be puzzled, "Daddy, why can't we take the XXX Hurricane? Or the Burning Blaze?"

Tails's eyes now slid into tiny slits, "Burning Blaze?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? You named it after your friend. After she died?" Ben was starting to get frustrated with his Dad's sudden memory loss.

Tails opened his mouth to speak, but then a small blue hedgehog came running down the hill to them. He moved about as quickly as Sonic.

The little hedgehog skidded to a stop about three feet away from the two, saying in a cute voice, "Hi guys! You taking the Burning Blaze today or what?"

Ben ran over to the little hedgehog and gave him a high five, "Hi Michael! We're just about ready to take off. If my Daddy remembers anything about the past three years!" Ben was pretty smart for his age all right.

Michael stared at Ben, "You know, my Dad's acting weird too. Do you think our Moms gave them another 'talk?'" He made air quotes with his fingers on 'talk.' Ben shrugged.

Tails's jaw dropped and before he could pull himself together, a blue blur raced over the hill and also skidded to a stop right next to the smaller hedgehog."

It was Sonic of course, but he seemed a bit more scared (coughALOTcough.) "T-T-Tails?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Who the heck is this kid and why does he insist on calling me 'Daddy?'"

Michael sighed and said like he had just given a whole lesson on it a couple of minutes ago, "I TOLD you! You are my Daddy. Amy is my Mommy. And you got me by-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Sonic yelled, causing the two younger children to hide behind Tails.

When the blue hedgehog realized he scared the poor things he crouched down by them and held out a hand, "Sorry, guys. Sonic is just having a hard day. What with commitment, children and all."

The two kids laughed. Tails smiled too. And then everything faded away.

* * *

**_End Dream _: ( ... ... ... ... ... ; )****_

* * *

_**

Tails woke up in a pool of sweat, cold sweat.

He panted and looked around the room, only to find Sonic waking up and panting too. He could guess that the blue hedgehog and him had the exact same dream, although very unlikely.

"Sonic?" he whispered.

"The blue hedgehog managed to whisper back, "Yeah?"

"We need help." Sonic grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Okay, honey. Are you sure you're okay with us being gone for another day? I mean, my conference won't be over 'til, oh, maybe ten tonight! And your father is going up to see your Grandma today so you won't see each other for another week," Megan's Mom said, obviously worried. "And to add onto it, I'll be working late about every night and I'll have conferences most of the week too. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" 

(Ain't it funny how things work out?)

Now, I don't like to brag but I am the puppet master in my house, "I think so… But is it okay if Alex comes over? It's kind of lonely here when you're all by yourself for fifteen hours."

"Of coarse! Invite whoever you want, as long as I know who their parents are. Now, you know where the money is right?"

Megan grinned, "Don't I always?" Her mom had given her enough money for a whole five days worth of food, shopping money, grocery money, and emergency money. So yeah, very important Megan knew where it was. (Yeah right, I wish my mom really trusted me that much. Wait no, I wish I was that rich!)

"Okay sweetheart. Have a good day and be good! I love you bye!" She got in her car and drove off.

Megan grinned and said to herself, "Well, you said yes to Alex and you know who Eli's parents are. You know who I am, so that clears Oliver, Callisto, and Maddie. And you know SEGA, so we are in the clear!" Megan ran back inside the house, deciding it was time to wake said people above.

* * *

"Wake up!" Megan chirped and began hitting the wooden spoon against the frying pan, creating the most dreadful wake up call ever made. 

"Uh…" they all moaned and began to open their eyes. Some, pulled the covers or pillows over their heads, a desperate attempt to block out the noise.

"Come on, rise and shine sleepy heads!" Megan pulled back the drapes, letting the sunlight shine through the window.

Alex rubbed her eyes, knowing that resisting the blonde-headed girl would get them no where. She muttered, "Can we not rise and just _whine_?"

Megan's grin widened and she continued banging the spoon against the pan.

Shadow moaned and shoved his head under his pillow. When he could still hear the noise, he reached for his gun, but found it was not there. Shadow in a flash was wide-awake and began searching for it.

With no luck Shadow closed his eyes, trying to block out all noise so he could concentrate on where he last had it. His eyes shot open, ten times their original size, his pupils shrunk until you could barely see them.

_Damn! I left it in the basement!_

In the blink of an eye, the hedgehog was on his feet, running down the stairs to retrieve it. His heart raced, knowing that there was a good possibility that the gun was 'missing.'

Shadow jumped down the final steps and landed very gracefully on his two feet. His eyes widened in panic when he saw that his gun was not where he had dropped it last night.

A chuckle was heard behind him. It was filled with smugness, but amusement. Shadow twirled around to face his enemy.

A black and white female cat was sitting on the box Vector had used as his desk. Her black legs were crossed, like any lady should sit. Her body was also like that of Callisto's and Rouge's (the nicest way to put HOTT!), but a bit more muscular. The cat's eyes were yellow and she wore a gray T-shirt with the words _Blood _written all over it and a pair of dark gray shorts.

"What's the matter?" her black lips asked. "Cat got your tongue? Excuse me, gun?" She held up her prize, Shadow's shiny black gun. It looked like it had been polished.

Shadow just continued to stare at the cat, his eyes wide with shock.

A couple minutes passed and then the cat sighed, growing bored and aimed the gun. Before the hedgehog even realized what happened, she shot off a bullet.

"Aahh!" Shadow yelped, clapping a hand over his, now pierced, ear. He glared up at the female in hatred, "What the Hell was that for?"

She smiled, making Shadow feel a bit uneasy, "For many things. One: You trapped me in that box," she pointed at the carved up cardboard box that was shoved into the corner of the basement.

"Two: You called me weak and said I couldn't fight. That is always a mistake. Three: You did the same thing to me."

Shadow looked at her right ear and sure enough, a gun hole was in it. Most likely from the night before.

"And finally: You haven't asked me my name. Very rude if I say so myself," the cat slid off the box so that she was at the hedgehog's level.

Shadow frowned and crossed his arms. He was starting to get abit nervous. "You haven't asked me my name. Why should I ask you for yours?"

Again the cat girl grinned, "Because Shadow the Hedgehog, I hold the gun."

Shadow laughed not surprised she knew his name, "What happened to relying on a weapon is weak?"

The cat walked up to Shadow, her body only inches away from his. She whispered in his good ear, "Do you think I'm weak? Saying that to someone who has a gun close to your chest is quite foolish. Now stop being childish and get on my good side or you will be wishing you had died with Maria…"

Shadow growled and struck her across the face, snatching the gun out of her hands. She stumbled back a couple feet and let out a hiss when she found her footing.

"What do you know about Maria?" Shadow demanded aiming the weapon at the cat's heart. "Answer me Missy!"

The black and white cat laughed, "Well, it seems you know my name then don't you. Callisto and Oliver must trust you."

"Don't change the subject! How do you know of Maria?"

Missy grinned showing off her fangs, "With Megan and Alex always yapping about you it's kind of hard to not hear of your past and her."

Shadow snarled at her, ticked at how she was so calm, when he held the gun. He had been afraid when she held it, but she didn't even seem to care.

Missy narrowed her eyes at him, "Well Shadow? Are you going to pull that trigger? Or am I free to live out the rest of my five lives?"

Shadow's finger tensed around the trigger, but then he relaxed. If she was this relaxed, she knew there was no reason to be.

Shadow looked down at his gun and his blood ran cold. There was no more ammo left in it.

"You bitch!" Shadow swore at her. "You emptied my gun!"

Missy laughed again, "It took you that long to figure out? Wow, you sure aren't the same in life as you are in the games."

Shadow threw the gun down and charged at the cat. But she easily dodged him, jumping gracefully to the side. She turned around and kicked out her leg, blocking his own kick.

"Give it up hedgie boy! We can match each other blow for blow. And I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

Shadow had to admire her skills. They actually were better than his own, but she probably had more practice. He also had to admire the way she was getting the best of him, getting him mad so that he wouldn't be able to fight back well.

Shadow took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Getting mad only made his fighting sloppy; it didn't work for him as it did for Knuckles.

The black hedgehog shot out his hand and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him. He expected she would freak out and push away from him, but Missy rubbed her head against his chest fur, making him blush.

Missy looked up into his eyes, "Give it up hedgehog. I've been with a man, I'm not quite as innocent as Callisto or Maddie. And I know Oliver is more innocent than some priests!"

Shadow curled up his lip at her and shoved her away, but found out that he couldn't push her away. She had sunk her claws into his back quills and wasn't letting go!

Missy's eyes gleamed in the darkness of the room, making it seem as if the whole world was in closed some where far away where no one could hear you scream. It seemed as if you wanted to run away, but your feet were glued to the floor and your eyes were unmovable, so that you were staring straight into the eyes of pain itself. (Wow, very dramatic. I give myself a pat on the back… Uh! I can't reach!)

Missy and Shadow stayed that way for a couple moments, staring into each others eyes, looking and seeing the pain and misery the other had gone through. But then Missy felt as if she had given herself away and raked her claws down Shadow's back, ripping the fur and skin, making blood trickle down. Shadow squeezed his eyes shut to not let her see his pain.

When Missy drew back her paw it was covered with blood. Shadow opened his eyes and turned his head over his shoulder to see the wound. It looked pretty bad. He turned back towards the cat to challenge her, but his face twisted in disgust when he found her licking the red liquid off her paw.

She looked up at him and said simply, "I told you I hadn't had breakfast yet."

Someone's footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs and Alex's voice could be heard, "I heard the shot come from down here, Megan!"

The black hedgehog turned to watch the shadows of the two girls hurry down the steps, but when he turned back to smirk at Missy he found that she had disappeared.

"Shadow!" Alex shrieked and the two girls ran to the wounded hedgehog. He took a step towards them, but his legs gave out sending him falling to the floor. He managed to land on his knees.

He looked up at Megan and Alex and whispered, "I'm okay, just worn out…" His voice faded and the black hedgehog slipped into unconsciousness. But hands were there to catch him.

Megan looked over at Alex, "You wanna explain to Missy that we don't kill our guests?"

Alex shook her head no. Quickly.

Megan sighed, "I didn't think so…

* * *

**A/N (Second Time!): Well, hope all of you like it! It was kind of hard, thinking of what word to say. I always have trouble with that. Well, what do you think of Missy? I know all Shadow fans out there must hate her, but deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep down inside of her, Missy has tinny whinny itsy bitsy wittle heart. LOL! **

**If you recall though, there's something in her eyes that says HURT, so in a way, she's a lot like Shadow. She just has to put up with Maddie, so she's a bit meaner. LOL! Review EVERYONE! Bid, small, tall, or short! I don't care who you are or where you're from! REVIEW! (Yes, Juno that includes you! And you too Al!)**


	16. Embarassment and More Victims

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**

"Shadow?" a voice asked deep with concern. A little nudge made the hedgehog open his eyes a little, only to find Callisto's bright blue ones staring back at him.

"Oh Shadow thank goodness! I thought you would never wake up!" Callisto's tail curled in delight. She began to purr. The Siamese cat was sitting on Megan's bed, where the black hedgie had been lying unconscious for the past three hours.

Shadow smiled at her and began to sit up, "Surly you have more faith than that in me?"

Callisto said, "Of course I do. I just know how strong Missy is. I've seen her fight before. It's not at all pretty."

Shadow shook his head, "That's where you're wrong Callisto. She's the best fighter I've seen yet. She seems to be four steps ahead of you. Have you seen her technique? She's so calm and then, in a simple move, she can take you down! Do you know how sharp her claws-"

He was cut off by Callisto's finger pressed against mouth, "Shh… You sound just like Maddie, talking gibberish and that sort."

Shadow removed her finger, "Sorry. It was just… Amazing!"

Callisto's eyes were filled with pity, "Is that really what you think? Getting hurt by a fancy stab of a claw is amazing? Shadow, you've had us worried for three whole hours! Sonic, Tails, and Amy went down into the basement to find Missy. They want to see what her problem is."

Shadow's ears pricked up, "I'll go too! I have to be there incase someone gets hurt or if I can find out her weakness or something!" He jumped up and ran to the door, but Callisto ran after him. He was surprised that she could keep up with him.

Callisto ran in front of the black hedgehog, causing him to come to a halt. He tried to walk around her, but she stepped in front of him.

He groaned, "You're going to make me get back in bed and rest for God knows how long, right?"

Her chocolate colored lips formed a smile and she pointed back to the room, "Go."

He gave another moan and slumped back to the room, dragging his feet like a child would do.

* * *

Oliver groaned, "I can't find it! I can't find where that stupid toy went! Knuckles, what am I doing wrong?" The two had been searching Megan's room for the past hour for Oliver's toy. So far, no luck.

The (sexy) red echidna smiled, "You're to tense for starters. Loosen up, take a breath."

Oliver took his advice and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

"Good," Knuckles said. "Now, think of the last place you had it."

The orange cat squeezed his eyes tight, trying desperately to remember when he saw it last. _It would have to have been… I was playing with it on the couch!_

His eyes shot open and said, "I think I remember, Knuckles. It was on the couch last."

Knuckles nodded, "Well, that's where a Treasure Hunter would look." The two setoff down stairs.

* * *

"Man I hate it down here," Amy complained. "It's so cold down here. And dirty!" She swiped her finger over a cardboard box, examining the dust on her glove.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Well Amy if you know you don't like it down here then why did you insist on coming?"

Amy smiled, anime hearts in her eyes, "Because Sonikku, you said you were going…" She grabbed his arm and wrapped herself in it, snuggling his chin.

Sonic began to sweat. He was still a bit weirded out by being a dad. Sonic slid Amy out from under him, giving her a little push away from him.

"Not now Ames…" he murmured. Tails felt bad for his best friend, knowing how awkward it must be for him. Lucky for the fox boy, he hadn't spent much time with Cream yet. That wasn't even a possibility for Sonic and Amy.

To change the subject Tails said, "Hey, where do you think that demon of a cat is anyway?" Not waiting for an answer he said, "Did you see what she did to Shadow?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah. I use to think that nothing could beat Shadow. Looks like there's a first time for everything."

**(Okay not EVERYTHING. Like, Charmy will never stop being an annoying brat, Eggman will never be handsome, and Cheese will never say in a deep voice, "Hasta Lavista Baby!" Also, Knuckles will never stop being cute. Okay, time to continue the last little bit of the story!)**

"I wonder what she could do to us…" Amy shivered at the thought. "Okay, now I'm scared! Let's go!" She turned around to leave, but a figure was standing there.

"Missy!" Tails gasped. Amy screamed and Sonic pulled her behind him, guarding her.

Missy's white teeth sparkled and said in a silky venomous voice, "Oh… And I was just starting to really hate you!" And then she lunged.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's very short and I haven't updated this story for like ever, but I'm going to be going on a vacation soon so I haven't been able to think about anything else than that. Also, homework at school seems to be getting thicker and thicker! So, hope my dad lets me take his laptop with me so I can type while I'm riding in the stupid car for God knows how long. If you just love me (Or Shadow and or Rouge) go to my story My Brother. I updated it recently (Angels sing Hallelujah) and I'm starting to like it a lot. Well as I've said it before I'll say it again: Review!**


	17. Hurt Ears and I'm Gonna Die

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A/N: Again, there is a little bit of blood in this, but not like a horror movie or nothing. Just cat scratches. So if you're weirded out by this, I wouldn't read.

* * *

**

Missy lunged at the blue hedgehog, her sharp claws flexed out. Sonic kicked out his foot, connecting with the cat's jaw, sending her tumbling to the ground. Tails was quick and spun his two tails, hurtling himself over to the multi colored cat. He grabbed Missy's wrists and pinned her down. Missy began spitting and clawing at the ground creating a horrible screeching sound. Tails let go of her and clapped his hands over his ears.

Missy laughed as she kicked out her back legs, tripping the poor foxboy. She scrambled to her paws and looked around for Sonic and let out a hiss as she felt a sharp tug on her tail. Missy quickly spun around and faced the blue hedgehog.

"Let go of my TAIL!" she screamed obviously PO'd. Missy lashed her forepaws at him, raking his left ear. Blood dripped from it when she pulled away. But Sonic continued to hold on.

"Now Amy!" he yelled. Missy turned just in time to see the pink hedgehog jump down from the box she was on swinging her Piko Piko Hammer. The hammer connected with Missy's right temple causing the cat to collapse in a heap.

Once he was sure Missy was unconscious, Sonic let go of her tail and grinned at Amy, "Great job Ames. Good timing."

Amy grinned. She seemed to be glowing from Sonic's compliment.** (Yes! Sonic you're not totally hopeless!)** Tails got up from the ground and brushed off dirt that had gotten in his whiskers.

"You too, Tails. Good job." Sonic gave his little buddy a thumbs up. Tails smiled and then looked at Missy's unconscious body. "We better take her upstairs. Megan might wanna take a look at her."

Sonic nodded in agreement and picked Missy up, throwing her over his shoulder.

* * *

Shadow came running down the stairs with Callisto following right behind him. They had heard Missy scream, so they could only assume the worst. As they reached the living room the two realized they were the last to arrive. Megan had brought a towel up from the laundry room and laid it out on the couch. On it was Missy's "sleeping" form. 

"What happened!" the black hedgehog demanded.

Sonic was sitting on the couch too, but far far far away from the black and white feline. "We finally caught her."

Tails didn't want there to be any arguing, so before Sonic could say something rude, he said to Shadow, "She seemed pretty tired though. You must have worn her out." Shadow just nodded.

Megan was looking at Missy's newly pierced ear. "Shadow," she asked angrily, "What did you do to her ear?"

The black hedgehog laughed quietly, "Don't think I got away with it human. I was paid back very nicely for that little wound." He pointed to his own ear to show his point.

Sonic jumped up, "No way man! She attacked my ear too! See?" The blue hedgehog pointed to his torn up little ear. It didn't look as bad as Shadow's, but it probably hurt.

Callisto nodded, "That _is_ where she attacks you first…" Shadow looked over at Callisto and saw that her ears were a bit battered too.

Cream began stroking her long silky rabbit ears, "Why does she hurt you there?"

The Siamese cat shrugged, "I honestly don't know sweetheart. That's just where she aims…" Callisto wouldn't look at anyone when she said this so Shadow assumed it was a lie. He would ask her again later when they were alone.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Knuckles asked, cutting into Shadow's thoughts.

Sonic grinned, "I say we tie her up somewhere and let nature take it's course."

"No way!" Oliver piped up for the first time. "We can't do that. She's a living thing just like you and me!" **(Just incase you're wondering, my heart would have swelled up four times it's normal size right then and there!)**

"But she's dangerous!" Amy exclaimed. "How can you just let her stay around here! That 'living thing' could really hurt someone!"

"Get rid of her! Get rid of her!" Charmy chanted. Megan was soooo going to kill him for that one.

Maddie suddenly yelled, "Shut UP!" That got everyone to quiet down. She pointed her paw at Charmy accusingly, "Alright, you have no right to come into this house and just say who can live here and who can't! Missy is my older sister and she's been here longer than any of us, minus the humans and Eli." **(Sorry Eli! Had to do it!)**

"Damn. She got you there, Bee Boy," a voice said. Everyone turned behind them to see Missy was sitting on the couch like nothing had happened. All the guys, except Oliver, got into a fighting stance, ready to attack if Missy was still ticked. The girls were ready to run in necessary, all except Amy who had her hammer ready. Maddie was hiding behind Knuckles, while Callisto stayed exactly where she was. Rouge was also behind Knuckles but not wrapped around his leg like a certain kitten.

Missy grinned a sparkly white grin, "Aww, are you all scared of little old me? How… I wanna say cute, but that's not like me… Oh I know! Pathetic."

"Why were you attacking us?" Shadow demanded, his anger rising again.

Missy rolled her yellow eyes, "Cuz, you bug me."

Cream managed to say, "Th-That's not a v-very nice r-rea-reason…"

Missy usually would have been angered by such a comment, but she was actually impressed with the little rabbit's bravery. "Is it dear? Then what is a good reason?"

Cream thought for a while and then said, "I-I d-don't kn-know…"

The cat smirked, "Of course. You're innocent."

A moment passed and then the phone rang. Megan said, "So… Are you all going to be killing each other in a couple minutes or can I answer that?" Not waiting for a response Megan ran over to it.

Alex stared at Missy. She looked so different as a Mobian. And yet she looked the same. As a cat she had been sort of cute. Now, she looked actually, well, pretty. Missy probably knew this and was worried about it. That would explain her guard being up. But she was always tense. Well, wait, no, that wasn't true either. Alex didn't know what Missy was like before all this. Missy was a CAT for Pete's sake! By the time Megan walked back into the room Alex had a migraine.

"Alex!" Megan yelled right in the girl's ear, causing her to jump and making her migraine worse.

"What?!" Alex screamed right back.

"Your mom is coming to get you! Oh God! Oh God, help me!"

"That means…" Alex cut off.

Megan whimpered, "I'm going to be alone with these idiots! Minus Oliver and Knuckles!" When Alex cocked an eyebrow at her friend Megan muttered, "And Tails…"

* * *

**A/N: OH GOD! I'M ALONE NOW! (SCREAMS!) WHY?!?!?!? (Breaks down into tears) God help me… Missy is going to bite my head off…**

**As my final wishes I ask that you review and check out my new story Life Goes On. I'm sorry if I won't be around to complete it… My third and final wish is that my tombstone says "Megan the Blonde. Buried Alive." Review, for I have only a few hours to live! Lol.**


	18. 5556321!

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"Help! Help! HELP!" Megan began screaming hysterically. She had been for the past two minutes non-stop. This had officially pushed Shadow over the edge.

"I swear, nothing can shut this girl up!" he yelled adding to the noise. Cream and Cheese were crying about not wanting their friends to leave, Amy was yelling at Sonic for some apparent reason, and Maddie and Charmy were screaming just for the fun of it.

Missy had had enough too. She jumped up and yelled, "Alright everyone SHUT UP!"

Cream and Cheese look up from their tears with scared looks on their face's. Amy put down her hammer and looked at the PO'd feline. Vector put his hands over both Charmy's and Maddie's mouths to shush them up.

"Good. Now, what do you do when you have a problem? You solve it. So instead of acting like the idiots you all are, let's figure out what we can do to keep the girl and boy here." A few growled at the 'idiots' remark, but no one said anything.

Rouge spoke up, "Can't you just call your mother back and tell her that you have to stay over here for some reason of another? You know how to lie right?" When Alex shook her head Rouge moaned, "I swear, I'm never hanging around Sonic again after we get home. This is hopeless."

"I'm… not good at lying," Alex admitted blushing. "I just, never can say the right words."

Eli nodded, "Yeah, that's true." Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can you?" Sonic asked looking at the human boy.

"Well, yeah! It's easy."

Megan gave a bounce for joy, "Thank you Eli! You've saved my life!"

Tails, "Wouldn't it be weird if Eli spoke to Alex's mom? That would be kind of… suspicious."

Megan looked ready to start screaming again.

Maddie shoved Vector's green hand away from her mouth and asked, "Couldn't Eli just tell Alex what to say? All she needs to know are what words to say, right? Well, tell her what words and hope for the best!"

Alex took a deep breath, "I think I can do that. You?"

"Piece of cake!" Eli grinned.

Megan glanced at the clock on the wall, "Well then you better hurry up! She'll be coming any minute!" With that Megan whipped out her cell phone, which she always kept in her pocket, and shoved it into the human girl's hands.

Alex had a blank look on her face, "Um… I forgot the number…"

Megan clenched her hands into fists and managed to sputter, "W-What! You don't know your own mom's cell phone number! Come on Al! This is what we call an emergency!"

"I could remember if you all weren't pressuring me!" Alex yelled. "Let me think… 555-63…2…1?" She looked at her best friends and asked, "Do you think that's right?"

Eli shrugged, but Megan grabbed the phone and began dialing like crazy. "555-6321! 555-6321!"she muttered as she pressed the small buttons. Two rings passed and everyone was leaning in on the phone, trying to listen.

Finally someone picked up, but it wasn't whom Megan wanted, "Hi! Welcome to Pizza Hut's New Phone Line. Can I take your order?"

"WE ALREADY ORDERED!" Megan screamed into the phone and hung up. Everyone stared at the human girl as she began dialing random numbers. At each wrong number Megan screamed curses into the phone, getting angrier by the second.

Sonic said in a quiet voice, "Well, if Shadow is like Missy, I sure as Hell know who's like Knuckles."

Knuckles muttered, "I'm not that bad…"

Rouge laughed, "Yes you are!"

The red echidna clenched his fist and growled, "Shut UP Batgirl!"

Rouge grabbed one of his dreadlocks and giggled, "Aw, come on Knuxie. You know I was only playing."

He slapped her hand away, "Yeah, uh huh." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"YES!" Megan screamed, making everyone jump. "Hi Mrs. Alex's mom. Al wants to talk to you!" She shoved the phone into Alex's hands.

Alex looked a bit worried but put the phone up to her ear anyway. "Mom?" she asked. "Hi! I, um?" She looked at Eli for help.

"Tell her we have a project to do."

The girl nodded, "Megan, Eli, and I have a project to work on and we're not done yet. Not even close. So, uh, can you pick me up later?"

Al put a hand over the phone and looked at Eli. "What kind of project?" she asked.

When Eli took too long trying to think Megan blurted out something stupid, "With all of the cats!"

Alex had no more time to think so she repeated this to her mom. "No, I'm sure. No we don't need any help. Hold on! Yeah there is something you can do. Can you bring Shadow over? Yeah, for the project. Thanks mom. Bye!" She hung up the phone.

Megan grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shook her, "Well?"

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving. But Shadow's coming over!"

A moment passed and then the black and red hedgehog muttered, "What do you mean? I'm right here!"

Missy hissed, "Not you. A different Shadow." She grinned a toothy grin, "Ain't that right Alex?"

The human girl nodded excitedly. "Well, I guess we better hide all of these guys when Mom brings Shadow, huh?"

"Sure," Megan sighed in relief. But turned and found that Missy had disappeared.

Megan snarled and Alex and Eli took a step away from her. She looked like she was battling herself from saying something. She lost.

"Screw it. Damn you Missy!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this for like ever! But I had Writer's block on it for such a loooonnnggg time. Plus I was getting so many ideas for other stories.**

**Well, I'm not gonna die! YEAH! But Missy might. lol. Yeah right. That cat'll kill me for saying that, I know. Oh well. Review all my different sized readers! Review!**

**P.S. Thanks Randomizer for telling me how to spell 'Ole!' I promise, it will come in handy somewhere in this story!**


	19. KNUXOUGENESS! YAY!

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**

"Where did she go?" Amy asked calmly, knowing that in a couple minutes the room would erupt into chaos once more.

Eli muttered, "She could be anywhere in this house…"

Megan groaned, "Come on, we have to look for her."

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Well," Megan said in a sarcastic voice, "if we don't find her there's a pretty good chance that tomorrow on the News the main headline will be, 'Crazy Cat Destroys Blonde Girl's House.'"

Espio rolled his eyes, "Then maybe we should start looking?"

Maddie ran into the kitchen and began looking through the pantry. The characters could hear bags and containers hitting the ground.

Alex's eyes were half shut in irritation. In her 'talking to stupid animals' voice she asked, "Find her Maddie?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I wasn't looking for her. I was getting some food. I'm hungry." The kitten opened a jar of peanut butter and dipped her paw in. She pulled it out and began sucking on it.

"I, uh… You can keep that jar Maddie!" Megan yelled to the kitten, disgust written all over her face.

The cat continued to drool on her paw. (She is so stupid…)

"Anyway…" Sonic said, averting his gaze away from the weird little creature, "did anyone see her leave?"

When no one spoke up Sonic said, "Okay, great job at being observant fellas!"

Knuckles crossed his arms and grumbled, "Like you were?"

Sonic stuck out his tongue at the red echidna, only to be flipped off in return.

"Boys!" Alex said loudly clapping her hands in front of their faces, getting their attention. "Good, now-"

"Don't clap your hands at Knuckles!" Megan yelled at her friend. She stomped her foot angrily, "I wouldn't do that to Tails!"

Alex was getting cranky, "Well, he wasn't listening!"

The blonde girl snorted and clapped her hands in front of Tails's face, causing him to fall backwards. Alex wasn't the only one who was cranky.

Alex gasped and then pulled on one of Knuckles's dreadlocks.

"Ow!" he yelped and began rubbing the side of his head.

Alex grinned in satisfaction, but then horror spread across her face when she realized what she had done.

Megan's eyes grew wide and yelled, "YOU APOLOGIZE TO KNUCKLES RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR!" She didn't have to finish her threat. Alex quickly fell to her knees and began praying for forgiveness.

Knuckles realized that blood might be shed if he didn't say something, "Uh, it's okay, um, Alex. I _FORGIVE_ you."

Eli then grabbed both Megan's and Alex's wrists, "Now see. He forgave her. Now you two can stop fighting and get along, right?"

Alex nodded, but her eyes still drooped. Everyone could tell that she only lost her temper because of exhaustion. Megan was tired too, which probably added to her usual anger, causing the argument.

"Sorry…" they each muttered.

"Good. Now I think we can look for Missy tomorrow, everyone needs their sleep," Eli let go of the girls' wrists. The just nodded and dragged their feet up the stairs to Megan's bedroom.

Once they were gone everyone sighed in relief.

"Do they always behave this child like?" Shadow asked Eli. It had been pretty hard to belief at first, but as time went on Shadow was beginning to realize just what he was dealing with.

"Yeah… But it's mainly because of Knuckles and Tails. Those two are just crazy for them."

"Why?" Sonic asked. "Tails, I guess, I understand. But why does Megs like Knux? I thought girls would be afraid of him."

Knuckles snarled but said nothing. He too was tired. The red echidna looked to his right and saw Cream and Charmy asleep, their heads resting on Vector's long crocodile tail. He then looked over at Tail's who still hadn't gotten up since Megan surprised him. Soft snores came from the fox boy.

_Lucky kids. How can they fall asleep so quick?_

Knuckles then turned his gaze to the kitchen. In the very center of the room Maddie sat slumped over the jar of peanut butter, her jaw resting on the top of the jar. Louder snores came from this kid.

_Okaaaay… _Knuckles thought, a little disturbed. The red echidna then turned his attention back to the group.

Sonic, "Well, I guess we'll look for that crazy cat tomorrow. Night!" The hedgehog then went outside and hopped onto the roof and before long the blue hedgie was off in slumberland.

Vector picked Cream and Charmy up in his arms, careful not to wake them, and headed to the basement, Espio and Amy following right behind.

Shadow gave Knuckles a curt nod and followed the Chaotix down into the cold cellar. Callisto laid down on the couch and shut her brilliant blue eyes, happy for quiet. Oliver curled up beside her and drifted off into sleep. Tails stayed where he was. Eli went upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

The only conscious ones left in the room were Knuckles and Rouge. They stared at each other quietly; an awkward silence filled the room. Rouge then whispered, "I'll, uh, be going. Night Knucklehead."

Knuckles nodded, "Night batgirl." He turned to leave but heard a grunt.

Rouge was trying to stand, but her leg wasn't responding, or her wings. They were getting worse.

The red echidna's eyes shot wide open as Rouge stumbled. He quickly tried to catch her, his arms wrapped around her waist. He studied her feet as Rouge tried to find her balance. When she did Knuckles looked up at her, blue eyes locked on amethyst.

"Um, you can let go now," Rouge said quietly, her legs trembling with effort to stay upright.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Yeah right!" He then brought his arm under her and lifted the white bat off the ground, bridal style. "How are you gonna make it anywhere? Without crawling?"

Rouge squirmed, "So let me crawl!"

"Fine." Knuckles set Rouge down and took a step back. He then smirked at her.

Rouge rolled her eyes and began to crawl towards the kitchen, pain traveling through her body. "What's so funny!" she demanded when Knuckles chuckled.

"You," Knuckles said simply, taking a step forward and lifted Rouge into his arms again. This time she didn't protest. "You would rather crawl on the ground and be in pain than admit you need help. You're so stubborn."

"Like you can talk…" Rouge muttered, but rested her head on Knuckles's shoulder, causing him to blush. He shrugged it off and carried Rouge upstairs.

Knuckles opened the first door on the left side of the hallway and found it was a guest bedroom. A queen sized bed, a couple of dressers, a window.

The red echidna grabbed the covers and through them back, laying Rouge down on the bed. He then grabbed the sheets and pulled them up under Rouge's chin.

She laughed lightly. "Thanks Daddy," she said slyly.

Knuckles froze, "You shouldn't say that. It sounds… inappropriate."

This caused Rouge to laugh even more, "It was supposed to sound sexy…"

"Well, bravo. It does. Night Rouge." Knuckles got up to leave, but Rouge grabbed his wrist.

She murmured, "Knuckles… Do you think the human has any medicine for pain? My wings… they're getting really tight and sore…" she trailed off. He could see tears forming in her eyes as pain traveled through her body. Although he never would admit it, Knuckles admired Rouge for standing it for this long. Pain was a hard thing to live with.

"I can ask," he whispered in her ear, his breath on her cheek. Knuckles then slipped out of the room and went across the hall to Megan's room. He found the human asleep in computer chair. She was sleeping on her keyboard, creating a lot of 'J's to appear on whatever she had been typing. The echidna shook the human lightly, causing her to stir.

"What?" she moaned, but then was wide-awake when she saw who it was. "Knuckles! What's up?"

Knuckles smirked, "Mood swings come naturally to you, don't they?" Megan just grinned and nodded. "I was wondering if you have any medicine for pains or aches or whatever you wanna call it?"

"Um, no. I can get some tomorrow though. Why?"

He sighed, "Rouge's wings are hurting. She can't even walk. I wanted to help-" He was cut off by Megan's face twisting into happiness. And not regular happiness either. This was Charmy at Disney World, eating ice cream, riding Race Tack, happy. **(Fun ride!)**

"Uh, should I leave?" he sounded scared.

Megan just grinned, "Yes. I'm sorry I don't have any meds, Knux. But maybe you can make her feel better?"

"How?"

She winked, "Just using your charm."

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go." Knuckles left the room and hurried back to Rouge.

When he walked in the white bat asked, "What'd she say?"

Knuckles shook his head, "Sorry Rouge. She doesn't have anything, but she'll get something tomorrow."

Rouge groaned, "Uh, tomorrow's so far away!"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. He felt bad for her. She had been a trooper the whole time and she couldn't even have a minute of peace. Even if they weren't 'friends' Knuckles sympathized for the white bat.

He grabbed Rouge's shoulders and gently turned Rouge over onto her stomach. He ignored her yelp and began applying pressure to her wings with his fingers.

"Knuckles. What are you doing?" she let out a moan as he hit a sore spot.

"You've been hurting long enough," he whispered quietly. "Does this help?"

Rouge just nodded, her eyes half-closed in relief.

_Hmm…She's so relaxed. Anything could happen right now and she wouldn't even notice. _The red echidna smiled, happy to help. Soon, both treasure hunters fell asleep.

* * *

Megan kicked Alex's bed for the third time, desperately trying to get the human girl to wake up. "Alex?" she whispered. "Hey Al, time to get up!" When Alex just let out a sleepy moan of protest Megan raised her voice.

"That's it! If you don't get up right **NOW** I'll resort to dragging you out of bed!" She grabbed Alex's foot and tugged hard jerking the girl out of sleep.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Alex demanded. She kicked her foot away from Megan's grasp and curled up under the covers.

"Al! Please! If you love me at all you'll get up, NOW! This is big!"

Alex sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Okay I'm up. What is so important that you have to wake me up at three o clock in the morning?" She glared angrily at the clock. More or less, it was the clock she was ticked with, not her friend.

Megan began jumping up and down. "If you follow me, you'll see!" she chirped. Alex could see that Megan had her notebook with pink hearts in her arms.

"Where are they?" Alex laughed, knowing very well what the notebook was for.

Megan smirked, "I swear, we're sisters. Come on, they're across the hall!" The two girls tip toed over quietly and peaked open the door. Inside Knuckles and Rouge were asleep.

But more importantly it was the way they were positioned. Rouge was on her stomach, her face turned toward Knuckles. The red echidna was kneeling on the floor, his head resting on the bed. His right hand was on Rouge's back. The other one was holding hers.

Alex turned toward her friend and saw only pure bliss on the girl's face. This was a dream come true for the girl. "Hey, Megan. Are you gonna draw them?"

Megan nodded with enthusiasm. **(Amazing what sleep can do for a person! That and Knuxougeness!)** The girl sat down on the floor and opened the notebook. She flipped through several pages. When she finally found a blank page the girl pulled a pencil out from behind her ear and began sketching the two.

After a couple of minutes Alex yawned, getting bored. Megan looked up from her work and asked in very quiet voice, "So, when is your mom bringing Shadow?"

"Oh. She said sometime around lunchtime today. I'm excited!" Alex smiled happily. "I just hope he won't be caught up in all of the fighting."

Megan laughed, "It's pretty hard not to be sucked into all of this."

Her friend nodded and yawned again. She whispered, "I'm gonna go check up on everyone. You okay up here?"

Megan studied Knuckles and Rouge again, then looked down at what she sketched previously. She then nodded to Alex and said, "Knuckles is up here. I think I'll behave."

"Yeah right…" Alex muttered and slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"Now where did my fox boy run off to?" Alex said to herself. She then grinned mischievously and went downstairs, finding the little fox curled up on the floor.

She scurried over to him, careful not to wake Oliver and Callisto, scooped Tails up in her arms and carried him up to Megan's room.

"Hm?" Tails asked groggily waking up as he was set down on Megan's bed. He opened his eyes and stretched. He then saw Alex standing right in front of him.

"Alex?"

"Hi Tails!" she said cheerfully. "I was going to give you a surprise!"

This got Tails's full attention. "Really? Wow! What is it?"

Alex walked over to Megan's computer and turned it on. After a couple seconds of loading, Al then pulled up a certain site. She then faced Tails and patted the computer chair, indicating that he should come over.

He climbed up into the giant chair and stared at the computer screen. the top of the screen read.

Tails looked at the human girl, "So? What's a writing site where people can write about movies, TV shows, games, etc. And Megan had a site on here where she writes about you guys. Thought you might like to read?"

"Wow!" Tails flicked his twin tails back and forth. "Do you have a site?"

"Not yet," Alex sighed. "I don't think I'm good at typing or coming up with ideas. Megan says I could, but I rather read than write. Eli also has a site, but he never types so, I doubt you just wanna read his homepage."

"How many stories does Megan have?" Tails's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"About you guys? Um, I think seven. But I'm not sure. She has ten in all." She clicked on the 'SEARCH' button and typed in the name Hawkcat. Only one result came up, and Alex clicked on the name.

"Hawkcat?" Tails questioned.

"Yeah, that's her pen name. Don't ask me how she came up with that."

Suddenly the profile came up and Tails saw that it was a very long tool bar. When Alex started to scroll down he asked, "Why is it so long?"

"Megan likes to random stuff on her page. It's a necessity," Alex smiled. "I know, she's weird."

Suddenly Tails yelled, "Stop!" causing poor Alex to jump. On the screen there were a bunch of names, including _Dylan_ and _Ben_.

"Who are all of these names?" Tails looked up at Alex. She stared like she didn't hear him. "Alex," he asked again, "Who's… that. Sable?" The fox boy pointed at the name.

Alex turned bright red in embarrassment, "Uh… no one…" When Tails looked hurt she groaned and said, "Look Tails, I can't tell you because Megan would kill me so bad!"

Tails suddenly realized that there was a description under Sable's name. He began reading.

_**Sable**_

_Knuckles and Rouge's youngest son. Has red fur, amethyst eyes, and knuckles barbs. The smallest of the group, do to his age. Likes to explore and play with his brothers, but wants to get closer to his oldest brother-_

Tails couldn't read anymore because Alex had minimized the screen. She clapped a hand over her mouth and whispered in a muffled voice, "Please tell me you didn't read it! Please!"

Tails grinned, "Knuckles and Rouge have a son?" He then remembered that Alex couldn't lie, so he asked, "How many children do they have?"

Alex bit her lip, but couldn't hold it in any more. "Six!" She squeaked.

Tails's eyes widened, "Are you serious! Dang!" Now the fox seemed to be laughing. He held his ribs so that he would stop shaking, "He he! I can't believe it! He he! This is too funny!"

"You can't tell Tails!" Alex cried. "You can't, Megan, Knuckles, and Rouge will skin both of us alive!"

Tails held up a hand but continued to laugh, "Don't, he he, worry. I won't tell, he he!"

When he had a hold of himself Tails looked up at Alex and asked in a cute voice, "Can I still read Megan's stories? I would really like to."

Alex nodded, "Yes. But I warn you, don't read Life Goes On. At least not yet."

Tails gave her a thumbs up and Alex maximized the screen, letting Tails read. She sat on Megan's bed and pulled out the gamecube. After twenty minutes of playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle she became bored. Alex then switched her memory card into slot two, and Megan's into slot one. She might as well take care of Megan's chao. Seeing how Megan was going to murder her and all.

* * *

Sonic finally woke up around noon. He hopped up and stretched. Looking down off the roof he could see the _Sonic Restaurant_ they went too earlier. Thinking about food made the hedgehog hungry, so he slid off the roof and landed on Megan's deck. He then walked inside and saw Maddie still asleep in the middle of the room. Her head still rested on top of the peanut butter jar.

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and lifted the kitten up in his arms. He took her over to the couch where Callisto was sleeping and laid her down beside the older cat. Oliver began to stir.

"Sonic?" he mumbled, wincing from the bright light. "Sorry that your stay isn't all that relaxing. Missy isn't really too bad, once she gets to know you…" he apologized.

Sonic grinned, "She's probably just a little freaked out by all that's going on. It's not every day you get to meet Sonic the Hedgehog."

Oliver purred, "Yeah. I think she's just not so used to so many people."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when you came here the first thing Missy did was hide in the basement. She's like that whenever anyone comes over though." The tabby cat yawned, "She doesn't like to admit it, but I think she's scared."

Sonic was getting interested. Apparently Oliver knew a lot about Missy. Or he was very perceptive. Either way, Oliver might be the key to finding out how to calm this crazy cat down.

Sonic realized that he should probably say something, "Why do ya think she's scared?"

Oliver looked at the blue hedgehog with eyes that seemed to be older than he was. "Well, of all of Megan's cats, Missy's the only one who used to be an outside cat."

He licked his paw and swiped it over his ear, "Also, Missy was rescued from some other home. She was about a year old when Megan took her in. I wasn't here yet, but Callisto had been adopted already." Oliver locked his eyes onto Sonic's, "I have two thoughts about Missy. One is that she misses being free, to roam around anywhere she wants. My other thought is that in her previous home Missy was abused."

Sonic growled angrily, "Why would someone do that? That person deserves to be locked away, along with Dr. Eggman and others."

Oliver grabbed Sonic's shoulder, "Wait! She's never told me that she was hurt. Missy just said that she was in a different home before this. She said… You know. Why don't you ask her? I'm probably just filling your head up with my silly worries."

Sonic looked doubtful so Oliver let out another purr, "Don't worry about her Sonic. She's strong. Missy's lived with whatever is bothering her for three years now. Don't get yourself all worked up over nothing."

"What?" Sonic yelped. "She's only three? And she knows how to swear? Man, what else do children do in this world?"

The tabby cat laughed, "No silly. A year for cats is equivalent to seven human years. Missy would be about twenty five right now."

"Wow. How old are you?"

"I'm about sixteen now. Callisto's around eighteen. And Maddie should be about six." Oliver laughed again, "Of course she would tell you six and three-quarters. She likes to boast about stuff like that."

Sonic laughed too, "I believe you."

Suddenly a doorbell rang and their laughter stopped. Maddie and Callisto woke up, but neither dared to speak. The whole house seemed to be waiting, deadly silence filled the air. Suddenly Megan, Alex, and Eli ran down the stairs racing around the house looking to see where everyone was.

Eli ran into the family room and saw Sonic and Oliver. He whispered loudly, "Go hide in the kitchen bathroom and don't come out until Megan gives the all clear signal."

The three cats nodded and ran into the kitchen, but Sonic asked, "What's the 'all clear' signal?"

Eli just said, "The cats'll know it."

Sonic just shrugged and ran after the cats.

Megan ran over to the stairs that lead to the basement and called down, "Hey, none of you come up here until you hear a tapping noise! Hear?"

Vector shouted back, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good!" Megan sighed. She ran over to the door and looked through the little window to check who it was. She then unlocked the door and smiled, "Hi! Ms. Alex's Mom!"

Alex's mom smiled, "Hello Megan. I brought you someone." She handed Megan the pet carrier she was holding.

Alex stepped into view, "Hi mom! Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Oh and by the way, next time you wanna stay longer, just tell me. Don't lie about a project, 'kay?"

"But how?" Alex gasped.

She smiled, "I'm your mother. I know when you're lying to me. Anyway, I'm gonna be gone for a meeting all day tomorrow and the day after. Megan, I called your mom and she says that you'll be babysitting Al and Eli here for that amount of time. Thanks!"

"Yes!" Megan gave a bounce of happiness. Eli and Alex gave each other high fives.

"Alright. Be good, you guys. Bye!"

"Bye Mom!" Alex called as Megan shut the door. When it was shut Megan screamed, this time out of relief.

Eli covered his ears, "You know you better stop before Shadow gets mad again!"

"Who me?" a voice came from the cage. Megan's eyes grew huge and Alex grinned ear to ear.

"AHHH!" they both screamed. Eli laughed and said, "Well, let him out!"

The blonde human set down the cage and Alex unlocked the hitch. Out stepped a pitch-black cat with yellow eyes. He stood on his back legs, just like the others.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY MOLY! This is so LONG! LOL! I was actually having a competition with myself. I wanted to make this chapter longer than chapter three and I succeeded! YAY ME! Well, Merry Christmas Al! Shadow's in the story! Great, more charcters for me to feed and write about! I'm having trouble including everyone. Amy and Cream and the Chaotix are barely mentioned! (Well, I don't care to much about the Chaotix, but poor Cream and Amy! No wait, they annoy me sometimes... Hm...) lol Well, this is nine pages! Chapter three was eight pages, so I beat myself! Hah, take that younger me! lol. Review because Knuxouge is in this! Knuckles! lol.**


	20. Fred, Redone!

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Twenty

* * *

**

Shadow purred when Alex scratched behind his ear. Megan was literally dancing from her happiness. Eli rolled his eyes at how silly she was being, but he was glad too to see Shadow.

Alex then looked at Megan, "You wanna call everyone?"

Megan grinned and pulled out a spoon from her sleeve where she had hid it. She then began tapping it against the side of the wall, alerting the group to come out.

"Hey! Everyone come out! We got a visitor!" Megan called, still dancing and hitting the spoon against the wall. She looked like she was performing. **(OMG! Al typed this paragraph!)**

A couple seconds passed, but then the sound off paws could be heard padding across the floor. First to appear was Maddie, tripping over her own paws and sliding everywhere. Sonic scurried behind her, and then Oliver and Callisto came running in. All four skidded to a stop, their eyes wide and staring at the newcomer.

Callisto spoke first, "Hi Mr. Shadow! You must be Alex's friend."

The dark colored cat nodded, "Yes." His eyes were also wide, but more out of fear. Alex then scooped him up in her arms and hugged him.

"It's okay Shadow! This is Oliver, Callisto, and Maddie. You know, Megan's kitties?" She pointed at each one when she said their names. She then pointed to the blue hedgehog, "And this is Sonic!"

At the name Shadow's ears pricked up, "Sonic? You mean that character you and Megan are always fussing about? What's he doing here? ...And why am I like this?"

Megan grinned, "Yes, this is the Sonic you're thinking of. We have no idea why he's here, he just got sent here through my computer. And we know diddly squat about why you are like this!"

Shadow blinked, "Okay… And you're happy why?"

"Because…" Alex and Megan murmured simultaneously. They each had a sly look on their faces.

Eli coughed, "Knuckles… Tails…"

The black cat let out a laugh, "Well that explains it!"

Maddie went over to Alex and demanded, "Hey! Put him down! I wanna meet 'im!"

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered, "Just don't scare him…" She set the cat down on his feet and Maddie smiled.

The tortoise shell kitten shook paws with him. "Hi Shadow!" she chirped happily.

"Hi, um, Maddie."

Suddenly the rest of the group decided to grace the humans with their presence. The Chaotix ran up the stairs from the basement, followed by Shadow (hedgehog), then by Amy and Cream. Then Tails came running down the stairs that lead to Megan's room. Knuckles and Rouge still didn't appear.

"What's going on?" Amy asked when she skidded to a halt.

Cream said in a small voice, "Who's your friend Maddie? Is he here to help find Missy?"

Maddie shook her head, "This is Shadow. He's Alex's cat. He's here because… Because…?" She turned toward the humans. "Why is he here?" she asked.

Alex shrugged, "Does he need a reason? He's here to make me happy! That's a pretty good reason!"

"I thought that was Tails's job…" Eli muttered.

Alex grinned, "Him too!"

Megan laughed and then said, "Alright! Shadow? I assume that since you live with Alex you can make a good guess about who's who, right?"

The cat nodded, "Amy is the pink hedgehog, Cream the rabbit, Vector is the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, Charmy Bee." He grinned looking at Tails, "And of course I know you, Miles 'Tails' Prower. Alex's favorite character."

He then turned to Shadow, "And you must be Shadow the Hedgehog. Nice name."

"Likewise," Shadow smirked.

Cream piped up, "Alex?" The human girl looked at the little rabbit. "Is Shadow your cat named after Shadow the Hedgehog? Or is this coincidence?"

Alex winked, "A big coincidence Cream. Honestly, I didn't know about you guys when I had my kitty. But because of his name, when the Shadow the Hedgehog game came out I had to buy it, just for fun. And now two years later, I'm meeting Sonic and group!"

"Who's Missy?" asked Shadow. His tail flicked back and forth in curiosity.

"Missy! You know, the cat Megan's always complaining about over at my house?" Alex explained.

"She's real!" Shadow gasped in surprise. "I thought she was some OC Megan made up or something!"

"Sadly not. She's real…" Shadow the Hedgehog muttered. "And now she's missing. We have to find her."

Amy pulled out her hammer, "And when we do my hammer is gonna have some fun!" She swung the heavy mallet back and forth, careful not to hit anyone. She then stopped and pointed out, "Hey, Shadow and Shadow have the same name. How do we tell them apart?"

"Good question," Megan rubbed her temples with her fingers. She then turned toward the black cat; "You got a nick name?"

"No. Not that I know of." The cat purred at the miffed look on the blonde girl's face. "Of course I wouldn't mind if you gave me one."

Alex raised her hand, "Ooh! Ooh! I know!" She began jumping up and down, excited. Eli thought it was funny. Megan just thought it was irritating.

She grabbed her best friend's arm, "Al! Al! Stop it, or Shadow goes back home."

The girl smirked, "Which one?"

"You know what I mean!" Alex winced as Megan tightened her grip on her arm. "Now stop acting like a certain… you know who…" Her eyes traveled over to Charmy, anger automatically flaring up in her eyes.

Alex laughed, "Okay. Whatever. Anyway, how about Shady Boy? That's what you always call him when you're over."

Sonic chuckled, "That's… unique."

"I like it. Is that okay with everyone?"

Maddie raised her paw, but spoke before anyone called on her; "I don't want his name to be Shady Boy!"

Callisto was standing right next to her. In a calm voice she asked, "Then what do you want to him to be called?"

"Fred."

"Fred?"

"Bob!" Megan called out randomly. The Mobians all turned to stare at her strangely, but the humans and cats were very used to her randomness. **(Yes, I do yell out Bob randomly. But I'm better now! Now… I yell out Knuckles…)**

"Fred," Maddie confirmed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

The Siamese cat shook her head in confusion, "Why Fred? And…………Fred?"

"I wanna call him Fred because I want a llama named Fred, but you said I couldn't get a llama, so I gotta name something Fred. It's on my list!"

"List?" Shadow asked.

"My list of all the things I wanna do before I die. I'll show it to you later." Suddenly Knuckles appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Knuckles yawned rubbing his eyes with his huge hands. His red dreadlocks were messy from just waking up, going every which direction.

"Nothing, Maddie is just being a dork like usual. Sorry to wake you Knux," Megan apologized, but gave Maddie a rude look.

"Whatever. Hey, who's he?"

Alex jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "This is my baby, Shadow! Or now officially named, Shady Boy!"

"Fred," a certain kitty coughed.

Knuckles nodded and muttered, "I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me. Again."

Once he was gone Megan sighed dreamily, "Isn't he cute?"

"No!" everyone answered, causing Megan to snap out of her Knuckles fiasco.

The blonde snapped her fingers and yelled, "Oh no you didn't!"

"Yeah, we kinda did," Shadow muttered grumpily.

Megan said nothing but snarled a little bit.

"So… Do any of you know where Missy is? Any ideas?" Shady Boy asked.

Callisto thought for a little bit, "Um, she wouldn't be in the basement still. She knows we would look there. Has everyone looked in every room?"

"Yes and yes." Sonic suddenly got an idea. "Hey, why would Missy still be in the house? Didn't you say she wanted to be free again?" He was looking at Oliver.

Oliver grew hot with so many eyes on him, "Uh, well, um, that was, uh, just my thought. She never, um, actually told me that. I, uh, was just making an inference."

"Missy wants her freedom?" Megan asked confused. "I never knew that…"

Oliver blushed, "I was just stating my thoughts… They don't mean anything…"

"Don't say that!" Cream cried. The orange tabby looked baffled by her outburst. "If you think Missy wants something, don't you think it would be kind to actually give her it? Maybe that's why she's so grumpy." The little rabbit looked at Sonic, "She wouldn't be the only one mad for being locked down."

The orange cat sighed, "Okay… But I have no proof. I was just thinking…"

Amy raised her hand, "Um, where do you think Missy would have gone? To a restaurant?"

"Perhaps a mall?" Cream suggested.

Callisto suddenly broke off laughing, "Oh my! The day you take that cat to the mall is the day I walk on the moon! Missy isn't a girly girl. She's more of…"

"A villain?" Sonic asked.

Shadow, "A devil?"

"FBI's most wanted?" Vector asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. Kind of scary…

"I was gonna say a tomboy, but she has been called all of those. Sadly."

Maddie piped up, "Darn it. She beat me by one." Everyone stared at her, confused.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"If she's FBI's most wanted, that means I'm their second most wanted. Now I gotta beat her so I can be numba one!"

Megan shook her head, "I'm waiting to get back to reality now…"

"Amen," Eli muttered in agreement.

Suddenly a noise was heard from beneath their feet.

"Now what?" Megan moaned.

Her and the rest raced down the stairs to the laundry room. There, Megan flicked a switch, making a bright light shine in the small white room.

"Damn," Shadow grunted, shielding his eyes. "That would have been helpful last time we were down here.

"Sorry," Megan apologized, but then moved a bunch of laundry baskets out of the way. Behind them was a door. Behind it, the noise vibrated.

"Please, Lord. If what happens what I think'll happen, please, give her some road knowledge." With her pray said, Megan turned the doorknob and pushed on the door. And her fears were confirmed.

Missy grinned when she saw the group standing there, gawking at her. The black and white cat was sitting in the driver's seat of Megan's father's black Corvette. **(Damn her.)** Missy turned the keys and pushed on the gas. The car was already in reverse.

"I hate you!" Megan screamed at the top of her lungs when the car was nearly gone from sight. The little kitty had put the pedal to the metal all right. She was gone in about three seconds.

"Great! Just great. My evil cat just stole my dad's car and drove away and eighty miles per hour. Could this get any worse?"

A laugh above her head proved her wrong.

"Hoho! My my. If it isn't Sonic and the group what a lovely surprise! Thought you've seen the last of me?"

"Dr. Eggman!" everyone yelled in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you liked the previous chapter of this, but I couldn't think off of it. Too much writer's block. Which is weird because normally 'Knikatu' is all I eva think about. Hope you like this chapter better. I do. With this one, I'll be able to type chapter twenty one. Dang. That far already. And I've only just begun. (Laughs evilly) Read and Review.**

**P.S. **

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE READ MY NEW STORY, _Got Your Back._ I really like it, and I hope you will too.**


	21. Charmy goes too Far

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Twenty One

* * *

**

_**Five minutes later…**_

* * *

"Man, that was so sad. Eggman has become so easy over the past year!" Sonic complained. The blue hedgehog was standing in Megan's front yard, with Shadow and Knuckles. The red echidna had run out to the group when he heard Megan cussing someone **(coughMissycough)** out. He also had assisted in throwing Sonic up in the air, where the blue hedgie had spin dashed and blah blah blah… He beat the fat guy okay?! Eggman had retreated in his egg floaty thing…

Shadow nodded in agreement, "Yes. He's become very weak. We should move onto people who are more of a threat."

"And by threat you mean the black and white cat that touched your gun, huh?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

Shadow scoffed, "This is not revenge over my gun! This is serious!"

"Whatever," Sonic and Knuckles said and the two headed back over into the garage where Megan and Alex and the rest were. Shadow followed behind.

"…We need to go after that little fur ball!" he heard Megan say as they walked inside.

"How?" Alex demanded. "We can't drive yet, and I'm pretty sure that Tails has no planes around here. So we're stuck!"

Megan screeched, "Al, my mom'll murder me if she sees the car is gone! Murder I tell you!"

Callisto then got an idea. "Hey Megan?" the Siamese cat asked. "Don't your parents have another car?"

Megan turned pale, "Oh my God! You don't think Missy took that one too?" The blonde suddenly turned to go look but Eli gripped the sleeve of her red T-shirt.

"Um, Megan? I don't think that was what Callisto was implying…" When he saw Megan had a confused look on her face Eli said in a agitated tone, "Think about it. We'll wait."

It took the blonde a whole two minutes to process this.

"Ohh…" she said slowly as the truth dawned on her. "I gotcha…"

Eli nodded, "Yeah… Okay. So?"

"So what?" she asked, confused once more.

"WHERE THE FREAK IS THE CAR?!" Alex screamed, her dark skin turning red in anger.

Megan jumped at the volume of her best friend's voice, "Okay, okay. Jeez! I get it. It's in the backyard. DUH!"

Alex waved her finger, "Uh, uh, uh. You don't say 'duh' to me when it took you two minutes to understand Callisto's question."

Megan stuck out her tongue, but Shadow interrupted, "Can we just get the damn car? That demon cat is just getting farther and father away by the second."

"Fine by me," Eli muttered.

* * *

**_Couple seconds later; in the Backyard_**

* * *

"So this is the other car?" Alex murmured and laughed. "It doesn't look like much."

It wasn't. It was an old brown pick up truck from the 80's. The old car used to be Megan's grandpa's, so her parents wouldn't get rid of it, but wouldn't be caught dead driving it. The poor thing's paint was chipping off and looked ready for the scrap heap. Rust seemed to grow off of it.

Megan blushed, "Shut up. The keys are in the house, on the kitchen cabinet. Anyone want to go get them?"

When no one volunteered Megan muttered "Lazy ass punks…" She marched up the porch steps and into the house.

Once she was gone, Amy asked, "How are we gonna get all of in the thing?" She studied the truck closer up. "It can only hold two people."

"That's just in the front," Sonic protested. He walked up beside Amy and pointed to the back. "See? It can hold at least ten in all. Hopefully," he added looking at all the rust.

"This is going to be dangerous, isn't it?" Callisto asked. Her blue eyes were filled with worry.

Shadow grinned in excitement, "Yes. You're not scared are you?"

He frowned when the she-cat nodded. "But… It'll be fun!"

"Don't you mean terrifying? This is just… stupid." Callisto realized Shadow was serious about the fun part and she gasped, "You don't really want to do this, do you?"

Shadow nodded, "Of course I do. This is exciting."

The Siamese cat just shook her head in disbelief and walked over to Oliver, who was talking to Tails.

Shadow's eyes were wide. Were Callisto and him further apart than he thought?

His thoughts were interrupted by Charmy's high voice, "Where are we going to go? Where would Missy go?"

"I…uh, don't know," Alex stammered, "but, we'll find her. Don't worry."

"Hmph! I'm not worried," the little bee's jaw stuck out, his cheeks puffed up. "I'm a Chaotic, and we never back down from a challenge!"

"Megan would so punch him if she could," Alex whispered into Eli's ear, so no one could hear. But a certain echidna's superior ears did.

"Why?" Knuckles asked with a cocked eyebrow. "What does she have against Charmy?"

Everyone's eyes were on the two humans.

"Um, Megan has, um, issues," Alex suggested.

"Wow, thanks Al. I love you too," came the blonde's voice, right behind Alex.

"Heh, sorry." The girl blushed as her friend stood beside her.

Eli waved his hand at all the Mobians; "You wanna explain your 'Charmy problem'?"

Megan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What's wrong with me?" Charmy wailed.

Suddenly Megan burst into hysterical laughter. She wiped away a tear and chuckled, "That is _so_ going in my story!"

"Huh?" all the Mobians said in unison.

"Okay, basically, I hate Charmy's character Sega gave him. Even his voice. He's just kinda… hyper for me."

Knuckles nodded in understanding, as did Espio and Shadow.** (SEE! I GOT THE SEXY BOYS ON MY SIDE!)**

Everyone turned toward the little insect and nodded, "True…" **(AND... ALL THE OTHERS!)**

"Hey!" he yelled. "I'm not perfect, but neither are any of you!" He motioned to Sonic, "You're too stupid to understand your own feelings. Amy's too obsessed with someone who doesn't even pay attention to her."

He went on, ignoring the hedgehog's protests, "Tails is too gay, Espio thinks he's so much cooler than he really is, same with Vector.

"Shadow is emo, Cream has a voice that sounds like a broken record, Rouge is a dumb whore who's obsessed with shiny stuff. Knuckles is so gullible that if you took something right in front of him and said wasn't me, he'd believe you, and the humans are just plain dumb and hooked up on video games."

The little bee then went a bit too far, "Callisto has such polite manners that if you slapped her she'd say thank you, Oliver is so gay that he and Tails probably make out when we're not looking, and Maddie… Maddie's a dipshit."

The little kitty's jaw fell down and she shook her finger at the little insect, "Oh no you didn't!" With a hand on her hip, Maddie stomped forward and grabbed the little bee's antenna, yanking it, until tears formed in his eyes. She then smacked him hard across the face.

_**SMACK!**_

When Charmy's head stopped ringing he looked into Maddie's cold evil eyes. She was holding him by his neck so that his feet were off the ground.

"I'm gonna tell on you!" she hissed her threat.

He laughed, "Who are you gonna tell? Megan? I just made fun of her if you couldn't tell! Or did I go too fast for you to catch that?"

**_SMACK! _(I'm like laughing my butt off right now. I would love to see this fight. Hehehe!)**

After being hit again Charmy felt her grip on him release and he fell into the dirt. The little tortoise shell kitten ran stalked back into the house, her tail thrashing side to side in anger.

"Hmph!" Charmy huffed, but Vector grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"I think you need to go back to bed Charmy. You're too cranky to go on a mission."

"Aww, but Vector!"

"No buts! Now go before I kick yours!"

Charmy then strutted back inside the house, grumbling curses under his breath.

Callisto's blue eyes were sad when she looked up at Megan. "I'm going to go check on her," she murmured. The Siamese ran to the porch, letting the screen door slam shut behind her.

"Well," Sonic growled. "I vote we feed Charmy to Missy. All those you agree say 'Yay.' All those who oppose say, 'Nay.'"

"Yay," came his response.

* * *

**A/N: OOHH! THAT LITTLE! I'M GONNA KILL EM! GRRR…**

**Anger aside, yeah, I'm done! Finally. So sorry about the last chapter being all screwed up and all, I apologize. If you haven't already, go back and reread the last chappie. I re wrote the ending, so if you wanna understand this chapter, yeah.**

**I don't really have much to say, except, "JUNO THE HEDGEHOG UPDATED! OMG!!!!!!!!! I'M DREAMING, NOBODY PINCH ME!" OMG, I'm like ecstatic. I wish you all could feel what I feel. If you did you'd feel like you could run as fast as Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Ooh! Ecstatic!**

**For once, Don't review on this chapter. REVIEW ON JUNO'S STORY, 'The Outlands!' And be nice, it's his first story. EEE! I'm in love. Not with Juno, with his story. EEEHHH! HAPPY!**

**LOVE YA'LL! BYEZ!**


	22. Car Crash

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Twenty-two

* * *

**

"Man, I'm bored," Eli stated for the third time. His feet were up on the dashboard, an ugly green baseball cap over his dark hair, shading his eyes. He was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Alex was sitting in the middle, her knees up to her chin. The air conditioner was amazingly still running and blowing her long black curly hair. She looked so content that you would be surprised if she had ever had a bad day. That is, until you saw her eyes were glued shut and heard soft snores coming from her. Man, this girl could sleep anywhere.

Megan was also in the front, but in the driver's spot. But… she wasn't driving. Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting in her lap, holding the steering wheel with one hand. The hedgehog was frowning, as usual, but this time he really had a reason. Shadow couldn't see over the wheel if he was just sitting by himself. That's why Megan was his current 'seat,' but she didn't just get to relax. See, even if Megan helped Shadow see out, he still couldn't reach the gas or brakes. So…

"BRAKE!" Shadow yelled, causing Megan to press on the pedal a bit too hard. The rusty truck lurched forward, causing the Mobians in the back to let out a yelp. The back window was broken, so the Mobians could crawl to the front if necessary. This also let them hear the other group.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Sonic called. "Can't we just sign our death certificates now? You know, with out having to drawl it out?"

"Don't worry Sonic." Eli turned around and winked at the blue hedgehog. "If this doesn't kill you, Missy will!"

Sonic laughed dryly, "Great, just great."

A brief pause, then Shadow yelled, "GAS!" The truck then jerked forward and kept moving.

Sonic gripped the side of the truck, holding on for dear life. Around him, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Vector, and Shaddie Boy did the same. They had to; otherwise their faces would meet with the windshield of the car behind them.

When the car finally changed gears and they were moving at a steady pace the little group could finally relax and let go of the railing.

Note: They _could_.

"Remind me why I'm hear again?" Knuckles asked no one in particular.

Sonic replied, "So we can fight the 'Basement Demon,' and save poor Megan and friends from her evil grasp. …You know, she should really change her title. 'Basement Demon' sounds too little kidish. The 'Fire Demon' would be better. But, 'Basement?' That sounds like a story a four-year-old would hear and plug in his nightlight on for."

"Gee, Sonic, why don't you tell her that? Next time we see her, you tell her her title is wussy," Espio growled angrily. He didn't do well with cars.

Sonic laughed nervously, "Eh, maybe I'll just keep that comment to myself, okey dokey?"

Knuckles smirked, "Sounds to me like you're chicken."

"Chicken!" Sonic demanded. "Dude, if I'm so chicken, then why are you holding onto the truck like your life depended on it?"

Knuckles frowned, "Sadly, it does."

"Thank you Knuckles!" Megan called back sarcastically. She began to adjust the mirror to look at her favorite marsupial, but a growl from Shadow told her otherwise. Megan sighed and slumped, so that her chin rested on Shadow's head, pushing down his quills.

"What are you doing?" the hedgehog groaned in an aggravated voice.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming." The blonde leaned back, and stretched, lifting her chin off Shadow.

A couple seconds passed then Shadow asked, "About?"

"Huh?"

"What were you daydreaming about? I wonder what's going on in that head of yours."

Megan chuckled lightly, "Um, you don't want to know. Even I get confused."

The black hedgehog only nodded. "Ones own thoughts are difficult to understand. Many times I catch myself questioning myself."

"Wow."

Shadow blinked, "Wow what?"

"Wow, I'm not alone in the world. Often, I think to myself, that I'm different from everyone else. No one could possibly understand all the choices I have in my life. That I doubt my every move to where I feel like if I do move, it's wrong. But if I don't move, it's still wrong." The human shrugged, but Shadow seemed interested.

"Yes. Life has many choices. To live another day or die. To sin or repent. To cheat and win or play fair and lose. Yes, Megan, I go through the same choices as you do."

"But do you ever feel like you're trapped? Like no matter what you do, you'll lose?" Megan brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. The wind from the open window kept blowing it back into her face.

Shadow nodded again, "Yes. But when I do, I push on anyway. In my eyes it doesn't matter if you win or lose. It just matters how you played the game."

He continued, "If I did all I could and still I lost, that's all right. I can accept that."

"But what if you didn't give it all you had?" Megan didn't know why she kept the conversation going. Maybe it was because she knew Shadow had answers. Or, maybe she just wanted someone to listen.

Shadow didn't say anything for a minute, but then he murmured, "Then it seems I need to finish the game. Or else I'll never be truly be happy with myself."

Megan nodded. She understood.

"Brake," Shadow said.

"…What?"

"BRAKE!" he yelled, this time with a bit more force.

The truck came to a halt, the brakes creating an ear piercing screech. Yells were heard from every which direction, and a loud BANG! was heard.

The front of the truck was an inch away from the bumper of the Saturn in front of it. The person inside of it was honking their horn, very loudly. The screams in the back disappeared, but Alex was now fully awake, and she was rubbing her forehead.

"OW!" she complained. Oh, so that was what the BANG! was. She had hit her head on the dashboard.

"Man…" Shadow moaned. "That was close…"

A call from the back let Shadow and the humans know that the sudden stop had not been enjoyed.

"WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE?!" Knuckles roared over the blazing horn.

"(bleep) you Knuckles!" Shadow yelled back. His hand shot up and grabbed Megan's fisted hand, twisting her wrist to where it hurt, as no human arm should be allowed to turn. "Uh uh, don't even think about hitting me. It's your fault for not hitting the brakes, plus he shouldn't even be talking. Like he knows how to drive!"

"Hmm! Let go!" Megan snatched her hand back, crossing her arms as she pouted.

Shadow ignored her, as he was facing a bigger problem. The guy in the Saturn had his head sticking out of the window. He was turned around, cussing them out.

A certain blue hedgehog then climbed through the window, a pissed off look on his face. His skin was pale too.

"Okay, Shadow, pull over. Someone else is driving!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes, "Hey it's not my fault! She didn't push on the brakes quick enough!"

"Wow, and here I thought we were becoming friends! Guess I was wrong!" Megan unbuckled her seat belt. "Come on Shadow. Pull over."

"What! I will not be sent to the back and let Faker here drive. That's just stupid!"

Sonic grumbled, "I'd do a better job than you!"

"No, Shadow, you can still drive. Just get Al to do the pedals," Megan explained.

Alex piped up, "Uh, no way! Not after getting my brain rattled! You know I hate riding in the front. And now my head hurts, so you can get Eli to do it!"

"Um, that's kinda gay guys…" Eli mumbled awkwardly.

Shadow growled, "No way am I sitting in a dude's lap!" He paused and then said in a deep, sexy voice, "But ladies…" The black hedgehog grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Megan and Alex. The girls laughed, despite all the chaos going on. (Yes, the Saturn guy is still honking and cussing!)

"Hey, that is completely unnecessary!" Sonic yelled suddenly. He looked mad.

"What? Come on, Faker. You're the one always telling me to be less serious and have a bit more fun. I was just kidding."

"What?" Sonic turned to Shadow and shook his head. "No, not you. This jerk!"

Everyone's head turned forward and looked at the man in the Saturn. He was… making signs with his fingers, if you know what I mean.

"UH! That's rude and totally uncalled for," Megan stated.

Eli muttered, "Well, seeing how you almost killed him, and us, I'd say it seems pretty just."

"…Shut up…"

Shadow sighed, "How long is this red light? I mean, come on, this is ridiculous."

"Guys?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah, this light is usually slow. When Mom and I come shopping here we usually spend like, three minutes waiting, or something close to it." Megan twirled a lock of hair around one finger, now officially bored.

"Guys?" Alex said a bit louder.

Sonic flipped off the guy in front of him, only to get smacked by Shadow.

"What, he needs to chill!"

"So you flip him off to get him even more pissed at us?!"

"GUYS!" Alex shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"WHAT?!" Megan and Eli yelled back, Megan laughing a little bit. To her this was a real big joke.

Tails called from the back of the car, "Hey, Alex what's happening? Why aren't we moving?"

"Look!" Alex pointed to the right, ignoring Tails's question.

Off to the side of the road were cop cars, their lights flashing. Blue and red lit up the area. Long, yellow, strips of police tape surrounded the area.

Everyone gulped. In the middle of all this was a red Honda and black Corvette, just like the one Missy was in when she left. It was totally destroyed and Megan had no doubts that the car was her dad's.

"Oh my God!" Megan screamed, her hands covered her mouth.

"Calm down. We don't know if that's her or not. We'll park up ahead and we can get out and look," Eli said, but uncertainty was in his voice.

Megan looked over at Alex. Her hands covered her mouth, but unlike Megan, she was crying.

The entire world suddenly became very quiet. No horns or yells could be heard. It was as if someone had hit the mute button on the TV. The scene flashed in Shadow's mind, of the black Corvette and Honda zooming right into each other. No one could react in time, and the two crashed. Fire filled Shadow's mind, as well as fear for Missy.

_Wait. _Shadow thought to himself. _Fear? Why should I be afraid? Shouldn't I be glad? This is what we were coming here to do. To get rid of her._

Shadow realized that by 'get rid of,' he meant take her to a prison, or at least a different home. But kill her? No. Some how… Shadow couldn't see himself doing that to her.

"Come on. Stop crying," Eli said in a soft voice. He hated it when Alex cried. "Knowing her, Missy is just fine. Probably kicking someone's butt somewhere, but fine."

Alex managed to laugh a little and wipe away the tears, her face a bit red now. "Yeah…"

The light then turned green and the man in the Saturn took a right and drove off, most likely still cursing under his breath.

Sonic couldn't help but mutter, "Good riddance…"

Shadow steered the car to left and drove a little ways down the road, so they were out of the policemen's eyesight. When the car was to a full stop Megan pushed open the door and jumped out of the car. She didn't even wait for the others, she just ran up the road as fast as she could.

_God, please no… _The thought echoed in her head and nothing else. _Please…_

Megan turned the corner and was face to face with a tall, slightly chubby, policeman. He had a frown on his face and looked like he could use a coffee break.

"Um," Megan mumbled.

"This area is closed off and is under investigation. You are not aloud on the preeminence." He didn't give her time to speak. Not that she could. This guy was so tall it made Megan feel like a midget. And when that happens…

"Uh, I, um, we, uh…duh?" Megan wasn't doing much for the blonde race at the moment.

"Look, kid. Go home. You're not aloud to play down here."

Megan felt an arm on her shoulder and turned to see Eli and Alex behind her. Eli gave her a look that said to shut up.

He then turned to the officer and said, "Sir, can you tell me who was driving these cars? Any one found?"

The man huffed and crossed his arms, "Kid, why should I tell you that? That's classified."

"But did anyone die?" Alex blurted. She looked ready to start bawling again.

The officer shook his head, "Look kids, this is grown up stuff, 'kay? You're too young to be worrying about police officer stuff."

Megan fisted both of her hands in fear and held them at her sides. She was about to start screaming when another voice was heard.

"A friend of ours might have been in the crash, sir. Can we just look to make sure it wasn't her?" A figure completely draped in a gray hoodie and had jeans that were sagging and were piled up on the ground. He wore his hoodie up, shielding his face. By the voice Megan guessed that Sonic was the figure, but wouldn't be surprised if it were Shadow either. Based on his height it could have been anyone of the characters, except Tails, who was too short, and Vector, who was too tall.

The policeman seemed to consider what the figure said, but still looked unsure. To help him decide faster, Megan said, "You can come with us if you don't trust us. I promise we won't be longer than five minutes, tops."

"Okay," the man gave up. He stepped aside, to let the kids go through. When the figure didn't move the policeman cocked an eyebrow, expectantly.

This time it was Eli's turn to lie. He said quickly, "Hey, Joe, don't you think you should be going home? You know to check up on Mom?"

'Joe' nodded and the little figure waddled away, as best as he could with such long pants on. They nearly fell down, but he caught them and pulled them back up.

"Kids and their crazy fashions," the policeman snorted. Despite all that was happening, Megan, Eli, and Alex laughed, but hurried past him.

They had gotten about three feet before another policeman walked over and stopped the kids from going any farther. He had the same build as the other man, but slightly skinnier. Just as tall though, which was really starting to piss Megan off.

"Why are you here? Don't you know that this place is restricted? Move it along kids!"

"But!" Megan's eyes bulged and her face got red. Yes, the tallness obsession was setting in. "He, that dude over there, said we could look!"

He hmphed, "This isn't funny little girl. Some lady was hurt in this wreck. And investigators are still looking for the other." He suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth, realizing he let that slip. "Uh, I mean! Get out of here!"

Eli grabbed Megan's shoulder and gave a slight shake. To the officer he said, "That's fine. We'll leave."

They turned around and walked away, but after walking a few feet out of hearing range Megan asked Eli, "You got a plan?"

He smirked, "Yep, but we're gonna need some help."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. But, yay, I updated. (party balloons!) OOH! SHINY! Lol, sorry, just so happy. Well, not my longest, but pretty dang long! YEA! It's 2000 or something words. Well, review my munchikins! I look forward to hearing your thoughts, so I can use them as my own and sound smart! LOL, R&R!**


	23. Hurry!

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter… Who cares? I'm updating after like seven months!**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns all Sonic characters. I own Oliver, Callisto, Maddie, Megan, Alex, Eli, (ha, sucks for those two!) and Missy. No one is allowed to use these characters unless they ask for permission. Thanks!

* * *

**

A large figure walked through the grass over to the crash scene. He, judging by how low the pants were it was a he, wore a black hoodie that cover his head, including his eyes.

It also hid his alligator snout.

Vector trudged over to the police officers, making sure to keep his head down, in case the men had a good look at him.

"Excuse me," he said in a low tone, "do you happen to know where St. Mary Hospital is? I happen to be lost and need to get home quickly, because my sister is having her baby." His voice was flat and his speech sounded as if it had been rehearsed.

* * *

**In the Bushes**

* * *

Megan slapped Eli on the arm; "I told you Knuckles should have been the talker. Now their gonna be suspicious."

"Oh well," he whispered back. "We got the hedgehogs if anything goes wrong."

"It is going wrong!"

"Shh!" hushed Alex. "I wanna listen to what they're saying!" Megan grumbled something but after being shushed again she shut up.

Out of the Bushes 

"Uh, sure. Take a left at that light over there," the tall man pointed to the intersection, "and then head north for about twenty minutes if you're driving." He looked around. "You have a car, kid?"

"Umm…" Vector wasn't sure what to say. Eli hadn't told him what to say about this. He decided to tell him the truth, by lying.

"No, my dog ate it."

"What?"

"Uh, I mean it was stolen." Vector was sweating bullets. What was he supposed to say?

* * *

**Back into the Bushes**

* * *

"Ugh!" Eli gasped. "Can't breathe!"

Megan tightened her grip on his neck. "This is exactly why you should never, EVER, give advice!" She shook him even harder.

Alex covered her mouth to hold back her laughter.

* * *

**Out of the Bushes (Again!)

* * *

**

"Stolen?" the officer asked in a serious voice. "Have you reported it to the police station?"

Vector sighed. So many questions. _Hurry up Knux! _"I'm telling you, aren't I?"

"That's not the same thing," he stated. "You had better head down there after you go to see your sister. Will you be able to manage?"

Suddenly another figure walked out from behind a tree. It strutted up so that it was about nose to nose with Vector.

"Hey buddy," the figure growled. "Where's my money? You owe me."

Vector mentally sighed in relief. Now they were going back to the original script Eli told them to say.

He pushed the figure, that he knew was Knuckles, "What money? I don't owe you any money."

"Yes you do!" Knuckles practically screamed. "Now give me my money!" Vector took a step towards the disguised echidna, but an arm separated the two.

"Hold it!" the policeman growled. He looked very… upset. "Let's calm down. Now-" He didn't get to finish. Knuckles drew back his arm and aimed a punch, connecting it to the policeman's jaw. The man backed up and then fell to the ground. Soon other police who had been watching the little argument rushed to the scene, trying to separate the two hooded boys with handcuffs in their hands, ready to be used.

Vector grinned. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

**Behind the hedge. (A fancy word for bush!)

* * *

**

Eli smirked. He gave several small bows, just to irritate Megan further. "Thank you, thank you. I knew _MY_ plan would work as seeing as how _I _am a genius. OW!" he yelped. Rubbing the back of his head and sending a glare toward his friend Eli demanded. "Okay, don't you think throwing a shoe is a bit much?"

Megan met his glare evenly. She mocked him, "I don't know, don't ya think bowing and making a speech is a bit much?"

"Hmph."

By now Alex was laughing so hard that if it kept up her lungs were going to burst.

Eli's glare softened and soon he had a silly grin on his face. "Whatever. Now on to part two of my brilliant scheme. Enter Espio!"

Megan huffed and sat back down on her butt. She propped up her head by resting her head in her palm. "This ought to be interesting."

* * *

**Out from behind the… brambles. (FANCY!)

* * *

**

Espio sighed, doubtful Eli's plan would work, but the purple chameleon decided not to say anything. The humans had looked ready to start a fight when the team had gone over the plan and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. He pressed the flats of his hands together and held them up to his face, right where his nose should have been. Slowly his feet starting changing so that they were translucent, the rest of his body not far behind. In a matter of seconds Espio had 'vanished into thin air.'

_Here's to hoping this works! _He thought miserably. He began to stalk through the grass up to where the car wreck scene was.

Espio looked around and sure enough; the place was crawling with policemen. But thanks to Vector and Knuckles's fight they were rushing away from the area and over to them. This helped Espio even further with not being detected.

Creeping quickly away from the police, Espio began to search in the busted up car. Its door was hanging on barely, as if a tap would make it fall off and hit the ground. Windows were smashed in and glass covered the ground and the interior of the car. The hood had a big dent in it and smoke floated into the air from the engine.

"Nothing could have survived this…" Espio whispered. He continued his search anyway. Maybe if he couldn't find a person, maybe he could find the body.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

Sonic shifted to his other leg, trying to get the feeling back into it. He had been standing in one place for so long he thought time itself had stopped. He threw his hands up into the air.

"Goodness! How long have we been waiting?"

Shadow, who sat on the ground, heaved a breath of annoyance. "Two minutes and 16 seconds."

The blue hedgehog groaned. "We're never gonna get to do something!" He thought for a moment then asked, "Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you can keep perfect time like that?" A gunshot was heard, but another one did not follow. It wasn't the signal they were waiting for, so the hedgehogs ignored it.

"… I don't know." He ran a hand through his quills. "Maybe because I'm counting how long I've been stuck with you. And when I complain later I want to be accurate."

"Oh. Thanks a lot pal." Emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Shadow apparently didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice, or he just wanted to irritate Sonic even more. "You're welcome."

"Ugh!" Sonic wanted to scream. "This is impossible!" He pointed towards his black copy. "And you just make it worse! Why do we have to be back up? We're the ones who could get in and get out so quick that the dudes wouldn't even see us! Why are we _HERE_?"

Shadow stood up and yelled back, "You know what? I don't like this little set up either, but I'm going to do my duty whether I like it or not. You know why? Because that's what _heroes_ do."

Seconds passed, then Sonic chuckled. Shadow's brow rose in question, but Sonic kept giggling. He finally stopped and responded, "He-he, you said 'duty.'"

The black hedgehog groaned, "I'm gonna kill Eli for putting me with you…" Suddenly a second gunshot was heard. Then a third, just like Sonic had hoped for. Both hedgehogs looked at one another, then before anything could be said, the two raced back to the scene. The party had begun.

* * *

Vector smiled grimly. This was gonna be fun. He then pulled out the gun that Shadow had let him borrow and fired it once at Knuckles. The bullet whizzed on by, about three feet away from where Knuckles had been two seconds earlier. The hooded echidna tried to punch the taller Mobian, but missed his mark on purpose. Just barely Vector could see Knuckles's smirk from underneath the shadow of the hood.

Vector's smile grew also. This little skit was fun, now that things were going on track. Maybe this wouldn't end up a disaster after all.

Suddenly a policeman got behind Knuckles and grabbed his hood. In a swift movement he pulled it down and everyone froze.

Knuckles's (coughcutecough) face was exposed, along with his red dreadlocks, revealing him to be an echidna. He blinked. Once. Twice. Then the men began to scream.

"What the hell is that?" one yelped.

Another said, "It's an alien!"

"Call for 911!"

"We are 911!"

Vector's new hopes plummeted. Oh well, easy come easy go. He fired off the gun twice, to alert Shadow and Sonic they needed back up.

* * *

Staring down at the black and white cat's form, Espio couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. From her shoulder down, a heavy metal door rested on her. Blood mattered her fur and her ears were torn. Espio had tried to lift the door off of her, but couldn't muster up the strength. He had tried several times, but it seemed impossible each time. He would need help.

Suddenly, Espio jerked in surprise at the sharp blasts of the gun, but quickly recovered and turned around. He saw the policemen pointing at Knuckles and screaming. The echidna simply glared at them, probably ticked at the comment of 'It's hideous!'.

Two men rushed towards him and tried to put handcuffs on Knuckles, but he simply jumped over them. But he landed wrong and was caught off balance, giving one of the men time to trip him. Knuckles fell to the ground with a light thud.

Vector drew back his fist and shot it at the man, but another policeman had a taser. The crocodile went rigid and slumped to the ground. Knuckles tried to get up, but a gun to his ear made him stay down. The same man who had tripped him now had a foot on his back, pushing him further to the ground. His nose was now in the dirt.

Espio rushed away from where Missy laid and kicked the guy in the stomach with a running leap, knocking him to the ground, his gun skidding several feet away. Knuckles immediately was up and kicked the man in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Soon he was unconscious.

The red echidna nodded his thanks to Espio, then charged towards the next policeman, his fists clenched.

Espio looked down at the guy who had stepped on Knuckles. He partly felt sorry for him. Megan was gonna kill him later. Shrugging it off, Espio went over to help Vector stand back up. Not his problem.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow rushed to the clearing, a frown and grin on one's face, one on the other. (Bet you can't guess which one is which!)

Sonic rushed over to the battle area, happy to be moving once more. He tackled one of the men who were trying to get to his car.

Shadow ran forward too, but Espio raised a hand at him, to tell him to stop. Shadow was about to ignore him, but then the chameleon pointed to the car wreck, over to the right.

"Missy," he mouthed to the hedgehog, then continued to try to help Vector to his feet.

Quickly turning on his heel Shadow rushed over to the cars, trying to spot the troublesome feline. He began to lift hunks of metal and tossed them over to the side. It was like a treasure hunt, but timed. Shadow knew his comrades couldn't stall forever.

...Well, Vector, Espio and Knuckles couldn't. God knows how long Sonic could go.

Suddenly Shadow felt his foot nudge against something soft. He looked down and saw black fur similar to his own. A car door rested over the form, but Shadow easily pushed it aside. Down on the ground was Missy, her eyes closed.

Fear gripped Shadow's heart. He had been too late. Shakily he looked around him to make sure no one was looking, and when he saw no one was, he stoked one of his fingers across the cat's ear. She was still warm. Shadow heaved a sigh and was about to turn and go, until he saw it. Eyes wide he watched the faintest movement of Missy's chest as she breathed.

She was alive.

Carefully he scooped her up into his arms, an arm under the crook of her knees and the other around her shoulders. Her head rolled over so that it rested on his chest. The white fur on his chest tingled as her breath stirred it.

Shadow looked at her face for a while. For some reason it… pleased him. But he still wondered how such an evil creature could look so innocent. Was it always that way when people slept? Shrugging he ran back into the thicket, back to the humans.

* * *

Sonic caught a flash of black in the corner of his eye, and turned to see Shadow carrying Missy away from the clearing. He grinned; he could tell Shadow liked her. Why else would he let her live after all she's done? He continued grinning as he knocked the final policeman to the ground unconscious. He then looked over at Knuckles and Espio, who were trying to keep Vector awake. For the past five minutes the reptile had been murmuring stuff about Vanilla, Cream's mom. Which led to a LOT of disturbing thoughts.

"You guys okay?" Sonic called.

"Yeah," came Espio's response.

Knuckles just stared at the ground, where all the men laid. "What do we do with them? I mean, we can't just keep knocking them out and if we don't we'll get in trouble."

Sonic thought for a while, then decided, "Just leave them. If they tell anyone, they'll just think they're crazy."

Espio nodded. "True. Now let's go before Vector keeps talking." He shivered as he helped his limp friend walk back into the forest.

Knuckles stayed where he was. He had a serious look on his face, more serious than his usual one too.

"What's up buddy?" Sonic grinned. He knew Knuckles hated to be called his 'buddy.'

But the echidna didn't seem to notice. He said, "Something's weird about this place. I'm… weak."

Perking his ear up, Sonic looked at Knuckles with a weird look. "Huh? Say what?"

Knuckles looked down at his gloved hand. He fisted it. "You heard me. I'm weaker in this world. You saw that guy pin me down, like a toothpick. I couldn't push him off."

Sonic gave his friend a light punch in the arm. He winked to show he was kidding. "Don't worry, Knux, I bet you're just tired from the near death experience in the 'death cab.' You'll be feeling better later, I promise." He smirked. "Unless of course hanging out with Rouge has made you a wuss."

Knuckles froze, then hastily told him, "I don't know what you mean!" His cheeks were turning the same color as his fur.

The hedgehog barked out a laugh, "Yeah, sure, we'll play it your way, for now. I got proof at the house!" He wiggled his eyebrows at the echidna, making him mad.

Knuckles, "Just you wait hedgehog. Just you wait."

"Eh," Sonic waved a hand dismissivly at his 'buddy,' "I'm not good at waiting. You should know that!" With that said, Sonic bolted after Espio, laughing at his own little joke.

Knuckles had to smile, the blush fading from his cheeks.

_Maybe…_

* * *

"And _that _my dear friends proves that I came up with the McDonalds theme song first," finished Megan, a confident look on her face.

Sleepy eyed, Alex yawned then turned to Eli. She poked him in arm, trying to wake him up. His body jerked at the jab of her finger. (Like that would really hurt…)

"Muh?" he said, coming back into consciousness.

Megan crossed her arm and sighed angrily as Alex laughed. The boy ran his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it.

"Ahem!" grunted someone's voice. All three heads turned and saw Shadow standing there. In his arms he cradled Missy, who was still unconscious.

Alex clapped a hand over her mouth as Megan walked over and looked at the sleeping cat.

"She's alive," Shadow reassured them. "Just hurt."

Soon Sonic appeared behind Shadow, a grin still on his face. It evaporated once he saw everyone's grim faces and Missy in the hedgehog's arms.

"Uh-oh…" he whispered. "Not good."

"Let's get her home," Megan decided. "Tails and Shado- I mean Shaddie Boy- should still be at the truck. Foxboy might be able to help, he's a doctor right?" She looked to the Tails fanatic.

Alex rolled her eyes, "No, he's not. He's a mechanic."

"…What's the difference?"

Eli stopped them, "You know what Megan, you ponder that on the way home and then when you come up with a solution, we'll tell you if it's right or not."

He then motioned with his arm for the others to follow, "Come on! Let's go! Where's Espio and Vector?"

"Here!" the purple chameleon called. He walked out of the brambles with Vector's arm around his shoulder, to steady the large reptile. "We're right here."

"Good, now let's get out of here," Shadow ordered. All the Mobians and humans ran back to the parking lot on the other side of the street, where Tails, Shaddie Boy, and the 'death cab' waited for them.

* * *

Callisto took a heavy breath and handed Maddie another Kleenex. The calico she-cat had been crying for about thirty minutes now, and was just starting to calm down.

The Siamese patted Maddie's paw and told her that Charmy had been wrong and she wasn't stupid. But the kitten just stared at the floor bitterly.

"I'm going to go downstairs Maddie, call me back up if you need me." Quickly Callisto scurried out of the room, secretly grateful to get away from the little blubber ball. As she walked down the hall she spotted Charmy floating a couple doors down. His face was stained with guilt and his eyes looked red from crying.

"Well now," Callisto murmured in a gentle voice. "If you wanna make up, you better go in there and apologize to her face, instead of hovering out here all lonely." With a gleam of amusement in her eye she added, "I bet she'd want to play tag with you, or hide and go seek."

Charmy nodded, but doubt crossed his features. "But what if she hates me? She might not want to be my friend again…" he whined.

"You'll never know unless you try." With that, Callisto raced down the steps to go find Amy or Cream and have an actual conversation.

The little bee gulped and advanced toward the door, but fear made him turn around and try to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice yelled, freezing him in his tracks. Turning to his right Charmy was surprised to see Rouge. She was lying in one of the guest beds and since the door had been open, Charmy guessed she had heard everything.

"Come here," she beckoned him over with her hand. Reluctantly, the insect buzzed over and awaited her to yell at him, but was stunned to hear her speak in an understanding tone.

"I know you're embarrassed and want to make things right, but think about this. Who are you gonna play with for the rest of our time here? After all, we don't know when we're gonna get back home. So you might wanna make the best of it."

Charmy looked at the floor and mumbled, "Okay. I will."

Rouge smirked evilly, "And remember, I'm right here to make sure you do apologize, so no getting out of it."

Charmy puffed out his cheeks, but flew back to Maddie's room and shut the door behind him, just to irritate Rouge. But the bat simply smiled and closed her eyes, going back to her earlier thoughts.

_Knuckles…

* * *

_

Charmy and Maddie stared at each other for about two minutes, until Maddie crossed her arms.

"What?" she demanded. A pillow was sitting in her lap as she sat on the bed.

Charmy tapped his fingers together then sighed. He flew up onto the bed, causing her to scoot back.

"I'm warning you!" she growled, tears in the corners of her eyes. The kitten brought the pillow up behind her head, ready to smack him with it. "I'll beat your butt if you touch me, _insect_!" She drew out the word and spat at him.

He didn't care, but he was starting to get nervous. "Um, Maddie…?"

"What?"

He stared at her, eyes wide. Sighing, Maddie brought down the pillow and hit him on the head with the pillow. The momentum caused him to fall off the bed and he landed with a thud, pillow and all.

Maddie brought a paw up to her mouth and scrambled over to the side of the bed and peeked over. Charmy was lying on his back and the pillow over his face.

He then pulled the pillow off of him and sat up and with a grumpy face demanded, "What was that!"

Maddie didn't say anything. Instead the sides of her mouth began to tug upward in the beginning of a grin.

Charmy puffed out his cheeks and fluttered back up onto the bed. He put his hands on his hips and growled, "Well?"

Maddie couldn't help herself and broke out into a huge smile, which soon led to a laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" she gasped between laughs.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see how you like it!" Charmy drew back his arms and brought the pillow down on Maddie's head. For a second Charmy's blood turned cold. He was supposed to make up with her, not beat her up with a pillow.

But Maddie didn't seem to mind. She kept laughing and reached for another pillow behind her. "Take this!" she shrieked.

The two began to hit and throw the pillows at each other. Charmy's flew out of his hands and hit a small side table, making it topple over. Without any thing to defend himself with, Maddie jumped at the chance. Literally. The small cat pounced on him, whacking Charmy with her pillow. Covering his head with his hands, Charmy extended one of his feet and tripped her.

He then took her pillow and through it at her, but again missed (he needs to work on his aim). This time the two rushed over to the pillows, but knocked heads when the reached down to pick one up.

**Clunk!**

The two six year olds fell to the ground and burst out laughing, rubbing their now sore heads.

"I'm sorry!" Charmy giggled.

"Me too!" chuckled Maddie, her tail tip twitching in amusement.

The two suddenly stopped laughing and looked at each other.

Taking a deep breath, Charmy told her, "I really am sorry."

"I know." Maddie smiled sweetly at him. "And you're forgiven. If!" Charmy moaned. Now he was at her mercy.

"If," she began again, a sly look in her eye, "you play Alien Raiders with me again."

Charmy beamed, "Sure! And I promise to go easy on you this time!"

"Ha! You're gonna have to give it everything you got if you wanna beat me!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Well then," Charmy laughed, buzzing towards the door, flinging it open. "Last one there is an Eggman!"

Tilting her head to one side, "Eggman?" Maddie questioned.

"Yea, like a slowpoke. What do you call it?"

"Here we call it a Char…" she broke off once she remembered what Megan called the slowpoke. "Uh… Race you!"

With that, the two thundered down the halls, laughing and making jokes. Charmy made a mental note to thank Rouge for making him go in there to begin with. In the lead, Maddie giggled and ran through the open front door and rushed out into the yard.

_Weird, _she thought. _Why is the door open? _But Maddie didn't have time to ask questions. She was winning!

She turned around and looked over her shoulder to see how far behind Charmy was. She was confused and startled at the look of horror on his face as he stopped in his tracks. Turning forward, Maddie looked and her eyes met the red bulbous belly of Dr. Eggman.

His glasses glistened and he spoke in a mocking voice that sent shivers up and down Maddie's spine, all the way through her tail and back.

"Hello, Kitten."

Behind him Maddie could see Amy and Cream tied up with rope, gags in their mouths. Callisto sat a couple feet away from them, her feet handcuffed together, as well as her front paws. Rouge was lying on the ground. She didn't have anything restraining her feet, but her arms were handcuffed behind her back and she too had a gag in her mouth. Oliver was no where in sight, but Maddie could faintly detect his scent.

Maddie's heart twisted for them, but her stomach was what really made a flip. Eggman grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground, getting startled gasps from everyone who could.

"Time to go, kitten." He grinned sheepishly. "Sonic and Shadow and the others will be back soon, and we can't have them getting in the way, now can we?" He then frowned as something attached itself firmly to his leg.

"Grr!" Charmy growled. "Leave her alone, Eggman!" He tried to sting him, but couldn't...um... get into that position...

"Pesky insect! Get off!" The fat man kicked out his leg, connecting it to the side of Charmy's head. He rolled off and fell to the ground, not moving. He was unconscious.

"No!" Maddie squirmed in his grasp, but couldn't scratch him. The lack of oxygen was making her dizzy. All she could do was cry and hiss, but soon they became faint and eventually stopped. She passed out and was unconscious.

Eggman laughed, then turned to his other captives. "Now, now ladies. Calm down and don't struggle. You're just gonna be my bait for Sonic and the rest. And after I capture them, I promise you…"

He smirked and glared at all of them, "I promise you, your deaths will be quick." He laughed again and loaded them up into his Egg Floaty thing.

* * *

"No…" Oliver whispered. "God, please no…" He clutched the tree branch he hid on, his claws sinking in as horror washed over him. Peering through the leaves he saw Eggman fly away and then once he was sure he was gone, the orange cat jumped down out of the tree. He landed perfectly, like any cat (except Maddie), and then went over to Charmy. He checked to make sure Charmy was breathing fine and found the bee was okay, but had a bad bump on his forehead.

Oliver looked up at the sky, "Please… Sonic hurry."

* * *

**A/N: And... CUT! Print that's a wrap! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I UPDATED!!!! THAT'S LIKE... I DON'T NOW, BUT IT SURE AS HECK IS AWESOME!!! AND I FINALLY FIGURED OUT A PLOT FOR THIS STORY!!!! YEAH!!! **

**Okay, enough caps lock and exclamtion points... lol. I'm back, and I wanna type. So sorry to all of ya'll, it's been hard to come up with a plan for all this and you know,... looking back on it you never would have thought it would have been tricky to think up. But I'm blonde, so yeah, that's gonna be my excuse for being stupid. But that doesn't excuse my lateness. So I'm gonna blame that on Juno and Al. (YEAH!)**

**Juno won't freakin talk to me... (cries) or updates! (wails and cuts wrist, j/k) But yeah, that doesn't help. And Al... just because I wanna blame her for something. She never does anything wrong, so yeah, this is her fault. EVERYONE BLAME AL!!! (wow, the exclaimtion marks and big letters are back)**

**And btw, Maddie has two boyfriends. (In real life) One's this stray orange and white cat in our neighborhood who I named Boots. Haven't seen him in a awhile... Hmm... And the other one is a big black cat, also a stray. And I swear, he's shadow the hedgehog. Deep black fur, and a white tuff of fur on his chest and no where else. He doesn't have red streaks though, or red eyes, lol. If he did... I'd cry... And adopt him, so I could say to all the fangirls, "I have Shadow at home sitting on my bed." **

**LOL! So many girls hate me now, but are laughing anyway. But, yea, I named the cat... oh wait, no I didn't name him. So yeah, if ya'll got a name for him, speak up. I'll tell you his name on my random thing of the day, then I'll post it in the section where Maddie's description is. He likes to climb on our screen door. lol. Well, do you think Maddie and Charmy are gonna get together? Callisto and Shadow? Shadow and Missy? Amy and Sonic? Knuckles and Rouge? (You're retarded if you don't know that one) Only I know... Well, Al might now... Juno might too, but I'm pretty the aliens took him away. Where is he?!**

**LOL,_ Review_, it's what I've been looking for! Oh, btw, this was nine chapters long! I beat what I thought I'd do! YAY! FOR! ME! ...Juno where are you? (that rymthed!)**


	24. LMAO! Poor Kitty!

**Worlds Collide **

**Chapter twenty-four**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns all Sonic characters. I own Megan, Alex, Eli, Callisto, Oliver, Shaddie Boy, Maddie, and Missy. If Sega wants to trade any of them for Knuckles please, please, PLEASE Email me. …Please?

* * *

**

The walls of the building were painted white, but no decorations covered them and the floor was white tile as well. It looked like a hospital, but it wasn't furnished at all. It could only be described as very bleak.

No windows were in the girls' room either. The white door was locked shut. But Cream's sobs could heard loud and clear from the other side.

"We're never going to get out of here!" the little rabbit wailed. She kneeled on the cold floor, tears running down her cheeks.

Standing next to her, Amy tried her best to comfort her friend. "Don't worry Cream. Sonic will be here in no time. Then we can go back to Megan's house and get back to our world."

But Cream's bawling didn't stop. Soon she was gasping desperately for breath.

Rouge sat on the floor too, but it was more of a need than a want. The pain from her wings was making her dizzy, but fear also sapped her energy away from her. Her wings were starting to go numb. The white bat was beginning to fear that she would never be able to fly again.

"Stop being stupid," she whispered to herself, but Cream must have thought that it was directed toward her, because she began to cry even harder.

"Now look what you did!" Amy fumed, patting Cream on the back reassuringly. "We have enough to worry about, Rouge. We don't need your smart mouth to worry us more!"

Rouge gritted her teeth. "Excuse me? Was I talking to you? No, I wasn't. So shut the heck up Pinky. Don't bother me." She crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips.

Amy stomped her foot. "Ugh! I swear if Eggman hadn't taken my Piko Piko Hammer, you'd be in a heck of a lot more pain than you already are!" She advanced toward the white bat.

Pushing herself up, Rouge tried to stand up, but her legs gave out from under her. Like that was gonna stop her. Rouge tried once more to stand up and this time kept her balance. Making a fist she took a weak step toward Amy. "Why don't you just shove it hedgehog! I wouldn't want to harm that pretty little head of yours!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, you can't. I could take you any day, old lady!" Amy screeched.

"OLD?! Pfft! You better shut your mouth before I ram my foot up your-!"

"Stop!" Callisto ordered, her tail lashing. She had been standing by the door, trying to unlock it with one of her claws, but to no luck. She had been listening the entire time. "Both of you need to relax. Arguing won't get us out of here any faster." She glared at the two, "Now, let's try to come up with a plan so that we can get out of here and find Sonic and the humans." Her eyes softened as they fell on Cream. Kneeling down to the little rabbit's height, she asked, "Sweetheart? I need you to stop crying now. We're going to be okay, but I need you to stay calm. Can you do that for me?"

Cream wiped her eyes with her arm, then nodded her head. She still looked upset, but at least her sobs had stopped.

"Good," Callisto smiled, then stood back up. She turned towards Amy and Rouge who seemed to have calm down as well, but still a bit edgy. "Now, I don't know what we can do to get out of here. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "There aren't any windows, so escaping that way wouldn't work."

Rouge rolled her eyes, but held her tongue. No need to start yelling again. Besides, if it led to a fight Rouge wasn't too sure she could beat Amy. She was too wiped out.

Seconds passed. No one could come up with any other ideas, plus night was falling and they hadn't had anything to eat since morning. Lack of food and sleepiness could really mess up your brain.

"Why don't we rest for a while, then in the morning we can think of a way to get out of here?" Callisto suggested. Not waiting for a reply she went over to the wall opposite the door and slumped to the floor. Soon content purrs were heard from the Siamese as she slept.

Amy looked sideways at Rouge, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Sorry," she muttered, then sat down next to Callisto and closed her eyes. It looked weird seeing the two girls asleep sitting upright, but Rouge didn't say anything. She stared at Cream for a while as the rabbit debated in her head whether or not to go to sleep as well or cry even more. Reason and exhaustion won over and the rabbit crawled up next to Amy, laying her head in the pink hedgehog's lap. She then curled up in a little ball and soon was asleep as well.

Rouge sat down in the middle of the floor, about five feet away from the others. She laid down on her side, which was the most comfortable position for her body at the moment. She closed her eyes and her world became dark, but her mind wandered.

_Please, anyone who's out there, listen to me. We need help. Please, whoever can hear me, bring help._ A painful twinge in her wing made her grunt.

_And fast.

* * *

_

"Watch out!" Eli screamed, reaching over and taking the steering wheel in his grasp. Yanking it hard to the right, he maneuvered the truck back onto the correct side of the street.

Megan slowly pulled her hands back down from her eyes. She squinted then sighed with relief when she saw they weren't dead.

Eli turned toward her, "That's it, you are no longer driving! Pull over now!"

Megan whined, "Aww, come on Eli! I was just getting the hang of it!"

"Nearly killing us by driving straight into oncoming traffic does not qualify as 'getting the hang of it!'"

She fell silent, then the blonde asked, "Well, I checked my mirrors right."

Eli closed his eyes, then looked up at the roof of the car. "Heaven help me!"

From the backseat, Shadow gritted his teeth, but he reminded himself that this was his idea. Shadow had wanted to be the one to drive, like before, but the argument about whose fault it was when the guy flipped them off had started up again. And for some reason it ended up Shadow's. But for some reason he didn't mind an awful lot. He hugged Missy closer to his body, trying to keep her warm.

But he was starting to have second thoughts when the truck went into reverse, off the road.

"Forward! Forward! Forward!" Alex screamed, pointing in the direction she so desperately wanted the car to go.

"I got it!" Megan yelled, but was smiling like an idiot. _This is so cool!_

"No you don't!"

Megan laughed, "YES, I DO!"

"HELP!"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic yelled from the back. He crawled up to the front and glared at the human girls.

"Stop arguing!" he ordered. "And get us off the road! I'm driving!"

"No!" Megan whined, clutching the wheel even tighter. "Shadow said I could drive!"

"Well Shadow was wrong! Now pull over!"

"No!"

Sonic growled and then turned around. "Knuckles!" he yelled.

"What?" came his response.

"Get up here and convince Megan to pull over!" Sonic disappeared and Knuckles took his place, murmuring something about how he hated that blue hedgehog.

The red echidna looked at the road and all the people on it, then looked up at Megan and asked, "Uh… Megan? Pull over. Like, now."

Megan opened her mouth to refuse, but then Alex quickly added, "Do it, and Knuckles and Rouge promise to go on a date at the place of your choice."

"What!" Knuckles demanded, his cheeks now matching his fur color. His eyes were the size of saucers. But he never got a chance to protest.

Immediately the car swung to the right and came to a screeching halt. About twenty feet away from the road, but hey, at least she didn't run over anyone.

Megan hastily took off her seat belt and jumped out of the car, slamming the door and jumping into the back. Knuckles slithered out from the front and crawled out through the broken window, looking flabbergasted.

"What?" he repeated, this time in a weaker voice.

The blonde's eyes shone with happiness, but also mischief. "Okay, tomorrow, you and Rouge at the _Doux Amour _and I'm thinking a black tux for you and something red for her, 'kay?"

Violet eyes stared at her with fear and confusion. It melted Megan's heart to look at them. So cute…

Suddenly the truck lurched forward, then froze. Everyone stared at each other. Then the truck jerked again and began to roll backwards. It began to pick up speed and soon was slowly rolling down the hill, but no one was driving.

"Aww shit." Megan muttered and the car took off, gravity pulling it to who knows where.

Stupid gravity.

* * *

The girls woke up the next morning around four in the morning. They had about six hours of sleep, but it didn't seem like enough, but tough. They had to get out of there before Eggman came by to 'check' on them. 

"Alright," Callisto began, knowing that if they didn't get down to business Amy and Rouge would start arguing again. "First things first. We have to get out of this room. And the only exit is through that door, but as we all know it's locked. So, I thought, we could try to break down the door. All of us ramming it together should be enough, right?" The others nodded, but doubt flickered across their faces and in their eyes.

"Okay, let's do it!" The girls stood at the other side of the room and then took off toward the door at the same time.

_**BANG!**_

"OWW!" they all cried in unison.

Amy was the first one back to her feet. She dusted her pink dress off then turned to Cream, reaching out a hand to help the little rabbit up.

"Well, that was stupid," she seethed. Cream nodded in agreement, holding her now bruised elbow.

Callisto pushed herself up, shaking her head, trying to get rid of the ringing sound in her ears. "Not one of my better ideas," she admitted.

Rouge stayed on the ground, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She panted in pain, but was silent otherwise. Callisto looked down at her in concern, but a glare from the bat told her not to help.

"So how do we get out of here?" Cream whimpered, her voice getting higher into a sob.

Silence met her question. No one knew.

* * *

"Well," Eli moaned sarcastically, "ain't this just peachy. We're stuck out here in the middle of no where, with a busted up truck, nine freaks of nature, and one of them happens to be an unconscious criminal. Could this get any worse?" 

Sitting on top of a big boulder, Knuckles eyed the human, "Boy, stop complaining. It won't help." He turned his purple gaze back to Tails, Shaddie Boy, and Alex, who were all working on the truck's engine. It had finally given out as the vehicle came to a halt at the end of a rather large hill. Now they were all stuck in a valley. When Eli had started the car up again to try to get them out of it, the engine had died.

Megan sat on the dusty ground, looking around the group, counting on her fingers. She turned her head toward Eli, her golden hair flashing in the sunlight. "Hey, Eli?"

He turned his head toward her, "What?"

"You said there were nine freaks of nature."

"Yeah, and?"

"There are only seven." She pointed at the Mobians as she rattled off their names. "Sonic, Shadow, Missy, Espio, Vector, Tails, and Shaddie Boy. Seven."

Eli sighed. "Megan, put Knuckles and you into the equation and you have nine."

"What did you say!" she demanded, jumping to her feet. Her small hands were clenched into fists.

Al turned around, brushing her curly locks out of her eyes. "Meg, calm down. Eli, be nice."

"I will not! Did you hear what he called Knuckles!" Megan screeched. As an after thought she added, "And don't call me Meg!"

As the humans bickered Sonic scooted closer towards Knuckles and whispered in his ear, "You must like it, having someone defending your name before her own."

The red echidna simply smiled, "Jealous?"

"Pfft! No! I was just wondering-"

Knuckles laughed, "Sure Sonic. Sure. And yeah, it's cool. It's just…"

"Kinda creepy?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Sonic watched as Megan pulled Eli's hair and he yelped, but grabbed a handful of Megan's hair too. "I think I can understand that."

Shadow sat a few feet away, Missy leaning against his shoulder. He shook his head in dislike for the humans' stupidity, but didn't voice it. No point in getting his own quills yanked. A sudden stirring made him peer to the left. Missy's eyes fluttered open, then swung wide open. Sunlight filled them and she closed them tight, cursing.

"You're awake," the black hedgehog said in amusement.

"I can see that you moron," the two toned cat hissed. Her eyes opened once more, this time hatred sparkling in them. Missy adjusted herself so that she could get a better look at him, almost to where they were face to face. "You saved me."

There was no gratitude in her voice. It was more of an accusation. Shadow nodded. "I did."

Her yellow eyes burned his fur. "Why?" she snarled in disgust.

Shadow froze. Wasn't that the question of the year? He didn't know why, but he did.

"I wanted a rematch, and it wouldn't be rewarding fighting a dead cat." The hedgehog lied with a smirk on his features. "Just wouldn't be fair."

"Pfft! For you maybe." Excitement from a challenge replaced the hate in her eyes. "You'd need all the help you could get, if you wanna actually try to beat _me_."

Shadow opened his mouth to retort, but Missy flicked her tail over his mouth. "But not now. There are witnesses here."

A laugh rumbled in her throat at the angry look on Shadow's face, but couldn't help it. This was going to be fun.

"Hey!" a voice sounded. "She's awake!" Megan had released her grip on Eli's hair and ran over to the hedgehog and cat.

"Missy!" Megan squealed, almost throwing her arms around the cat and squeezing her. But common sense and the death glare she received made her stay put.

Squirming out of Shadow's grasp, Missy stood on her paws, glaring at the people who glared right back.

"What?" she demanded.

Sonic took a step forward, "Well, for one, you made us come out here to come and find you!"

Espio piped up, "And stole Megan's car."

"And wrecked it," added Shaddie Boy, his tail lashing side to side in frustration.

Knuckles growled, "And to top it all off we're stuck out here in the middle of no where, because our only source of transportation is now dead."

Missy shrugged her shoulders, "Not my fault."

"EXCUSE ME?" Megan screeched. Her fingers tightened, until they became a fist. "You _stole _our car. It is most definitely your fault."

The cat simply grinned, "Did I ask you to come after me? Did I ask you to take that old heap of junk? Is it my fault you had bought a car and left the keys in the ignition? Is it my fault I suddenly have the power to open doors with my new thumbs? No, it's not." She wiggled her thumbs to indicate her point.

"But, you, I, no, …Crap." Megan hung her head, wishing she had taken debate class.

"You might not have asked us to follow you, but your actions in taking the car led us to having the need of getting it back." Megan looked up gratefully at Shadow. He obviously took debate.

Missy shuffled her paws; "It's not my fault I was curious…"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Shadow recited the old saying, his eyes narrowing as if to imply something.

Hissing, Missy extended her long, hooked claws. "I resent that comment," she replied, her words tipped with venom.

"And we all 'resent' you, but we deal with it," Knuckles barked back, his patience wearing thin. Missy drew back her lips to reveal her fangs, giving her the full 'vampire' look.

Eli rubbed his still sore head. "Hey, can we argue about this later? Let's get this hunk of junk working so we can get back home. God knows what Maddie and Charmy have done to the place."

"EEP!" Megan squeaked and ran over, grabbing Tails and Shaddie Boy by the wrist and dragged them to the automobile. "Fix it!" she pleaded, releasing the two from her grip.

"But we need a jump start to get the engine going again, Megan," Tails told her slowly, afraid she would unleash all of her anger on him if he refused.

"Fix it!" Megan stated again, this time getting down on her hands and knees. "Anyway possible, please, fix it!"

Shaddie Boy and Tails stared at each other. The fox shrugged his shoulders, his eyes rolling at the over dramatic display. Shadow kept a straight face, but his tail was twitching in amusement. It wasn't everyday you were compared to a genius. But Megan was blonde so…

"We'll try, but it could take a wh-" Tails was cut off by the arms that wrapped around him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Megan shouted. She squeezed the fox boy and looked over at her best friend. She laughed at the bitter look on Alex's face and set Tails down.

"Calm down, Al. He's all yours. Besides, mine is over there." She pointed her finger at Knuckles, who crossed his arms.

"Don't you even thin-"

He too was cut off by Megan's arms wrapping around him, but gasped as she tried to squeeze the life out of him. "You're just SO CUTE!"

The echidna's face grew hot as Sonic laughed and Shadow smirked at him. Talk about a blow to the ego. Someone scooping you up and talking to you like a newborn baby, squealing how adorable you were.

Alex had to laugh too, but she felt a hand tug at the end of her pant leg. She looked down and saw her black cat.

His amber eyes were smiling, "Tails is all done. He just had to connect one pipe to a bolt, or a bolt to a pipe. I couldn't really catch what he was talking about, but he said we can go now."

"Wow, that was quick."

"He's a genius, what did you expect?"

* * *

Dr. Eggman chuckled as he walked down the hall. He had gotten very lucky, yes very lucky. Grinning at the shining rock in his hands he began to laugh even harder. He held the silver Chaos Emerald with a tight grip, as if it would slip out of his huge, pudgy hand. If it and the other five he had didn't bring Sonic running, then his friends would. 

The man approached a robot guarding a closed off door, it's red 'eyes' blinking in question.

"Muerte," he spoke, his glasses glistening.

"Password confirmed. You are Eggman." The robot made a series of clicks and beeps, when suddenly the door slide open. Eggman stepped inside the room, the door automatically shutting behind him with a clash of steel against concrete.

The doctor strode into the middle of the dark room, where a single lamp was turned on, shining over a medical table. His footsteps echoed in the darkness. Dr. Eggman laughed under his breath, creating a rather husky sound. The Chaos Emerald in his hand began to glow and shimmer even more as it was drawn near the 'sleeping' creature on the table.

"Well, my dear," he sneered. "It seems you have something I need. And since you can not simply give it to me, I'm afraid the doctor is going to have to operate."

Since she was unconscious she could not reply, but if Maddie had been awake, she would have hissed and wrapped her paws around her stomach where a Chaos Emerald was hidden.

Maddie had swallowed a Chaos Emerald. And Dr. Eggman was going to take it back.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you all forgot about her, didn't you?**

**OMG! I'm laughing so hard right now. Do you think I love my kittycat? LOL! She ate a Chaos Emerald! LMAO! OPERATION!**

**And yeah! Missy woke up! And boo, I suck at debate. Seriously, we just took a practice debate thingy in my Writing class and I just got all flustered and couldn't think of a thing to say. But I could when everyone else was giving their reasons. And mine were better! ... But everyone kept staring at me when it was my turn... I blew it big time... Oh well, I got an A in that class anyway.**

**Did everyone have a good Holiday Break? I did, I got my dad to cave about getting me a dog for Summer. Yay!**

**I'm gonna be posting some more chapters/stories soon, I'm just reediting them. And I'm trying to read this book to help with Life Goes On, cuz it helped with writer's block before, so idk, it might now. But yeah, editing and rewriting and typing is happening. As well as homework and churchwork and housework and a stupid science project that I should've done over Christmas... Oh well, live and learn, like Shadow says.**

**And to help me learn how to write better, please leave a review. See ain't I smart? Shadow thinks so. (nods) Review!**


End file.
